A Life With Love Continues
by InnerSmile
Summary: [COMPLETE]Sequel to Life Goes on With Love.[TAKES PLACE AFTER PIRATES 1] Will and Liz are in America! but what troubles still await them? WE mostly.AND MOSTLY FLUFF. Very little JA. CHAPTER 32 UP
1. Back to normal?

Hello all you wonderful readers out there in the real world! I'm so glad you're gunna read this story of mine. I must warn you that if you haven't read the prequel of this story(Life Goes On With Love)…you might wanna go ahead and do that. You're going to be a bit lost if you don't. But otherwise enjoy!

The spiraling wind picked up as the Black Pearl, legendary image of piracy floated across the Caribbean waters. Jack gave his signature smile, gazing upon the setting sun and let the cool ocean air fill his nostrils. He could practically feel the Commodore's pride sink to the bottom depths along with his hopes of gaining Elizabeth. He had waited a long time to set that man in his rightful spot. It had just taken a blacksmith to get him there.

Elizabeth walked up behind him and took a reassuring breath.

"Jack"

He turned to face her downcast gaze.

"I want to - to thank you for helping Will." She stopped fidgeting with her hands long enough to meet his eyes. "For helping us, I mean."

"Oh" Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Yes, well think nothin' of it."

Liz started to turn and walk away before he stopped her

"Um Elizabeth"

She spun to face him

"I know how hard that was for you to – to do what you just did. But really, I'm ye ol' uncle Jack. Just remember that."

Liz smiled then stepped to him and threw her arms around him. Jack barely patted her back with his hand.

"Careful now- that wasn't an invitation to maul me! I go a girl ye know."

She backed up and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Oh you hush Sparrow! Not _every_ woman thinks of you in that way…besides," She turned her chin slightly upwards. " I have my own man."

Just then Will came up to the couple of them talking

"What? Was I being gossiped about?" His smile winked at her as he slid in behind her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Don't flatter yerself boy. I was just tellin' yer girl that I enjoyed savin' yer arses outa Norrington's grimy little hands."

Will put a hand on his shoulder "Well that's very nice of you Jack, very thoughtful."

Jack wriggled from his touch. "Now don't be getting all sappy on me!"

Liz laughed "Ah why not _uncle_ Jack?"

"I don't need to be goin' soft. We're feared pirates" he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, trying to look dashing.

Elizabeth turned away in a fit of laughter. Jack looked at her and smirked "Pfft" then turned his attention back to the water ahead.

Will took this as a license to badger him a bit

"But what if you and Anna have little Sparrows flyin' around here?"

Jack gave him a look that told him he wasn't amused.

"You best be talkin' 'bout pet birds mate, coz Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't – do children." He spat out the last few words with disgust as if it was a disease.

Liz was still listening to the conversation behind the two men.

Will laughed and slapped him on the back. "Ah Jack, I'm just giving you a hard time. I know you don't need a family right now – that's not life for a pirate such as yourself."

Jack faced him. "Yeh I should be the one buckling you about little ones."

Elizabeth looked away and leaned against the mast, appearing to be lost in her own thoughts. Will leaned in closer to him then glanced over to Liz to see if she was still engaged in the conversation. Then he gave Jack a slight grin.

"No, I really don't know if I'd be ready for that either. Too soon I think really- just with all that's happened so far."

Jack nodded, he and Will looked out to sea- then turned to face the island they had made a stop near minutes before.

Jack squinted to see if he could tell where the old beaten military man had gone to, but neither of then could even see a palm tree from where they were. The commodore was gone, lost, stranded with his own grief for as long as he chose to stay on that island alive. But someone else was struggling with grief – not humiliation like Norrington, but one of heartache and confusion.

As soon as she heard the words spoken between Will and Jack, she discreetly bowed out from the deck and went to one ofthe guest cabins. With tears welling in her honey eyes,Liz flung herself in one of the chairs near the bay window. Reassuringly wrapping her arms around herself and trying to make sense of what all was happening.

Hurt was the first thing written across her face, then she talked herself into gathering strength. Liz mechanically wiped the salty tears from her bloodshot eyes. She quickly got up, but on her way to the door she paused at the mirror and took a hard look at the reflection. Liz leaned against the dresser as she stared herself in the eye. Taking deep breathes she wheeled herself to gain control of her emotions.

So much had happened to her in the past few months, and now it was playing like a reel in her head. The cursed pirates, Will almost dying when the ship exploded, finally stopping Barbossa and his men, her and Wills engagement which in turn forced her to leave her only family she had left and go to America. Now that Norrington was gone and the least of her worries, all she could thinkabout was how much she hated keeping secrets, things like that could ruin one from the inside. She hadn't ever taken that deep of a look at herself before.

Now she straitened her back and put up a strong composure as she spoke softly.

"Just breath Liz, you can't stop breathing now – it's too late for that. Someone's depending on you."

A small smile appeared on her face, normal color returning to her cheeks. Opening the door and joining her husband and friends back on the deck of the infamous pirate ship, she knew better days were yet to come- as scary as they may seem now.


	2. Our Father

On the bank, Will and Elizabeth waved at the large ship leaving the harbor. Will wrapped an arm around her waist and turned toward the distant bustling town. He took a deep sigh and glanced at Liz.

"Well, that was interesting."

She nodded with a light laugh. "Yes, and I do believe that we owe the boys an explanation of why their ship is at the bottom of the sea."

Will agreed. Jack had briefly allowed Paul and Andrew to come aboard but quickly dropped them off on the beach before returning to the water and beginning their journey to the Commodore's finale resting place. With hardly any reasoning to all the fighting, killing, feuding, and sinking ships they were sure the young men had no idea what was going on around them.

The dwindling light was casting a serine glow on the streets and brick roads. Wet paths, shining blue against the reflection. They had asked a man in a near by shop if he knew where the boys lived. He had directed them to a fairly new row house onthe nextstreet. Will thought it looked too wealthy to be a fisherman's house but soon over looked it.

They approached the entrance and banged the large doorknockers, warning the owners they were on the steps. Andrew, the oldest boy, came to the door with a candle in his hand. The small light made him look years past his age. They assumed he was around sixteen or seventeen years old, but never actually asked. His face lit up when he saw the couple standing in front of him.

"Oh! Will, Elizabeth, I'm so glad you came. Paul and I grew worried after you'd left."

Will shook his hand. "Yes, we apologize for not explaining much before we parted, but we think you deserve an explanation. May we come in?"

He moved to the side. "Of course. Take a seat near the fire; it should be well stoked by now. I'll go get Paul, he'll be glad to know you've come."

Andrew disappeared up the stairs and left the young couple near the glowing fire in the living room, sitting in the thick, green, plush chairs. Elizabeth ran her hand over the mahogany table in front of her then glanced up above the mantel and saw a beautifully painted picture of a French countryside.

She turned to Will and placed a hand on his knee as she spoke softly.

"Will, look at all these things. The vases, pictures, furniture, they all seem to be from one foreign country or another."

He looked around the room to try and comprehend what she was referring to. He looked across the room to see a vase that appeared to be from Asia, Chinese maybe. Then a set of silverware with carved ivory handles hung on a wall next to him. The first thing that he assumed was Africa or the Middle East.

Will shook his head. "I don't understand, how could they get all these things?"

Just then Andrew came back down the stairs with Paul close behind. Even though Paul seemed to be around fifteen years old, he began asking questions with child-like interest.

"So your friends with pirates?" he asked with wide eyes as he flopped down on the loveseat across from them.

Will laughed at his wild curiosity. "Yes, that was Captain Jack Sparrow – of The Black Pearl."

Both boys' eyes widened and their mouths dropped slightly.

"You-You mean we were on _The_ Black Pearl?"

Will nodded.

Paul clasped his hands together and jumped three feet off his seat. "Awesome!"

Will and Elizabeth briefly described their adventure they had taken the five months before. Never mentioning names for they feared what that might bring, but still describing the cursed pirates, cannon fire, sword fighting, and hidden treasure.

Andrew and Paul just sat in wonder listening to the two of them regale their unique story.

"Wow, so now Jack has ThePearl back?"

Liz nodded, "Yep, it was rightfully his anyway."

"And the cursed captain, you said he was shot. What was his name?"

Will gave Elizabeth a weary look.

"Barbossa" he replied dryly

Andrew shot him a quizzical look. Paul just stared at Will, and then his eyes brightened with a small smile.

"No, it couldn't have been Barbossa. You must have the names mixed up."

Will shook his head. "No, its Barbossa, I'm sure of it, we fought and chased the man for days."

Andrew still hadn't said anything. He leaned back and scratched his head thoughtfully.

"What is it Andrew?" Liz asked kindly

He didn't make eye contact with her, just stared at the floor. Barely audible he spoke.

"The name…Barbossa. Are you certain of it?"

"Quite certain." Liz replied. "What is it that's troubling you about him?"

Andrew finally looked up at her with confusion in his eyes. " He- He's…that is… I think."

Then Paul stepped in with his immature timing

"He's our father"


	3. Let's Talk

Will looked at the boy with wide eyes. He'd never expected him to say anything like that. Will stood and ran his hand through his hair and began to mumble under his breath. The other three in the room sat, waiting, and wondering what he was going to do.

"Your father…he's their father…this is unbelievable…"

Elizabeth saw the boys worried and dawn faces. She stood and quickly went to Will.

"Will listen, they-"

He didn't hear a word she said. "What are we going to do Liz? Its like no one in this word wants us to be happy! … we'll never get away from our past." As he spoke he took her arms with his rough hands.

Her low tone didn't change, but she gave him a sad glance and a sigh. She didn't want Will to get too worked up in front of the boys but she understood his frustration.

"I know you're angry love. And I'm tired of all the running too… but-" she glaced over her shoulder at the young men behind her. Andrew was standing against the far wall with his back to them, and Paul was slouched in the near-by chair with red and watered eyes.

Liz turned back to face him. "But these boys just found out that their father is dead. They need you right now."

Will looked passed her and saw how the awkward silence made their pain worse. He looked down, ashamed he had made that display without thinking of their feelings. He nodded and made his way toward Andrew.

Will laid his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Andrew listen, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk." He replied shortly

"You need to understand a few things.." Will tried to walk in front of him to see his face but Andrew quickly straightened and pushed passed Will toward the backdoor.

"Andrew!" Will called after and followed him.

Elizabeth started to make her way to the back of the house but saw Paul out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and went around the couch and slowly sat next to the boy. His head was down but she could see the silent tears falling from his eyes. Then his shaky hand brushed away some that threatened to fall.

Elizabeth stopped him, she took his hand into her own and made him look at her.

"Paul, I know how hard this is for you, it's alright to cry."

The boy's brow furrowed and the tears swelled as he couldn't contain them any longer. Elizabeth took her in her arms and held him. His body wracked with each sob.

"Why did he lie to us?" he cried, muffled against her

She patted his back "I don't know...I don't know. But he did it out of love Paul. He did love you"

He tried to speak again but his shortness of breath and tears kept him. Elizabeth tried to comfort him the best she could. She had lost her mother when she was very young, but she still remembered all the confusion and anger she felt at the time.

* * *

Andrew made it all the way through the garden to the back gate leading to the street when Will called again.

"Andrew just listen to me! Stop!"

He did stop. And straightened his back with a tightened fist.

Andrew turned slowly with red eyes and spoke with a cracking voice.

"Listen? Why should I listen to anything you have to say? You're the man who fought to kill my father – the man that saved our life out on the sea today was the one that shot him dead. And why couldn't you have just left him alone anyway? … You're just a lowly pirate, I don't have to believe a single damn thing you say!"

Will's anger was rising and he shot back at him.

"Boy don't get me started on killing! Barbossa killed my father, he kidnapped Elizabeth and if he had a good shot and the right moment he would have killed me too! Don't start talking about what you don't know… and believe me, you have no idea."

By now Will was three feet away from him with two tightened fists, ready for anything the boy had to say. But instead Andrew stood silently, his shoulders slumped and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked past Will toward the porch and began walking.

Will turned "Where are you going now?"

"Let's talk" he replied as he took a seat on the steps.

&&&

A few minutes later Elizabeth and Paul joined them on the wooden steps. The boys told them that the only way they had communicated with their father for the past twelve years was through letters. Their mother had died a long time ago too, and until recently an elderly next door neighbor had took care of them. As far as they knew their father was a merchant sailor who traveled the world (that's how they assumed all the nice, exspensive foreign antiquities had come to them) and that he had no time to come home – and stay there. So for years, until now that was the Barbossa family, and no one thought to contridict it. For hours the four of them sat on the steps – late into the night. It looked as if Paul and Andrew were finally coming to terms with the shocking news. Finally Will looked at his pocket watch and saw that it was almost twelve o' clock in the morning. Elizabeth had noticed the time as well. she knew that they needed to get home- her especially. but she wanted to make sure that the boys were taking it well enough.

"So are you alright now?" she aked toward Andrew with a warm smile.

He smiled a little "Yes, I think we'll be fine." He threw an arm around Paul's shoulder.

Paul looked back at his brother and spoke in a hushed voice. "Well at least now we know we can go."

"Go? Go where?" Will asked

Andrew sighed. "Well a few months ago we had gotten word that one of our mother's relatives lives in Delaware. She had invited us to come live with her but we put her off- afraid that father might return without knowing we had left… so I suppose now we can take her up on the offer."

Will slapped him on the back. "That's great then, you still have family around here. And there's no hurry, you have time to think about it."

"Actually" he said "We'll leave as soon as possible"

"Oh…" Will looked down. " But just remember boys, you're good people – you're fine men, and you'll always have a family with us" He and Liz gave them a smile and a big hug before returning inside the warm rowhouse.

Andrew and Paul went ahead in the house first. Will made eye contact with Liz's before she could go in.

"Well _that_ was interesting."

She smiled and threw her arms about his neck.

"Yes, and _you_ were wonderful" she kissed him quickly on the lips and took his hand before rejoining the boys.


	4. What's Wrong?

"Elizabeth are you sure it's alright I turned down the boy's offer of letting us stay the night?" Will asked as they walked down the lonely streets.

"Yes" she said looking away "It's fine. I know Nate and Lucy must be worried. We've been gone all day…plus some." She gave a small smile to assure him – and herself- it was really okay.

They walked silently, hand in hand just enjoying each other's company for a ways when Will almost jumped out of his shoes in realization.

"The horse!"

"What?"

"The horse, we left him on the beach."

He turned sharply back down the sidewalk in a slow jog. "Come on" he called behind him. Elizabeth let out a sigh of regret. They jogged down the street and through alleys toward the piers.

"Will I – I don't feel well, can we just walk?" she asked hesitantly

Will stopped and looked behind him. Then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Are you alright?" he asked with intent

"Yes, just tired is all." She said. Then looked away and dabbed the cold sweat rising from her forehead.

When they reached the horse he was lazily chewing on some weeds on the shores edge – impatiently swatting the flies. Will untied the reigns from the tree trunk and started guiding him down the cobbled street. They decided not to ride him, and give him a chance to walk off the day's standing.

The couple had finally made it out of town and were now in no-man's land in between the shore and New Bern. Jack and Anna floated into their conversation. Will hoped that Jack would do the right thing and marry the girl…he knew that was a bad bet. Elizabeth saw how the couple treated each other; it was an odd union but knew that there wasn't a better match for either of them. Andrew and Paul were brought up as well. They were good boys, and had a whole future ahead of them. They knew they had done the right thing of telling them of their father's death and his true identity.

"Small world isn't it?" Will scoffed.

"No kidding! I had no idea." Laughed Liz

The summer's hot days turned in to chilled nights in Carolina. The wind blew the fields grasses, making a rustling sound and causing Elizabeth to hold tighter to Will and nestle her head underneath his chin. Will smiled and kissed her forehead.

The gusts blew through the surrounding countryside again. The rattling sound of the fields died off but another rattle continued.

Elizabeth stopped and pulled back on Will's vest. Which stopped him and in turn halted the horse.

"What is it?"

Liz pointed, "Don't move…" she said in a low whisper. A large, brown, very agitated Rattle Snake was in the middle of the dark dirt road.

"Oh" Will saw the serpent coil. He thought for a moment.

"Alright…" he spoke in a whisper. "Liz, we're going to get on the horse and go through the field – we'll just go around it." He stated calmly.

Will stepped up and mounted the stomping – paranoid horse. He held his hand out for Elizabeth to take. She put her foot in the stirrup but the horse kept stomping and pacing back and forth making it difficult for her to get a grip. As soon as Liz grabbed Will's hand and had her foot firmly planted, the horse stomped and startled the poised snake. It shot out and nipped the horse's leg as a warning. But the already impatient horse lit up and shot down the road with a start. It reared its head back and took off in a dead sprint – throwing Elizabeth off and across the road, landing with a thud to the ground.

Will quickly tried to gain control as he snapped the horse's head back in the right direction. He jumped off and ran towards the shaken Elizabeth. As he knelt down he cradled her head in his hands. She groaned and brushed some of the dirt off her dress.

"Liz are you alright?"

"Ugh… yes, I'll be fine."

He took on of her hands to lift her up and the other he placed on her back for support. She started to stand but stopped when a shot of pain echoed through her body.

"Oww!" her hands flew to her stomach

"What is it?"

"My stomach – its hurts."

"Here…" he took her in his arms and off the ground. Will raised her up on the saddle as he climbed on in front of her. She leaned on his back with her arms around his chest. They started at a slow trot toward the distant lighted town. After a minute she spoke again.

"Will?" she said in a strained voice

He turned his head to hear her.

"We've got to go faster."

That was all Will needed to know. "Alright love, hold on." He snapped the reigns; Elizabeth dug her nails into his vest pockets as they took off in a hurry down the road.

After a dead sprint – in mere minutes they had reached town. Will didn't go to their home fist; he went to the Harrington's. Most of the lights were on in the windows so he knew they were awake. Will didn't even wait for the horse to stop before he humped off and ran for the door.

Nate answered. "Will I-"

But Will didn't even give him a breath to speak. "Nathan, call for Lucy – tell her to help Liz to the house."

Nate ducked his head back in the house and called for his wife. Then he grabbed his jacket and stepped outside. "Will what's wrong?"

"Elizabeth is hurt, I need to get the doctor."

"I'll go with you, he's not far from here, come on"

Just then Lucy appeared in the doorway.

"Nate, what's happening?"

He turned back around to her and motioned toward Liz " Help her to their bedroom, Get her ready for the Doc!" Then Will and Nate took off down the road as quick as they could.

Lucy hurried to Elizabeth's side. She had one hand on her stomach and the other on the saddle horn to brace herself.

Lucy helped her down and Liz put an arm around her shoulder for balance. The whole time they walked to the house and then into the house and up the stairs, Lucy watched Liz intently.

"Liz what happened?"

Her face was cringed in pain. "I fell off the horse."

Lucy kept walking, but paused in thought. "And you hurt your stomach?" she stated with skepticism. "What's really wrong?"

Elizabeth looked as if she was about to say something but stopped herself, and then continued. " Its just – Nothing, its nothing."

"Elizabeth" this time Lucy stood straight up and stopped right in front of the bedroom doors. "I know there is more…. Now, What is wrong?"

Elizabeth looked at her; her eyes were full of pain, worry, regret, and tears. And in one quick moment she blinked- they all rolled down her cheeks as one.

"I'm worried about my baby."


	5. Elizabeth this is scaring me

The Turner's bedroom door had been closed for almost two hours without anyone emerging with precious news for Will. Lucy and Nate were waiting downstairs, Nate lying half awake on the sofa, and Lucy leaned against the mantle near the crackling, dying fire.

Although Will wasn't near so relaxed as to 'try and stay awake', he was too busy 'trying not to go insane'. He was pacing up and down the upstairs hallway in front of the door the entire time the doctor had been in there. The old man had said "No Mr. Turner, please remain calm. When I have news you'll be the first to know. Please just be patient."

0&0&0&0&0&0&0&

The elderly doctor stood slowly and straightened his glasses on the front of his nose. He cleared his throat and put his notebook and pen back in his worn black bag.

"Well Mrs. Turner, just remember what I told you." He said as he unsteadily took the bag into his shaking hands. He started toward the door but turned back.

"Oh, and get more rest, your husband can –"

"Doctor" she interrupted "please don't say anything to my husband about this. I want to tell him myself."

He nodded and gave her a knowing smile. "Yes Ma'am." He tipped his hat and went out into the treaded hallway.

Will was leaning against the balcony's banister looking down into the foyer. When he heard the door handle turn behind him he snapped around to find the creaky man exiting the bedroom – Will rushed to his side. The Man looked at Will's anticipating face and laid a hand on his shoulder then shifted his weight and patted his back and showed a small grin. Then the doctor turned slowly –starting down the stairs.

"Sir?" Will called after him.

The man leaned on the stair rail and faced him. "She'll be alright son." Was all he said.

Will stood perplexed. He glanced at the closed door behind him, and imagined what news he might hear once he entered through that door. He was quickly brought back to attention of Lucy's distant voice telling the Doctor goodbye. So he hurriedly went down the stairs to see her helping the old man into his long black coat.

"Thank you dear." He mumbled as she placed it around him. As he stepped to out the door Will was still very confused on why the man was being so vague with him. This was his last chance to get some answers before going to see Elizabeth.

"Doctor… " He gave him a pleading look. "Please, anything?"

He stuck his grayed head back in the door and took a long look at Will. "Mr. Turner, go to your wife. She needs you." And with that he shut the door behind him and left.

Lucy looked back at Will with the same bewilderment. He put his hands in his pockets defeatedly. As he began to walk up the stairs nothing had really registered on what had happened. Will had had plenty of time to think things through as he was waiting for the Doctor but what was the point in him being so secretive?

Will brushed off the negative worries and looked up from the bottom of the stairs. He could see the bedroom door, Elizabeth and his bedroom door….'she needs you' he thought. Will took the steps two at a time now but as soon as he reached that door he paused before pushing the handle. He drew in a deep breath and wiped his hands on the side of his pants then opened the door slowly.

0&0&0&0&

As Elizabeth heard the door open she raised her hands and quickly dyed her damp cheeks and straightened the sheets around her. Will entered slowly with a cautious look.

"Liz? Is it alright to come in?" he asked quietly

She gave him a smile and held a hand out to draw him near.

"Of course its alright Will. You don't need any formality with me."

He smiled, recalling the past. "Yes Miss Swann."

He closed the door behind him and went to her and sat on the edge of the bed- holding her hand in his. She placed a hand atop his and looked at him under her eyelashes

"That's Mrs. Turner if you don't mind."

They laughed as he rubbed his thumb over her wrist. She could tell he was avoiding asking her any questions but she didn't want to bring it up either.

To an outsider the moment would have seemed awkward, but to Will and Elizabeth, stealing long glances and nudging each other's curiosity was just the way it was between them. After a moment he spoke.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry about tonight. It was poor judgment on my part. I should have known better."

"No" she said almost not letting him finish. "These things just happen…its just not the righttime is all."

"So…"he paused "The doctor didn't tell me anything. But it looks as if you're in good health." He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

She didn't mean to but she gave a quiet, quick, nervous laugh "Yes, _I'll _be fine."

She didn't think before she spoke, and after she realized what she had said she looked away and mentally kicked herself for the emphasis in her voice.

Will paused again and a quizzical look appeared on his face with a slanted grin.

"Well of course you'll be fine…right? I mean, I wasn't hurt."

She still didn't look at him

"Liz?"

She closed her eyes as if wanting to make it all go away- to have more time.

"Elizabeth…talk to me"

"I cant." She said quietly. The tears were beginning to return.

"What's the matter?"

"Everything." She strained "I can't talk to you. I've been trying for the past two weeks but I can't find the right words to say. Nothing has the same meaning as what I feel."

Will didn't say anything for a second but when he finally spoke it was in a low, hushed voice.

"Elizabeth, this is scaring me…what is troubling you so much that you cant come to me?"

"I'm…I'm" but she stopped herself and squeezed her eyes shut as tears streamed down her face. " I can't tell you." She whispered.

"Liz just tell me. I'll go get the doctor again if I have to. What is it?"

He hesitated and scanned around the room as if looking for answers.

"You're worn?…you're sick?…you're…tired of me? What is it Elizabeth, please te-

"I'm pregnant." She blurted. Her arms were folded across her chest as if for protection and the tears were falling freely. Will's persistence had worn her down. She also couldn't stand to see him in an agony of worry and doubt.

Will's face froze. "You're pregnant?"

She just nodded.

He put his hands in his lap silently and looked dazed towards the door. "Wow…" he whispered to himself.

Elizabeth searched him for any sort of answer of his feelings. Will put his head down and ran his fingers through his hair and rested them on the back of his neck, then let out a sigh.

Liz leaned forward and placed a hand on his arm. She spoke softly as if walking on eggshells.

"Will I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tell you his way."

He looked up. The tears were still falling from her eyes that refused to meet his.

"But I wasn't sure what to say. And – and I know you're confused right now – I am too but we –"

His lips collided with her and he could taste her sweetness on her lips from the crying. Will cupped her face in his hands then parted and looked at her smiling face.

"I'm not confused." He said in a whisper. "I've never been so sure."


	6. My Whole World

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update. Life is very hectic right now and I just beg you to please be patient with me. You guys have been so wonderful so far with your faithful reviews and I thank you very very much. i love you guys!

* * *

Will walked over to the bay window and gazed out over the streets. He took in a deep breath of air, then turned back towards the bed and looked at Liz. She still looked preoccupied and far off. 

"Wow, a baby..." he said mostly to himself as he walked towards her, then a pause.

"A baby Liz!" he jumped up with a huge smile on his face.

She laughed at his unrestrained excitment.

"Whoa" he rushed over to her and leaned closer. "Is the baby alright? Are you both alright?"

"Yes we're both fine." she gave him a reassuring smile and touched his stubbled chin. The tenseness in his body relaxed and he sat back down again with a slightly astonished look. Then without warning again he jumped up.

"Oh! I have to tell Nathan!"

Liz threw the comforter off from her to the side. "I'm comming with you." She stood and as soon as she got to her feet she became dizzy and faultered- almost falling. But Will got to her before her knees could give.

"Maybe I should take this a little slower."

Will laughed. "Just a bit."

He still held her as she regained her composure. Will couldnt stop looking at her, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Will, you can let go now." She smiled.

"No I cant." he said slowly. Then he leaned in and brushed the hair from her eyes and slightly tightened his grip around her waist. As they kissed, Elizabeth's dizziness returned, but this time it was from the closness of Will and the passion he insued in his kiss.

She moved her hands over to his chest and rubbed them up until she reached his neck to pull him closer into her. Then a knock was at the door

"Elizabeth, are you alright?"

Will let out a groan then parted with her but kept his arm around her. "Yes come in." she said

Lucy entered the room and saw Liz on her feet and a smile grew on her face. "Oh well its good to see you up. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you." then she looked at Will with a knowing smile. "Much better"

"Um.." She ran her hands against eachother with hesitance. " Is_ everyone _alright?"

Liz placed her opposite hand on Will's chest and layed her head on his shoulder. "Yes, the babys fine...and he knows."

"Wait, _she_ knew before me?" he asked surprised

Elizabeth laughed "Only about two hours before" shes said a matter-a-factly.

"Oh..." he said looking down

"Just girl talk" shea said as she straightened up and kissed him on the cheek. Then leaned back into him. He smile and felt her arm.

"Elizabeth you're freezing! Let's go downstairs and get you near the fire."

Lucy turned and started down the stairs. Elizabeth started to walk but Will pulled her arm again.

"We'll be there in a minute!" He called. Then quickly took Liz in his arms and dipped her down then planted a strong sweet kiss on her. Taking her by surprise, then snapped her back up to her feet.

After she caught her breath she hit him playfully in the arm. "William Turner!" She escaped from his grasp and inched her way towards the door.

"What?" He smiled.

"Nothing..." She relied, holding her arms behind her back. " Just save it for later." She teased from the the other side of the door.

* * *

Nate and Lucy stayed long enough to give their congradulations and smiles then get back to their own home - for it was almost three in the morning. 

Will and Elizabeth were exhausted. A lot had happened that day. Will had so many questions for her, but knew how tired they both were and decided he would wair untill tomarrow. Nathan had told him just to take the day off. Work would pile up but it was nothing Will couldn't knock out with a couple of hours overtime.

When he awoke the next day Elizabeth was still soundly sleeping. Her breathes in and out were music to his ears. He noticed it was almost noone, and most of the day was gone. So he decided to catch up on some of the housework they had been neglecting and let Liz rest.

He picked up their clothes then carried then downstairs and outside to the backyard. The sun shone bright - not a cloud in the sky. Will scrubbed and rinsed, scrubbed and rinsed his sea watered shirt. Next his trousers, but as he was scrubbing then he felt something in one of the pockets. Inside he found a note, he carefully unfolded it, afraid the damp paper may tear.

"Dear Will and Elizabeth

You both have been so nice to us. We can never thank you enough. We are pleased to know that our mother's kindness is still in others' hearts. We wish you all the happiness in the world and we hope to see you both again oneday. If you ever come north don't hesitate to find us in Virginia, just follow the coastline and you'll see us. We dont stray far from the sea.

Your friends, Andrew and Paul Barbossa"

Towards the end of the letter the ink had bled and ran together but was still legiable. Will smiled, one of them must have slipped it in his pocket while he wasnt looking.

"For such a horrible father" he thought "these boys may just turn out alright."

Will finished the laundry and hung it up outside. When he came back in Elizabeth had just waken up and was comming downsstairs.

"Good morning love." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She gave him a hazy grin and kissed him. "good morning to you too. Wow we slept late"

"Yes." He said, as he turned away, continuing sweeping. "But with good reason. Yesterday was quite exciting"

"Very true." She said distantly. She watched him work, trying to sweep the old, cold kitchen floor. "Here, let me. I know you have better things to do than sweeping."

"Oh" He handed the broom over. "Well I suppose. I was just going to give you the day off."

She laughed. "Will I'm not _that_ tired. Now...go on, I've got it."

"Hmm, alright. I need to get the kindlin anyway. I was freezing last night. But that may be beacause the flues are clogged too..." He said saying it more to himself than to her.

So he chopped the wood, cleaned the chimneys and took a bath to rinse off the soot. Then when he came back in the kitchen Liz was chopping carrots and pealing potatoes in the sink. The living room and kitchen were spotless. He came up beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Wow, very impressive." He smiled.

She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. "If you go get the fire started, I'll finish getting dinner ready."

"Alright." He pecked her on the cheek one more time and started out the door. But he stopped in the doorway and watched her unnoticed. Her smile was gone and her face was clouded and almost sad looking. Will took one last look with a worried feeling then finally left to start the fire.

During dinner they talked, chatted, and joked, enjoying eachothers company. But when she thought Will was no longer looking she would become distant and seem preoccupied. Will noticed but tried to put if off as just being tired or not feeling well - nothing to mention.

Later that night Will felt a chill, he pulled the sheets around his bare body tighter. Then another chill ran over him. "I thought i just cleaned those flues..." he thought. Then he ran his hands over Elizabeth's pillow...it was bare. He raised his head slightly and noticed she wasnt there.

Another chill

He turned around to see that the door to the balcony was cracked and the curtains blew and billowed in the wind. Will reached down and found his trousers, slipped them on and buttoned then quickly. He slowly walked to the door and leaned outside and glanced around. He saw Elizabeth wrapped in a blanket, sitting on the ground, with her back against the wall. She was looking out over the town with the same clouded coutanence.

"Elizabeth?" He breathed her name as he knelt down beside her and tightened the cover around her shoulders. "What are you doing out here? You'll get sick."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly "I needed to think."

He paused then took her hand and pulled it slightly. "Well...lets think _inside._"

"No" She stated meekly

He just looked at her cofused. This whole time she hadnt looked at him - just kept her eyes either down or straight ahead. But fianlly she turned to meet his gaze.

"Are you happy?" she asked

He sat down beside her and kept close to her, trying to keep warm. "Yes Elizabeth, very happy. Why would you ask that?"

"Is your life everything you imagined it would be?"

He paused. "No"

She turned to him again, sadness still detectable, and anticipation.

"Its better than I imagined."

She turned her head away.

He leaned into her a little bit. "Was that a smile?" He thought to himself.

After a moment she spoke again, still quietly and he strained to hear.

"Come on Will, I know you never planned on this. This was never what you wanted - to be a father and have a family so early. I ...I just want you to be happy. I dont know, maybe...maybe we just jumped into his without thinking..." Her voice trailed off.

Will sat there amazed. Was it _him_ that she regretted? Confusion was all he was feeling. He moved around to where he was facing her - eye to eye. And he made sure she was looking at him.

"Do you love me?" He asked determined.

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Are _you _happy?"

"I'm happy if you're ha -" But he stopped her.

"No..." He asid tenderly. "Are - you - happy?"

"Yes" she said quietly. He noticed her hand moved toward her stomach as she lightly touched it, as if she was timid to reconize the life inside her.

"Elizabeth, I dont know why you're having these doubts. I love you and you love me. We're meant for eachother. I'm ready for this baby - I want a family with you."

She had a look of tender love - but still spoke mildly. "But on the ship when you and Jack spoke you said..."

She didnt know how to finish. But she didnt have to, Will knew what she was talking about, and it killed him.

"Oh Liz." He hung his head down. "Thats what has been causing you to question?"

She looked away again and nodded. "When you said that you werent ready I was scared. It was hard enough to tell you I was pregnant and then when I knew how you felt it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

Will hung his head and hid his fave with his hands. He felt waves of guilt knowing how his ignorant words had hurt her - it was his fault.

"Oh Elizabeth I'm so sorry. I dont know what to say but - I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you - that was one thing I promised myslefI would never do."

She looked at him tenderly, but still with sadness in her eyes. "Will its alri-"

"No its not alright. I've hurt you. But I need you to know something. I never want you to doubt us. I love you and my heart will never belong to another.And when me and Jack spoke, that may have been my feelings at the time, but when you told me that you're bearing our child myfeelings changed. Even months or days ago I could not have imagined my life as a father, I saw my life on the seas, but now I cant see anything less than what's in front of me. And it _would_ be less Liz. Anything other than you and my family would pale in comparison. You are my world...you and this baby are my world."

Will had spoken and his voice was shaking with emotion. Elizabeth already in tears, held his hands and could feel them slightly shaking. She looked in his tearfilled eyes and drowned in his sincere love. Elizabeth leaped in his arms and hugged him as hard as she could.

Will finally smiled and kissed her neck and breathed in her scent. he ran his hands over her hair, just reveling his body near hers.

"I love you Elizabeth."

She squeezed her eyes and felt nothing but joy to hear those words. "Oh God I love you too Will."

He parted them slowly to see her face. Her cheeks were glistening, as were his. Will brushed her tears away with his thumb. She kissed his lips and did the same to his tanned face.

"Come" He said as he stood slowly. She placed on hand in his and the other she held the blanket around her. They stepped back into the bedrooom they shared, Will turned and closed the door behind them. He drew back the curtains, the silver moonlight shone through the room unhindered. As Will approached Elizabeth she kept her head down, almost shyly. She dropped the blanket to the ground with a quiet flutter. Will gazed upon her beautiful body.With the blue light from the windowns behind them as their only guidence,she slipped her hands behind his neck and breathed in heavy and slow.

Will lightly touched her body, his hands glided from her shoulders to her back, and down to her waist. He kissed her shoulder and ran his tongue thoughtfully to her neck, up to her jaw, and over to her ear. Finally he made it to her lips and kissed her over and over.

They made their was to the bed as Will layed her down. Again his lips found her soft skin, her neck, and he moved down to her breast. He glided his body down across hers. Kisses were placed all around her chest and then he made his way down, placing kisses between her breasts and then down on her stomach. Fianlly laying one kiss on her belly button. Will wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her stomach. He put his hands around her waist and held her tentivly as if he was afraid to let go.

Elizabeth regained reality and looked down at him. He as whispering softy, then planting soft, wet kisses on her middle - no doubt talkin to his child. She ran her hands through his hair, he glanced up at her with a grin and moved slyly back up her body. They shared another passsionate kiss of breath, love and tender moments.

After making love he held her close to his chest. He laid his head in the nape of her neck. She had her eyes closed with a faint smile across her face. Her hands where entertwined with his, resting on her stomach. Will moved his head slightly and put his mouth to her hear as he whispered "Not every man can hold his whole world in his arms."


	7. Bootstrap

So sorry it's taken me so freaking long to post this. I couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with the story. And actually any ideas would be helpful. So email me at Thanks much!

A few weeks later:

The smell of gin and rum intoxicated the air. Men young and old swapped tales of the sea. The candlelight was dimming, as the tavern was growing more crowded. Husky voices and rowdy laughs overbeared the conversation of the two familiar faces at the end of the bar.

"So how long have you been here mate?"

"Almost a year…seems like a lifetime. Before that I had been on a lone island for five years, until another ship picked me up."

"Oh I know how that is" Jack stated matter-a-factly

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Bootstrap looked over at the man from the corner of his eye.

"Just a little something that might peek your interest."

Bill paused, ready for Jack to continue, but he was enjoying the suspense. "Well don't make it torture!" He laughed "Out with it."

Jack gave him a smug grin. "Two words mate: William Turner"

Bill sat down his mug slowly. "Will? … You know where he is? Is he alive?"

"Whoa slow down. Yes, the boys alive and married…feisty young lass too." He shook his head in after thought.

Bill looked away – afraid for Jack to see the sincerity and emotion overtaking him, just by knowing his son was alive and well.

"And you're sure its him? … He's not in the family business is he?"

"Swear on my mother's grave, he's your son – you're spitting image. But he's a blacksmith by trade." Jack paused and stared squarely at him. "And definitely your spirit."

"Do you think he'd want to see me?" Bill asked apprehensively.

Jack noticed his sincere countenance and tenderness he had never heard in the old pirates voice. "I have no doubt."


	8. Plenty of treasure to spare

"So off the American then?"

"Yeah mate, as soon as I attend to some um…business." Jack glanced towards the back stairs at a few hookers in the doorway.

Bill laughed

"Want to come?" Jack asked.

"No thanks, I'll go next door to my room. I need to think right now."

Jack nodded and started to walk away but Bill caught him.

"Jack.." he got closer "Does he know I'm a pirate?"

He smiled. "Already come to terms with it. Oh, by the way, in the mornin' when we meet at the ship I've got some of the goods for you."

"Goods?"

"C'mon man – the treasure!" He said in a loud whisper. "You didn't think we gave it _all _to the redcoats, did you?" Jack paused. "And besides, I thought you could be the one to give the boy his share."

Bill grinned. "Right, well you'd better get to your business."

"Oh! Good thinking…"

Jack turned towards the girls waiting for him standing against the wall, he smiled at them and gave a little wave. Just then Annamaria turned the corner and caught Jack, he spun around and put an arm around her shoulder. "There you are love, I've been looking all over for you." He said with a dashing smile.

"Oh really?"

"Really, now what you say to goin' up stairs and havin' a bit of fun to ourselves?"

As they walked they passed the ladies in the doorway and Jack gave them a **one word out of you and that's the end of it** look.

Bill watched and shook his head with a laugh. Then made his way through the staggering drunks and clouds of smoke that seem to be the quintessential Tortuga.

A man at the bar where Jack and Bill were just standing, turned around in his chair. He looked around to see if they were out of sight. The man was of fairly short stature – not an inch over 5'6". His black hair was thinning and sprinkled with gray, but his toothless grin made him look much older. He was a thin man – but no doubt fit from the days at sea. His nose was long and pointed – giving his face a daunting appearance.

He scoffed at the two the men's ignorance, not knowing he had heard every word of their detailed conversation.

"Treasure he says…and more to spare." He spoke to himself in a wined voice. "Well I'm sure they'll have plenty to spare once I get a hold of his little runt of a son."

The bartender slammed another mug of beer in front of the man.

"Another one Skully?"

"No no, I need to be getting back. A busy day is ahead."

With that the man laid his two shillings down on the counter and weaseled his way out the door.

* * *

Skully left early the next morning before the sun rose and before Jack and Bill awoke. He had a pretty good idea where the Turners lived from the discussion the night before. It took him two days to reach the Carolinas shore. He docked his small ship and headed into town. He remembered Jack mentioning Will was a blacksmith so he stopped be the first forge he saw. 

Nathan was inside – working away when he head the doors open.

"Uh…hello. What can I do for you?" he asked as he studied the grungy man.

"Just looking for someone." Skully replied apprehensively. He too was studying the young man…was _he_ Bill's son? "A man by the name of Turner."

"Oh yes, Will, he's my friend actually. Not to sound presumptuous but why are you eager to find him?" Nathan asked stepping closer. It didn't surprise him that a man of his appearance was searching for Will. The characters he appeared with the first day they arrived were dressed and spoke much like this man.

"Just old friends." Skully replied coolly.

"Alright, well do you want a ride to his home this afternoon? He lives next door to me."

The older man's face lit up – undetectable to Nate. "Really? … no – that's fine. I was planning on staying in town a few days before seeing him anyway."

"Oh I see… well I'll tell him you're in town then." Nate said before turning back to his work.

"NO! I mean…" Skully started more calmly. "I want to surprise him."

"Alright, if theres nothing more I can do for you then…"

"Yes, my apologies sir. I'll let you get back to work." He said before slipping back out the door.

"Good day." Nate called.

That afternoon Skully followed Nate home. He remembered this way there then headed back down the road tot the local tavern. As a stroke of fate, Bill and Jack had just gotten a room in the same place a couple hours before.

"Hey mate, I'm goin' downstairs for a drink. Want to join me?" Jack asked as he popped his head in Bootstraps door.

"No thanks, I'm turning in for the night."

"Alright, suit yourself." Jack closed the door and went down the stairs. First he walked outside for a breath of fresh air. The tavern was next to the docks and Skully staggered off his ship towards Jack.

"Arr get out of me way!" Skully spat in a drunken slur.

Jack pushed him back off of him and inside the tavern. He stumbled and fell against a table. Skully turned and gave Jack a dirty look as he flipped him off and made his way to the bar.

Jack scoffed at him then turned his attention towards the man's ship.

"Hmm…" He thought. "I wonder what that little half pint might have to my liking…" He smiled then put it to the back of his mind. He thought he'd check out his stash before Bill and him left in the morning.

Just hours after the sun rose, Skully was on his way towards the Turner house. He had a plan, and hoped that all went well in his favor….treasure was the only thing on his mind.


	9. I swear I'll kill her

Elizabeth and Will were soundly asleep as they heard a knock at their front door. Will peaked an eye. The new sun was shining strait through his easterly facing window – just up.

"ughh" he groaned.

Elizabeth shifted, trying to ignore the persistence of the guest.

"I'll be right back" Will heavily get out of bed and trudged down the stairs.

When he opened the door it was Nate, standing with a bag under his arm. Behind him was a carriage and Lucy waving from the seat with a cheering grin on her face.

"Sorry to wake you this, Will. But we've gotten word that Lucy's sister is getting married in Bloomsburg, a few miles inland. I didn't get a chance to speak to you yesterday, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind tending to the horses while we were away. We'll be back on Wednesday next"

As Will shielded his eyes from the sun he gave him a lazy, yet convincing grin. "Sure sure. Not a problem, we'd be glad to."

"Thanks so much. Lucy and I appreciate it. See you soon!"

"Yes, alright. Have a safe trip!" he waved to them as they started on their way down the road. Will shut the door and turned to go back up stairs. He then climbed into bed and took his position next to Liz, trying to warm up next to her from being chilled from the morning breeze.

"Who was it?" she asked barely audible

"Nate. He and Lucy are going to be out of town for a few days. We'll look after the horses."

"Hmm" she complied. Within the next minute they were both soundly sleeping.

It wasn't thirty minutes after Nate had left, and then another set of knocks was heard downstairs, a bit more persistent than the first.

"No! Not again." Will spat as he turns over with the pillow over his head.

"Oh its probably just Nate forgetting something." Liz added.

Will threw the sheets off and started to get out of bed when Liz stopped him. " No I'll go this time. You just lay back down. "

Will complied and covered his head with the pillow again.

As Elizabeth went down the stairs the knocks grew louder and louder. "Yes I'm coming!" But her statement was ignored.

"Yes yes what is it?" she asked as she opened the door.

Just as Elizabeth noticed that she didn't recognize the visitor was the same time the man turned her around to put her back to him and covered her mouth. She tried to scream but the man kicked the back of her knees as she fell to the floor. He then took out a rag and coarsely tied it around her head and stuffed it in her mouth, not only making it hard to breath, but impossible to talk. Elizabeth managed to tip the table next to her a little bit, causing the vase to fall to the floor with a crash.

This scared Skully and he knelt down next to her and pulled her head back by her hair to whisper in her ear. "Well you're not the one I was expectin' but you'll do. But juss' do what Isay yawench! Now come-"

But he was cut off my Will who was flying down the stairs as he heard the commotion

"You! Let go of my wife this instant!" Will had a pistol in his hand and was aiming it for Skully's head.

Immediately the sickly looking man pulled Liz up by the hair again and held a knife at her throat. "One false move an' she dies. You don't want that onyer shoulders" He sneered.

Will searched his face, and then looked to Liz. Worried fear was written were her only expression.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Treasure!"

Will gave him a questioned look. Who was this man? Not part of Barbossa's old crew, was it?

"I have none! Now leave us!"

Skully didn't believe him. "No sorry mate, that answer wont do. I'm afraidyernot gettin' the point." He held the knife tighter to her throat. As he did a tiny bit of blood tricked from Elizabeth's neck, she let out a slight whimper but was trying to hold it in.

"NO! Let her go!" As he shouted, Will took a step closer and Skully took a step back.

"Don't move damn it! I swear I'll kill 'er… All you 'ave to do its give meyer treasure and 'er life will be spared." Skully was moving consistently back, and out the door. Will was aware of this and moved forward with him. Not letting the man gain any distance between him and his wife.

Skully whistled and his horse came up next to him. "Listen, you give me want I want by sunset or she'll lose 'er life, got it?"

Will was scared, scared for Liz and the baby. What was he to do? He had no treasure, and how did this man know anything about it?

Just then Will saw a shadow on the other side of the house, of a man, or…was it his imagination. It caught his attention, which made Skully divert his. Just as the man looked away, Will made a quick move toward him. Skully leaped back and lost his balance, Elizabeth tried to wrestle from his grasp again, and she kicked his knife away and scrambled from him. Skully knew he had lost his leverage and made an attempt to grab at her but a large fist came at him with a great force and knocked him to the ground. Then the same person picked him up by the shirt and pushed him back. He was an imposing figure, a very tall and thick man. He spoke in a smokey deep voice.

"No, its you're time to listen now. Don't ever come back to this house, or ever harass these people…here." Bill placed 4 gold Guatemalan coins in his hands and one silver ring. "Now go before my mercy for you weakens."

Skully was shocked. He stood motionless for a second, then made an attempt to get his horse. Will was standing between him and the animal and made a move to hit him so Skully coward away. He took one more glance at Bill then turned sharply and ran as fast as he could down the road and out of site with the 'treasure' close to his chest.


	10. Isnt this lovely!

Bill was standing abrupt to Skully, but after the man scurried away, he turned his attention to Will and the pretty young woman just behind him. Bill tried smiling as pleasantly as possible to maybe edge toward speaking, but the effort was in vain – he and Will stood silent.

By looking at the older Turner you could tell his deliberate attempt to warm up the situation, but if one was to look at Will then his expression would've given you no clue to his emotions.

So many emotions and initial feelings coursed through William, when he laid eyes on the old man he immediately knew him as his father, something about him told him that. So of course he felt anger, anger for leaving his mother, his mothers death, and how alone Will felt for more than half his life. Then his thoughts quickly went to Paul and Andrew and what he had told the boys. His father was here now, unlike theirs, his father had finally come…

Bill cleared his throat and shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "William, its so good to see you again." He got out quickly. "I…I can explain everything."

Bill made another glance at his son, he still couldn't tell his standings on the matter. So he looked down, feeling on the spot now. "Its been so long and…and I…"

He fidgeted with his beard, unsure of what to say. "I'm just sorry."

Will came towards him with out another moment's hesitation. Both of them embraced as well as reveled in the others presence.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am" Bill choked out, muffled by Will's shirt.

Silence followed, but it was for Will to gain his composure. "I've missed…you." Will said as he took a harder grip on his father's coat.

Elizabeth had by now taken off her binding from her mouth and hands and stood in awe. Tears formed in her eyes and trickled slowly down her cheek while her arm wrapped around her. She covered her mouth to try and keep as reverent as possible.

Many times in the past her and Will had spoke of their parents. She would talk fondly of her mother, but only knew her as an acquaintance, from the stories her father told her. Will would often speak of how wonderful his father was, as he got older the memories faded, some bitterness and anger in sued, but he always had some hope of goodness in the absent man.

Of course Jack had come out from the side of the house. He was the shadow that had caught Will's eye earlier. Jack stood next to Liz and watched for as long as he could bear and started to go towards them but Liz put a firm hand on his arm.

"No Jack, just let them be."

"Oh! C'mon, they'll have plenty more moments. Besides, we need to catch up!"

So he leapt over to the two men and laid a hand on their shoulders.

"Well isn't this lovely! What say you to having us for dinner? We have a lot of talking mate…" He started towards the front door. "Oh Liz love, rum please?" he called behind him with a dashing grin.

At the mention of his wife's name he realized he hadn't checked on her and immediately went to her side.

"Elizabeth! God I'm sorry I –"

"Shhh" she smiled with a finger to his lips. "No no none of that, I'm fine, see?" She put her hand on his cheek and felt the warm moisture from passing tears.

"Are you sure? …And the…?" he was hesitant to mention the baby.

She grinned. "Yes fine. Now go, its not everyday your father appears on our doorstep."


	11. A Phantom Of Delight

So on that mild spring day, Bootstrap Bill Turner came, once again, into Will's life. The told the young man heroin tales on the sea as Elizabeth and Will sat intently listening to his escapades. It was almost as if his absence went without mentioning. After Paul and Andrew had their own ordeal with their father, Will could see exactly where Bill was coming from. But why hadn't he come back when he wasexiled from the Black Pearl?

Bill looked down at his boots

"It was simple really…I was afraid"

"Afraid? You battled four Spanish ships in the Mediterranean, captured a string of islands in the Caribbean, and was a member of the feared Black Pearl…you weren't afraid _then._" Will said with astonishment.

"But with all that, YOU weren't involved."

Will looked at him with a pause, wanting for him to continue.

"Of course after I had gotten free of the restraints in the water, I got ashore, it wasn't later until I realized I was a cursed man. My body was damned by the night, void of emotion, and I couldn't have let you see me like that. Also, if they found you with me then they would have surely killed you."

Will solemnly nodded.

"You hate me." Bill stated in a low voice.

Will looked up again. "No I don't hate you. It's just a lot to think about. But I have to put myself in your situation." He paused again. "With my child on the way it's made me look at things from your perspective. I don't think I would have done much different."

When this was mentioned Jacks eyes grew. He looked from Wills hand on Elizabeth, to her, to her untouched glass of rum and back to her.

Elizabeth noticed his eyes on her and smiled.

"Oh" she laughed. "Sorry to tell you like this Jack."

"Damned right." He said, leaning forward in his chair. "I resen' the fact you didn't inform me earlier." He said in a half mocking tone.

They all laughed. "Yes, sorry _Uncle_ Jack." Will winked.

Jack threw him a glare.

"Well congratulations my boy! That's wonderful news! Did you hear that Jack? I'm going to be a grandfather." Bill patted Will on the Back and elbowed Jack who just slumped in his chair when the burley man, jabbed him, slightly too hard.

"This seems like the right time to give you this…" Bill stood up and went outside the door, when he came back a moment later it was with a trunk of treasure. He could barely keep it off the ground to move it.

"What's all this?" Will questioned, going toward the chest.

"Barbossa's Treasure." Chimed Jack.

"Oh no, we don't want any part of _that_" Elizabeth said as she took her place by Will.

"No it's alright. After Barbossa was killed, the Red Coats took all the treasure back to Port Royal, but in high pirate fashion –" He said proudly. "We decided to take our share. But don't worry…" Bill took his sward handle and beat the lock off as it banged then clanked to the ground. He opened it to reveal a mound of gold, jewelry, silver, precious jewels, and money from all over the world. "We already checked, not one piece of Aztec Gold."

After Will took his eyes from the gleaming metals he glanced at Liz. She looked back and shrugged.

"Are you sure you want to give ALL of his to us?"

"Yes son, besides Jack and I have already go our share, this is your part."

"Alright." Will said hesitantly. "Thank you. Liz and I are indebted. You don't know how much this means to our family." Will smile was growing.

Will embraced him and slapped him on the back.

Jack cleared his throat. "Say, what 'bout puttin' us up for the night mate? That tavern smelled of stale ale…usually I wouldn't complain, but there aren' any women to accomp'ny the stench."

Elizabeth smiled. "Sure Jack, but its not exactly like there are any women for you here either."

He winked. "But you've got free rum."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Will was lying in bed, reading the one of Liz's poetry books like he usually did late at night.

Liz turned over and smiled.

"How about you read aloud. I love to hear William Wordsworth."

Will nervously turned the page. "Oh, no I'm tired. We had better get some sleep.

"Oh come on now, just one page, that's all."

Will laid the book on the nightstand and attempted to lie facing the other way with an inaudible response.

"Mr. Turner" She said as she turned his shoulder. "What has gotten into you?"

Will looked away, then back at her. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

"Sure, its not that late, we – "

She could tell he was going to say something he was nervous about. Whenever he grew embarrassed his hands fumbled and his face went slightly warm.

"I mean…I can't read."

"What?" she looked on him softly.

Will looked away then reluctantly back to her eyes. "I never learned to read properly. Mr. Brown started to teach me as a boy, but later said it was useless, just that I needed to learn metallurgy and literacy would never benefit me."

Elizabeth was surprised.

"So when you read every night you're…"

"Attempting." He shied.

"Why didn't I know this?" She said softly.

"I didn't want you to know… you're so smart Liz. You grew up with tutors and scholars. Anything I learned paled in comparison to what you knew."

She looked on upon him with compassion. "Oh love please don't think that way. I never would have thought less of you if you told me, and I still don't. I love you." Liz leaned in and kissed him firmly. He smiled back at her and touched her cheek.

"So." She leaned across him and took the book from the table and turned to a marked page. "How about you start here – and I'll help you."

Will took the book and looked upon the words with concentration as he began:

"_She was a…a …_" he paused.

Then Liz spoke.

"_A phantom_"

Then he repeated it:

"_She was a phantom of delight.  
When first she gleamed upon my sight;  
A lovely_…." He glanced at her again.

"_Apparition_" She stated sweetly.

Will nodded. "_A lovely apparition  
To be a moment's ornament;  
Her eyes as stars of Twilight fair;  
Like... Twilight's, too, her dusky hair;  
But all things else about her drawn  
From… May-time and the cheerful Dawn;  
A… dancing Shape, an Image gay,  
To… to…. haunt, to startle, and way-lay_."

When he finished halfway. Will smiled and she could tell he felt some accomplishment.

"That was very good." She cooed.

"Now you read it. I was trying to concentrate and didn't understand a word." He laughed.

She complied and took the book and finished the poem:

"_I saw her upon a nearer view,  
A Spirit, yet a Woman too!  
Her household motions light and free,  
And steps of virgin liberty;  
A countenance in which did meet  
Sweet records, promises as sweet;  
A Creature not too bright or good  
For human nature's daily food;  
For transient sorrows, simple wiles,  
Praise, blame, love, kisses, tears and smiles. _

And now I see with eye serene  
The very pulse of the machine;  
A Being breathing thoughtful breath,  
A Traveler between life and death;  
The reason firm, the temperate will,  
Endurance, foresight, strength, and skill;  
A perfect Woman, nobly planned,  
To warm, to comfort, and command;  
And yet a Spirit still, and bright,  
With something of angelic light."

Will looked over at her out of the corner of his eye.

She smiled shyly. "What?"

"I think you were the muse of this poem."

She laughed but just played along. "Well… Mr. Wordsworth did come and visit my father years ago. This is the book he gave me of his publications.

"I knew it!" he said excitedly. " That's it! If we have a daughter, no men will be coming within 100 miles of her! Otherwise she'll become the subject of poets romances." He said, tapping the book.

"Hmm. A hint of jealousy?" she teased.

He shook his head with a smile and leaned closer.

"No…" he kissed her. "They could never know you…" he kissed her again " like I know you."

She nodded intently as he leaned against her, his lips against hers.


	12. New Land

When Nate and Lucy returned they were greeted with a welcome and of course another stereotypical "Will and Elizabeth story": An almost abduction, a long lost father returning, and a treasure entrusted in the Turner's care.

After Lucy's initial reaction with mouth agape, she sat back and shook her head in disbelief.

"Unbelievable…" she quietly stated. "How does all of this seem to happen to you?"

Elizabeth smiled and shrugged. Lucy turned to Nathan. "Well haven't you got something to say to all that?"

Nate paused. "Are you going to continue working?"

Lucy rolled her eyes.

Will looked to Elizabeth and nodded. "Yes I was planning on it. Of course money isnt an issue now. I would happily work without pay, maybe that way you can find another apprentice."

This reassurance relaxed the once tensed Nathan, who desperately needed Will's skill with a hammer.

"Oh Elizabeth! I must show you the dress I bought while in Bloomsburg. You should wear it sometime, the color would look stunning on you." She said while standing and taking the young woman's hand.

Elizabeth smiled and stood with her. "That would be lovely. But we'd better try it on quick before I get any bigger!" she exclaimed, gesturing towards her middle.

Will smiled and looked unknowingly loving upon her. He had noticed how she would imagine certain things such as her stomach growing, or the baby moving. Of course she wasn't far enough along for the baby to kick but he had noticed a slight difference in her lower abdomen. Normally her flat stomach is perfectly flush and even indented from her hipbones, now it had become considerably firm and raised ever so slightly. To someone who was oblivious to her pregnancy they would have found no difference, but to Will's perfectly trained eye to his only love, they both agreed the changes had begun. He was pulled from his thoughts by his wife's melodious voice.

"Will, Lucy and I are going next door. Why don't you ask Nate about the barn?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead, then took a seat across from Nathan.

"Whats this about a barn?" Nate asked leaning forward

"Well Liz and I thought that we'd like to aquire some land, you're aware of the pasture just south of here? I believe Bob Yates owns it. We'd like to own a few horses, take care of the land, something neither of us would have gotten a chance to do in England or in the Caribbean and now we've got the expenses to cover it… but we're sure we'll need a stable or a barn first."

"You're right. What a wonderful idea! Certainly you'll need some help."

Will smiled. "Yes that's where you come in, friend."

"Though two men wont be cut out of a job like that. Surely we'll find some strong backs in this town. Besides, you two haven't been here long enough to meet all the locals."

Will nodded, thinking it all through, then tilted his head in thought with a little hesitation: " No doubt I would have to go to Mr. Yates and enquire his asking price… and not to mention rally a few men together. But why would they want to help _me_?"

Nathan laughed. "C'mon Will! This is a community… I don't know how it was in your old neighborhood, but here everyone helps everybody else. Like the doctor! …What happened when you offered to pay him?"

Will sat back. "He refused, said it wasn't nessesary."

"Exactly. He knew Elizabeth was in need and saw your distress, just a man of God he is. You'll find that all around here. Don't worry, we'll find plenty of willing men." Nate stood up and started towards the door. "Look, if it makes you feel better I'll go with you tomarrow to ask Mr. Yates."

Will gave him a grin and slapped a hand on his shoulder. "That would be great. Thanks. "

"Alright. Off to unpack! I'll see you tomarrow."

The next day Will and Nate went a little down the road to Mr. Bob Yates' modest, yet wealthy county home. The butler greeted them and asked them to wait in the parlor. Will couldn't help but feel a little Déjà vu as he sat in the well furnished home – almost expecting Governor Swann to emerge from the doorway. Instead it was a man much taller, much thinner, and no wig. Nathan and Will stood to introduce themselves before sitting down again.

"So what can I help you boys with today?"

Will cleared his throat and began, "Well sir, I am aware that you own much of the land surrounding this area. Some of which is right behind my home on Hawkins St. I'm here to request about you selling it to me, if it pleases you."

Bob looked at the young man. Strong, handsome, he also noticed a wedding band, his hands were rough and callused, he could tell he was a man of ambition.

"Yes I suppose so. I wasn't planning on selling it anytime soon but you boys look like fine pair of souls. Though it is a nice plot of soil. I can't just let it go for free now." He paused in thought then spoke again, but quickly. " I'll ask 200 pounds. All 27 acres of it."

Will smiled and stood up, he wasn't expecting Mr. Yates to be so cordial about the notion of selling the land in the first place. Not that the price was below average, in fact Will thought he might be stretching it – but considering the situation he didn't mind at all.

"So do we have a bargain?" asked the older man

"Yes sir! Thank you very much sir." Will stuck out his hand for a shake and Mr. Yates slightly laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Well if you two don't have any other business today we could go down and mark it off, even get some of the deeds set up."

Will looked at Nate who seemed to agree. "Yes I think we can do that. Thank you very much for taking time out of your day sir."

Bob smiled again, "Listen Mr. Turner, you calling me Sir isn't helping me forget the fact I'm going to be a grandfather soon. You call me Bob or we don't have a deal." He joked.

"Yes si- I mean, sure. But call us Will and Nathan, the Mister is enough to drive me insane."

"Agreed"

Will, Nate, and Mr. Yates went down to the new land and marked it off with stakes to identify the established boarders, stakes were drove into the dirt and surveyed to make sure they were even. Elizabeth, who had just arrived home, stepped out on to the balcony that faced the back of the house. She immediately picked out Will from the three men in the distance. He was chasing down a ribbon that had blown from one of the wooden stakes, he tripped over a hidden pile of rocks, dusted himself off quickly and jumped back on the fluttering piece of cloth. She couldn't help but laugh, and once he had it in his hand he stood almost triumphantly. Elizabeth held her hands above her head and gave him a round of applause. When he heard the faint clapping he turned his head this way and that and found his wife watching from afar and immediately became slightly embarrassed of his antics, though he could almost see her amused smile from where he was.

"It's ours!" He yelled with his arms outstretched, indicating the land around him.

Nathan and Bob turned around to see Will jumping up and down, then off to the side, at the Turner home, the figure of Elizabeth.

"That's wonderful!" she replied just as loudly. "I love you!"

"I love you too Liz!"

Just as he turned around Bob and Nate stood there…watching. Will looked down instantly and cleared his throat. "Lets… uh… get back to work."

* * *

**sorry for such a long long delay. my time is really being crunched and its getting harder to write. i have an idea how i want to end the story...its just the in between that is giving me trouble. if you think you can contribute, please email me. my email is in my profile )**

**thanks! dont forget to review.**


	13. It's Raining Harder

**Thanks so so so so much to williz. You are amazing and are a great inspiration! To everyone else, my faithful readers - dont forget to review!**

**-Innersmile )**

* * *

Elizabeth was in the kitchen, setting the saucers and teacups on the silver platter. She looked over them once…then twice, moved the cup to face the left and adjusted the tiny spoon to the other side of the plate. She had never really served tea to anyone before, so she tried to remember what the Maids had done. Eventually satisfied she went into the living room and sat the tray on the coffee table in front of the talking men.

"Thank you dear." Mr. Yates smiled

"My pleasure Bob, really Will and I can't thank you enough. You've been so kind to us."

"I'm Glad to help." Then he turned his attention to Will. "So, what's the next step in your master plan?" he asked half joking.

"Will smiled and took a sip of his warm tea." I believe we should try and start working on the stable. We cant buy any horses without a place for them to stay, besides, winter is coming soon, yesterday I saw one of the first bare trees of the year."

Then Nate chimed in: " If we start now we might get most of it done before it gets cold."

"Oh we can do it before then." Replied Bob. "I'll get my sons to help. They're good strong lads."

So in the next few weeks Will, Nathan, Bob and his two sons Robert and Edward worked diligently. Robert, the elder of the brothers was no doubt his father's son. He was tall and thin, with deep-set eyes and a pleasing countenance. Edward on the other hand was slightly more rounded but with the same height. They were friendly enough to Will and Nate but never as cordial as Bob. One could only expect that their father dragged them into all sorts of odd jobs, even though they were full-grown men with families of their own. In the next two months the barn began to take shape, Will and Robert would go into town every few days to restock supplies. Elizabeth would come out and attempt to help. Eventually Will would ask her to go in. She, of course was reluctant to abide and usually started a quarrel with him, but she knew he was meaning it all in the best sense. In the weeks that that followed the weather changed from mild to cold, then some days it with a bitter chill in the air. The men would sometimes come inside the house and warm up by the fire. On one of the days that Will had gone into town Elizabeth came outside to see how things were going.

"Bob, Edward! Do you need anything to drink?" she asked the two men perched on the roof.

"No thank you dear. We're fine. Oh! And if you're wondering, Will left a few minutes ago for town." Bob strained to say as he kept his balance.

"Right. Thank you." She said as she rubbed her arms to take the chill off.

"Dearest you must be freezing. Here – take this, it'll do you more good." Liz turned around to see a short plump woman coming up behind her. She draped a shawl around the young woman's shoulders as she took a place beside her.

"Oh thank you, how kind." Elizabeth beamed

"I don't think I've met you. I'm Martha Yates, Bob's wife. I've heard such lovely things about you." Her kind blue eyes radiated warmth, even in the winters gray day.

"Very nice to make your acquaintance. I'm Elizabeth Turner. You're family has been such a blessing to us. Your husband and your son's have been so nice as to help."

"Yes, my husband never grows tired of such things." The older woman touched Elizabeth's arm and leaned in a little closer, although with the height difference she had to slightly stand on her toes to reach Elizabeth's shoulder. "I do believe I may be of some assistance to you in the near future too, my dear." She spoke with an audible twinkle in her eye.

"Oh?" Elizabeth questioned, a perplexed look on her delicate features.

"I'm the Midwife! And by the looks of it…" she scanned Liz from top to bottom. " You only have about six months left eh?"

Elizabeth laughed. "That is a talent. How could you tell? With these confounded dresses on its hard to notice any change what so ever."

"Call it a my trained eye." She smirked. "I've been in this business longer than you've been alive… though I've never had any medical training, I've never had one new born be in danger in my care." She slightly boasted.

Elizabeth sat and talked to the woman about almost everything in the town, people, who owns what and who's related to whom. Even the town square, when it was built, how long the Yates' had lived there and why they had come to America. Of course she inquired as to Elizabeth's and Will's past, Liz discretely shrugged it off and gave her a simple answer and said, "Just as you would imagine… we wanted our own life here." Which she consoled herself in thinking that it wasn't all a lie – it just wasn't the whole truth.

Later that night when Will had returned it was almost dark. He said he would come inside as soon as he stacked the wood…

Branches tapping at the window awaked Elizabeth – she had fallen asleep on the sofa in the living room waiting for him to come in. She looked around and noticed Will wasn't inside. Liz got up and looked curiously around the kitchen and in the study, she could see out the window that the rain had started to fall, and by the sound of the banging of the leaves and branches, the wind had picked up too. Elizabeth opened the back door; the wind slightly pushed it back, forcing her to brace herself against the frame. She could see Will through the darkness and rain, on the roof with a hammer in hand.

"Will what on earth are you doing?" she yelled loud enough for him to hear.

"The wind – it blew off a few of the boards! I've got to replace them." He replied, still trying to keep his balance on the slippery tiles.

"You're being absurd! Come inside, its raining harder."

He continued hammering away, using the limited light that the fogged covered lantern put off. "I'm almost done."

Just as he had finished putting in the last nail, lightning struck the sky and broke off into a thousand strands across the sky. Thunder soon followed and Will made his way to the ladder on the side of the building. He struggled to hold the lantern in one hand, the hammer in the other and retain his footing on the wet ladder. The rain began to pour even more fiercely than before. Another lightning strike, and the one of the ladders legs sunk into the drenched ground below. It started to wobble and Will let the lantern fall with a crash to the ground. The ladder tipped backwards as Will attempted to keep balanced and try to reach for the Stable's roof.

"Will!" Elizabeth bolted from the doorway.

Just before she could reach him the ladder tilted completely backwards and Will lost his footing, taking the young man and throwing him to the ground with his head hitting the pile of boards he had stacked earlier.

"No! Will are you all right? Can you hear me?" Elizabeth knelt in the rain as she turned him over to face her. She couldn't see his face in the dim light and struggled to take his arm and put it around her shoulders. She lifted him from the ground and dragged him inside the best she could. When they finally reached the door she slammed it shut and again knelt down to check on him.

"Will…Will love can you hear me?"

He moaned, almost inaudible. His head was bleeding from the temple, she observed from brushing away the damp and plastered hair. She looked at him from head to toe and came to the conclusion that the best thing to do was to get him out of his wet clothes and tend to the gash…


	14. Vanceboro

For three days Will lie in bed, slipping in and out of consciousness. He had contracted a fever and it was taking a toll on his tired body. Elizabeth had tried to contact the doctor but learned he was out of town …as usual. So she reluctantly took the advice of Lucy and Nathan. They suggested that, with her condition, she not stay in the same house as her husband, so as to not contract the illness. Within the next two hours of complying to their wishes, she couldn't stand it any longer and (after much protesting) made it well known that she wasn't going anywhere away from Will. As she sat by his side and watched him worsen, her own body also ached, for him. To see him consistently toss and turn, his pillow being drenched with his sweat, she couldn't bear to see him like that. Even though the doctor was gone, she was determined to find a physician.

Lucy entered the Turners' master bedroom to find Liz throwing clothes hastily in a bag.

"What on earth are you doing?"

She looked up when she heard the young woman's voice. "I can't just sit here and watch him suffer like this. I'm going to find a doctor."

"Liz no, you cant, not in your condition –"

Elizabeth cut her off: " I'm pregnant Lucy, not dying!" but she spoke the words out of pure reaction, after they settled in, she shivered at the fact she had even mentioned death.

Lucy sighed and looked down, then took her bag into her own arms. "Alright. Go. But hurry back, and please _be careful._"

As soon as she spoke those words Elizabeth began rushing again. "Thanks so much Luce… I won't be gone for more than a day – hopefully." She added under her breath. Liz grabbed her cloak lying on her oak dresser near by and threw it around her shoulders, then took her bag and placed it under her arm protectively. She hurried down the stairs, taking some two at a time, but before she turned the handle on the front door, Liz turned around slowly to meet her friend.

"I didn't tell him I was leaving…" she spoke, looking up the stairs from which she came. Her brow furrowed in worry once more. "Please take care of him Lucy."

The fiery redhead gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you just make sure you come home safe or I'll never forgive myself."

Elizabeth gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. Then with a heavy heart, went out the large doors. As they shut, Lucy remained standing, gazing at the floor. "Lord put the armor of God on her…" She made the four-pointed sweeping motion across her chest and head and turned to make her way back up to the desperate patient.

Elizabeth finally reached the town of Vanceboro, almost five hours after her departure. The sun was high in the sky but was obscured by the heavy clouds that threatened the coast from the inlet. She scanned the horizon for anything that looked familiar, but knew she wouldn't find anything, it was a subconscious reaction. As she looked, she noticed the occasional passerby shot looks of curiosity at the young, beautiful stranger. She would attempt to give them a small smile or not as they passed but eventually, gave up on all formality and ignored their strange glares. Soon Elizabeth saw the courthouse and decided that would be a fine place to stop and acquire about the local doctors.

She dismounted the horse and made sure to tie her reins securely around the post. Liz glanced around her once more, taking in her surroundings. Then confidently, but cautiously she entered the large white double doors. Inside it was new and fresh. Decorative paintings hung on the wall of British generals and of course one immaculate on of King James. Elizabeth noticed a well-dressed gentleman smoking a pipe near on of the open windows. It was the open window that caught her attention, because of the surrounding white walls, the sunlight adhered a glow to his silhouette.

"Hello sire, so sorry to bother you. My name is Elizabeth Turner, I was wondering if you could direct me to one of your local physicians." She said as soon as she approached the man.

He blew out a puff of smoke then replied, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you miss but the only doctor we have seems to be out on business."

The words hit Elizabeth like a ton of bricks falling from a thousand feet high…'No Doctor … Damn it!" she thought. Liz knew there was no time to sit and waste. She sighed, trying to regain herself.

"Well do you know of anyone, with any medical training at all that can help me?"

The man stuck the pipe in his mouth and spoke through gritted teeth. " 'fraid not. The only one I can think of is myself." He said with a slight chuckle. "But I have no intentions on practicing that profession anymore."

Elizabeth's face brightened with new hope. "Oh please sir, you must help me. I need your help and – " she began but was stopped when he raised his hand.

"Really Miss Turner, I have already professed that I no longer desire to be in that field, so if you please…" he began to walk away but Liz's frustration and worry got the best of her. She spun the man around and pushed him, the remaining few inches, against the wall with clenched fists.

"Its Mrs. Turner. And I don't think you understand my urgency. I'm saving a life, and I can't do it without your help." Her eyes were boring into his own, he could feel her labored breath upon him and could sense, as well as feel the meaning of what she said.

He sighed and took her clenched fists from his finely pressed suite. She watched him intently, waiting for his next move.

"You must know, I'm not the sort of man to be easily swayed, but you have persuaded me and my heart goes you to you."

Elizabeth felt a wave of relief come over her body, her mind rested, barely, as she knew it wasn't over. "Thank you sir. You have no idea how you've aided me."

The doctor gave her a reluctant smile and tapped the pipe against the windowsill. "Sure…" he looked around to see if anyone had noticed the little display they had moments before. "I'll meet you outside in an hour or so, alright?"

"An hour!"

"Yes…" he replied, rather annoyed that she questioned him.

"We don't have an _hour_!" Elizabeth retorted haughtily, now getting frustrated with him once again.

"Listen I told you I am no longer a man of medicine. I am a Judge. And it so happens that court is in recess now, so ma'am if you don't mind…" he walked over to a nearby hair and slipped a on a black rove, buttoned it, then laid the white powdered wig on his balding head. "Court is going back into session in a matter of minutes." He adjusted it with precision and turned back to Elizabeth, as he did, she thought she detected a small smug smile on his aging face. She watched, not sure what to do. She quickly realized that she had just pushed and physically threatened a judge. Liz swallowed hard and followed him, just before he reached the door, she took his hand attentively. "Your honor… why did you quit being a doctor?"

"What?" he asked aggressively, not seeing the relevance of the question.

"Just – why?"

"The truth? The money. Its fine prestige being a doctor of a fairly quaint town such as this. But I grew tired of all the running about….much like what I'm being asked to do now. The money and standing of a judge is much better, if you must know."

After his slightly winded speech, Elizabeth grew near. "Whatever they're paying you for your services in today's court, I'll double it."

His eyes widened and he wiped his hands roughly on his deep black robe, crinkling it a little. Then he looked nervously about the room once more.

"Wait here." He said. Then he disappeared into the courtroom. The door slammed in Elizabeths face but before her was a plaque that read: "HIS HONORABLE JUDGE JERAMIAH ADAMS."

She turned her ear toward the large wooden doors so she could hear. Dr. Adams voice boomed as he quickly took the bench… "Gentlemen, due to some business of a professional matter, I have been detained to postpone today's hearing until tomorrow eve. Court's adjourned!"


	15. Not Like Most Women

Elizabeth jumped down from the back of the carriage after tying her horse's reins securely. Quickly she went around to the side, Dr. Adams stood, as any gentleman would do, to help her into the carriage. She passed him hastily and jumped inside, he shrugged and stepped in after her. As soon as he was settled, Elizabeth stuck her head out the window and called to the driver, "Sir! To New Bern as quickly as you can."

"Aye Ma'am."

The reins snapped and the carriage turned south. As the carriage rode on, the mists falling from the sky created a fog on the roadside, making the more distant lands invisible, and the view of the trees lining the fencerows, hindered. The riders had to brace themselves as the vehicle went along its way quickly. Elizabeth laid her chin in her hand as she gazed stoically out the open window. Dr. Adams did the same but periodically would glance at her, seeing if he noticed any change or movement. For several minutes they rode in silence. Dr. Adams grew impatient and straightened as he placed his hands in his lap offensively.

"So, you said it was your husband that was ill. What are his symptoms…and when did he start to feel this way?"

Elizabeth was broken from her worrisome concentration. "Yes, my husband William. I – I'm not sure when… it could have been a week or mere days. –" She started, not sure herself of what to say.

"Tell me the whole thing." He spoke mildly.

She sighed and finally consented. "We began building a stable, just outside of our yard in the back. As you know the weather had dramatically changed in the past couple of months. It could have been weeks since he started feeling this way…" she reflected. " But lately he doesn't want to worry me." She slightly smiled on the last part, and then became solemn again.

"Why's that?"

Elizabeth looked at him deliberately "I'm with child, Three months along."

"Oh" He said, sounding a little surprised for some reason or another.

She continued, ignoring his reaction. "Then a few nights ago he took a had fall from the roof…. It was raining so hard that night and I thought I was doing the right thing by getting him warm and dry but…. The fever- it just cam on so quickly and didn't take long for it to over come him." When she finished she was diligently preoccupied and toying with her ring on her finger, her face showed signs of much disturbance.

The doctor looked away and nodded.

"Pneumonia"

"Pardon me?"

He looked back into her sorrowful eyes. "Has he not been keeping his food down, and perspiring?"

She nodded silently then spoke, "He just began throwing up just before I left."

"A severe case of it. In the late stages, I can imagine." His words were compassionate, a new tone that Elizabeth had not heard from this man.

She made no sound, no nod, or hint of her even hearing what he said. But the tone in his voice, and his words were enough to let her know just how serious the danger Will was in. Again they sat in silence. The occasional SPLASH from the puddles outside and the squeaking of the wheels were the only sound that kept them from their dark thoughts. The Doctor had been studying Elizabeth for quite sometime before he spoke again.

"You're not like most women are you?"

Elizabeth looked at him from the corner of her eye. "What would make you say a thing like that?"

The man searched for the right words, "Your speech, tone of voice, if one met you one would assume you were of nobility. But your dress and actions are that of common standing."

"My actions?" she asked skeptical.

"Yes, the way you handle your horse, and jumping off carriages and such, not very ladylike if I do say so. Also, coming to a town across the inlet and away from your husband. No woman in her right mind would come without some sort of protection, in that far of a journey. " His voice hinting of distain, and yet he still leaned slightly forward as he spoke.

Her lips pursed and muscles tightened unnoticeably. "This may surprise you but that's not why I took a husband, sir. I can take care of myself jut fine."

He leaned back in his chair, but unscaved by her words. "And you mentioned your husband building his own stable, a man of wealth would never do that sort of thing… Yet you gave me the offer of doubling my pay, I'm assuming you have the means for it. " For a second his eyes left her face and was drawn to her hand which was in her lap, slightly palm up, noticing her scar.

"And your hand there…"

She looked down and quickly covered it in her cloak.

"That was a nasty wound, wasn't it? … And yet it looks as if it wasn't properly taken care of."

Elizabeth straightened and gave him a nod. "You're very observant Doctor."

He smiled, again with that same almost smug countenance. "I am, and as a doctor it's my job to make observations."

She smiled, but out of hostility, and remained quiet.

"Well…" He continued. "Aren't you going to elaborate?"

"And why should I?" she retorted, chin held up.

He quickly blew air from his flared nostrils. "I've been dragged – by you – into his carriage, dropped my duties in the court, and have a very long, very rough ride with a woman I've never met. The least you could do is explain yourself."

Elizabeth's jaw tightened in disaprovement. She cocked an eyebrow and hastily replied. "_You_ sir, obliged to come, no one did any dragging. _You_ also consented to leave your court. And I have told you everything you are at liberty to know about myself. Anything else is irrelevant."

He crossed his arms and remained looking at her. The small quarrel was heightened with each personality. Elizabeth's independence is what was driving him to ask questions, almost offending him, that she was so outspoken. But to Elizabeth, the doctor's haughty attitude drove her to disagree with him. They were bound to butt heads. As they sat, their eyes remained locked, almost as if they were in a duel without words, neither willing to back down.

"I don't believe your reasons for quitting medicine." She said.

"I don't expect you to understand anything." He replied shortly.

Elizabeth burned and her fists balled up as an automatic response. "Is that an insult to my gender?"

"Take it as what you like." He said looking away once more.

She paused, even though there was obvious tension between them, she could tell this was a sore subject with him and aimed on hitting it. "Well lets see if I can scrounge up the truth…" she searched the air for answers. "It could very well be the money, but that's a poor excuse…" Elizabeth tired many scenarios just to see his reaction, nothing had made a difference until: " I know…one of your patients died."

Dr. Adams turned and glared at the young woman, his eyes were slits, and he swallowed hard. "Don't talk of what you don't know lass."

She nodded, almost proud of herself for finding his weakness. For the entire ride this man was set on driving her into the ground, trying to make her feel small, and now it was her turn. "So that's it, isn't it?"

He shook his head silently and turned away again.

"Oh come on." She breathed. "Well…. Aren't you going to elaborate?" she said, mocking the tone in his voice from earlier.

He turned quickly and almost yelling, replied. "Are you really not going to shut up about it until I tell you?"

She smiled devilishly and shook her head.

"It was my wife!" he shouted. Elizabeth was taken back…and took her place, sitting back. Dr. Adams paused again, and spoke quietly and solemn expressions on his face. "She died five years ago. She trusted me to heal her… she trusted me…." He hid his face, not wanting her to see the tears forming in his eyes. "I swore off medicine…" Then he looked at her and tilted his head slightly. "Mrs. Turner, do you know the difference in being a man of law and a doctor?"

She sat silently; her doe eyes were filling with tears as well.

"When you're a doctor…. They bury your mistakes."

Elizabeth bit her lip. She felt ashamed of herself. Usually Elizabeth was never like that, even when her and Will were children and they would quarrel, it never became out of hand or cruel. There was just something about this man that rubbed her the wrong way. It was something in his voice. But back in Port Royal she had grown accustom to dealing with men like this…assuming that a woman was an ignorant creature and had no place in a 'Man's World'

"Doctor, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken that way to you. I'm forgetting that you're doing me a service. You must think me ungrateful."

The hostility in his eyes faded when he saw her sincerity. He noticed that she now didn't look him in the eye as she had done before.

"No… No Mrs. Turner I don't think you ungrateful. But when I said you weren't like other women I wasn't lying. I don't think I've met one quite like you." He gave her a small smile. As Elizabeth returned it, there was a silent mutual understanding that all was well between them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as Elizabeth entered the home she made her way to the stairs and spoke behind her. "Right this way doctor, follow me." But the doctor didn't follow; he walked at a slow pace behind Elizabeth, taking in his surroundings. While she took the steps, almost two at a time until she reached the bedroom door. She quickly knocked and entered to see Lucy asleep on the nearby chair. Her head lifted when she heard Elizabeth come in. But Liz paid no attention; her focus was directed to Will, still motionless in the bed.

"How is he Lucy?" she asked while stroking his matted hair. There was no answer from behind her. Liz turned, worried, to her friend. "Lucy?"

She looked into her eyes reluctantly. " He…. He's alive." She tried to give her a reassuring smile. Elizabeth looked back into her loves face and looked over him again and again, attempting to retain every part of his features. "He is worsening…" she breathed.

In the doorway, the Doctor cleared his throat. Lucy turned around. "Oh, hello, who might this be?"

Elizabeth stood from the bed and walked towards them. "Lucy, this is Dr. Adams, he's come to assist us."

"Very nice to meet you sir, thank you so much for coming." Spoke Lucy mildly.

"Its my pleasure." He said, feeling slightly out of place and awkward. Then he looked over to the young man lying on the bed. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

"No not at all, please." Elizabeth said, moving to the side so he could approach the bed.

The doctor set his bag on a nearby table; he removed his glasses from his coat pocket. Lucy took Liz by her shoulders. "Elizabeth you shouldn't be in here, we've discussed this. Come, we'll sit in the parlor." Lucy hastily tried to move Liz toward the door, who was slightly resisting. But the doctor spoke and they both paused. " No need to worry Mrs. Turner… I will do the best of my ability." As he said this, the understanding smile returned and Elizabeth nodded in agreement. The door shut behind the two women and Dr. Adams turned to his patient and took a deep breath. " Lord be with me… give me strength and save this boys life."


	16. Please Stay

The wind blew the shutter up against the window. A few tapping sounds presided the racket made my rattling branches from the old oak tree near the house. Elizabeth had no recognition of the unpleasant sounds. She had been lying in bed for what seemed like forever and her mind never stopped wandering, as it had done for the past week. Periodically Liz would turn to her side and lay an arm next to her, as if forgetting Will wasn't lying there. But cold sheets and an empty pillow would bring her back to reality. She had been sleeping in the guest bedroom ever since Will had become ill… but truthfully she hadn't actually slept at all. Liz would try and make herself find some sort of peaceful slumber, but without exception, it eluded her. She didn't pretend to know that this cycle of exhaustion wasn't good for the baby, which worried her also. Elizabeth sunk lower in the covers, trying to warm herself. The guest room was always drafty from that faulty window that now pulsated in the gusts of wind. Will had told her he would fix it, now she couldn't care less. Liz paused and closed her eyes as she tenderly bit her lower lip in thought. After a moment she threw back the sheets and grabbed her robe from the dresser near by. She draped it around her thin frame and took the candle from the bedside. As quietly as she could, Liz made her way down the hallway, making sure not to stumble over the staircase banister as she had heard Will do many times before in the dark. She slightly smiled at the thought of him yelping in the middle of the night – her running out to check on him – and Will on the ground, nursing his swollen toe. He had a bad habit of getting up to get a glass of water in the early morning hours. Her smile faded as she reached the master bedroom. Liz pushed the cracked door open a bit further and peeked inside. She saw the doctor in one of the chairs in the corner, no doubt soundly asleep. That was apparent by his steady snoring. She walked in and made her way slowly to the fireplace on the far side of the room. The moonlight coming from the untied curtains allowed her to blow the dim candle out. The fireplace and nighttime glow was enough for her to see where she was going. When she approached the fire, the warmth radiated from its flames and made her features glow. She bent down and placed her hands close to the orange brim. Liz curled her toes as the fire warmed her cold bare feet and thawed her body. Again she stood, this time she went to a nearby chair and placed her hands on its back and leaned forward. For a moment she just stood there… finally she turned her head and for the first time since she entered the room – laid eyes on Will. She was afraid to see how his condition had progressed, if it had done so at all or not. Cautiously she approached the bed, swallowing hard before she became too close. Silent and still she looked over him. His helpless state was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Liz brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle her cries. It was overwhelming and on of the first times she realized what it would be like to live a life without her one true love… it wouldn't be a life at all. In desperation she knelt down and felt his leg, as if to hold him there with her. She placed her hands higher up his body to his stomach and chest. Elizabeth could hardly see from the ears blurring her vision. When she came to his face – her eyes traced every contour, every feature. Her eyes moved quickly, soaking in his presence. Again she covered her mouth.

"Oh God." She spoke in a hoarse whisper. She took his hand and put it on her cheek. She leaned into him and relished his touch, wanting him to really touch her again, and to feel his hands. Her eyes closed and a flood of tears cascaded down her face.

"Will please… don't do this…pl – please stay." She strained to speak through her sobs. "I love you so much." Over and over she whispered this single phrase, and again and again her eyes scanned his face and her hand caressed his hand.

"I love you, you hear me Will? …. I love you…. God." It became almost impossible for her to speak from her crying, she paused for a moment then looked up and closed her eyes once more. "God are you listening? I'll do anything… Lord I'll do anything!" Again she put his hand to her face. She kissed his palm and knelt her head to lay it on his chest. Her fingers clung to his damp shirt. After a moment of sobs she brought her eyes to him again, they were red and watering.

"Don't leave me Will Turner…Don't leave us." She whispered as she placed a hand on her stomach. The whole time, Will hadn't made any indication of her presence. But what consoled Elizabeth was his ruddy cheeks and steady breathes. She bent down lower to the ground where she was finally sitting on the floor. She laid her lips to his hand and kept her eyes on him. Once more she kissed him then finally laid her head to the side and rested it on his bedside, her hands clenching his.

Elizabeth uneasily awoke. She lifted her head and rubbed her neck. Her sore muscles ached from falling asleep sitting up against the bed. She realized the sunlight was streaming through the nearby window. For days the sun hadn't shown itself until now. Liz shielded her eyes from the glare as she stood slowly. She made her way over to the window and approached it with tender steps. Her feet padded the rug with attentiveness. As she stood looking out she embraced herself and slightly leaned back, then a bit forward again, as if making herself consoled. Her mind was in another place and her stomach burned of hunger pains. Liz closed her eyes and laid her head against the window frame. The previous night had brought so much to her attention, and weight to her heart. For days she had tried to put the thought of Will dying out of her mind. Even though she had led a life previous to him, those 18 years weren't anything compared to what life was like now, with him. He brought her to life. Part of her wanted to go out to the sea again, just as she dreamed when she was a little girl. To grab a pistol in one hand and a sword in the other. To trash the dresses and take up some trousers as she dueled feared pirates. In that way she envied Annamaria. But at the same time she was content in New Bern, on dry land, with Will, and pregnant with his child. Although they had chosen a more domestic lifestyle, it was nothing like the one she lead in Port Royal. There was no formality and she was free to he herself and speak her mind. Also the idea of Will never meeting his son of daughter, and their child never having a father was unbearable. Elizabeth brought a hand up to her forehead and rubbed it slowly. Then she rested her chin against her knuckles, still gazing out the shining window. The crackling, dying fire was the only noise in the room…the she heard:

"Elizabeth…"

Her name was called in a distant sounding voice, almost inaudible. She spun around to see Will extending a hand to her.


	17. The Messenger

When you're wandering, stumbling in the dark, fear consumes you. Your hands move deftly across the invisible objects surrounding you. Your heart races and your throat tightens, it's hard to breath. Once slivers of light are seen, your eyes widen, automatically your feet carry you faster and quicker. The lights grow brighter; the warmth of the sun on your skin becomes stronger. And when you see the edge of the trees nearing, you can't help but smile. All at once you're out of the woods and the dark and in the clear, you can't resist laughing with joy and praising God for his mercy.

This is exactly what Elizabeth felt when she saw Will reach for her hand and speak her name. Her hands cupped his face as she hovered over him, a smile spreading. Soft tears came to her eyes. "Yes love, I'm here."

Her voice was sweet and filled with security. He slightly smiled; his eyes were barely open as he looked up at her. Slowly he took her hand and placed it on his chest to bring her nearer. Elizabeth hugged close to him tenderly. When she raised her head from him she looked on his face once again.

"How do you feel?" she asked, a motherly tone lacing her voice.

Will paused a second and swallowed, then took a deep breath. "Tired."

Elizabeth quickly got up and started away from him. "I'll go so you can rest."

"No." he breathed, still holding her hand. "Stay"

She walked back towards him and approached with a smile, willingly coming back. She took a place at his side once more and lay on her side slightly above him. She knelt and kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes. Elizabeth felt his shirt – it was dry, his fever must have broken some time in the night.

After a moment Will opened his eyes and shifted slightly to try and sit up, but couldn't find the strength. Elizabeth helped him lay back down, as he did so defeated.

So to let him see her more easily, Liz moved down and lay next to him, their faces almost touching. Will put an arm around her as his hand traced circles on the small of her back lightly. He was still weak, but he wanted to be near her. Just her lying there made him feel as if his strength was returning. Elizabeth's eyes were locked with his, just relishing his hands on her, and him there – talking with her. As they lay there, unspoken sweet nothings were exchanged and Will moved his hand to her face and traced her jaw line to her lips, then moved it lightly down across her shoulder and arm. Lightly for a second his hand brushed her lower abdomen. Will swallowed hard as his eyes shot up to meet hers. Elizabeth felt him flinch and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Will?" she questioned softly

"The baby…. Have you been alright?" he asked apprehensive of the answer he might receive.

"We're fine." She replied reassuringly. Her hand lay atop his as she moved it across her stomach. His eyes were fixed on her middle, in awe. She smiled in delight at his reaction. She had forgotten that he hadn't seen her for almost a month. She was getting close to her fourth month of pregnancy now.

"You feel that? …" she asked.

He was silent as his brow furrowed. He nodded the looked back at her. "What is it? . . . Does it hurt?" He asked as she pressed his fingers harder against the bump. "No it doesn't hurt." She laughed. "… that's our baby Will."

His mouth fell slightly open as his eyes switched from hers to his hand. "That's – my baby ….Wow Liz, that's amazing."

She laughed again and hugged him close to her. "Just wait a few more months, then you'll truly be amazed." His eyes closed as he smiled and breathed into her.

She pulled back and ran her fingers across his tired features.

"Sleep Will, you need to heal."

After a moment of silence, Elizabeth assumed Will had fallen asleep. She lie there, simply feeling the warmth of the dying fire on her face. She fingered Will's shirt button and ran her finger around its rough surface. Slowly she took the sheets edge and pulled it closer to her and Will's chest, laying it down gently on top of them. Then Liz closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. For weeks she hadn't heard Will speak one audible word. He only lay there, either unconscious from the awful fever that consumed him, or vomiting, trembling, and coughing in all hours of the night. Now she lay next to him, speaking with him, knowing that he was going to be alright and that her place was by his side – forever.

"Elizabeth" Will turned his head further to look in the eyes

She was broken out of her dreamy haze by the sound of his tired voice.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to take care of you." He spoke sadly.

Elizabeth smiled and touched his chin, his stubble rubbing against her delicate fingers.

"Will you needn't apologize. I was fine, really… You were so sick. Will I almost lost you. Every night I prayed by your bedside… You were the one who needed taking care of." She looked down and smoothed the sheets next to them.

Will moved slowly and touched her hand as he labored breathing started to regulate. "Just before I became ill… I remember you were getting sick."

Liz gave him a sympathetic smile and squeezed his hand in return. "Yes I was getting sick in the morning and evenings, but I expected as much…" When she spoke she looked up at him, he had a worry full expression on his already exhausted features. "It's all part of it." She soothed, as she smiled to show him her security. Liz watched him as he just nodded. So she prodded his side to make him smile. Will laughed and caught her hand. She tilted her head with a chuckle. "Don't be so serious Will, you shouldn't be the one taking care of me now, you're still very weak."

He showed her a sincere but reluctant nod and smile.

"Now." She said, starting to get out of the bed. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? … I'll make you anything you like." Liz bent over and touched his nose.

Just then the Doctor knocked on the frame of the bedroom doorway. "Mrs. Turner, the breakfast is already made, I took the liberty and made it myself. I hope you don't mind."

Will sat up with great trouble and looked quizzically at the man.

"That's wonderful, thank you" Liz said kindly as she helped the struggling Will.

"Mr. Turner! How are we feeling this morning? I'm glad to see you awake." He said as he approached the young man with a bright smile, taking a seat next to the bed. He noticed the odd look he was receiving.

"F-Fine…thank you." Will said quietly

Dr. Adams nodded silently for a second and looked at his shoes, then to Elizabeth and back to Will with the same smile. "Glad to hear it… I'm Jeremiah Adams. Mr. Turner. Your lovely wife sought my assistance a couple of days ago. We haven't had the chance to have a proper introduction"

"He came all the way from Vanceboro to help us." Elizabeth added

Will nodded and shook his hand slowly. He still looked curiously at the man. Elizabeth sat down on the bed. "What is it Will?"

His eyes switched from Dr.Adams to his wife. In thought and contemplation he ran his fingers through his matted hair. " Sorry… its nothing. He just reminds me of someone is all."

The Doctor smiled and got up from his chair. "Well if you don't mind, I'll be downstairs gathering my things. It seems as though Mr. Turner will make a full recovery."

That night, the Doctor had brought up his carriage to the Turners house and was preparing to leave. Will had made it downstairs with the assistance of Elizabeth to tell the man how grateful he was for his help.

Will was leaning against the stairs' banister as Dr. Adams put on his coat.

"Will, the best of luck to you." He said as he gave the young man a nod. Then he turned his attention to Liz. "And to you… you truly are one of a kind. I shan't forget everything you've taught me."

Liz smiled and handed the doctor his bags. "You have been wonderful." Then she leaned in a bit closer. "I do hope you keep practicing medicine. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose a loved one in the way you have. But you have a gift."

The Doctor smiled and patted her lightly on the shoulder and nodded knowingly with a slight twinkle in his eyes. Then he walked over to his patient and stuck out his hand.

Will looked at him with a small smile and shook the man's hand slowly. Will paused, and froze as he looked at their hands gripping. He opened his mouth, as if he was trying to speak but nothing came out. A flash of light and images were going through his mind, as it all came too fast, but Will could decipher it. Dr. Adams showed him a secretive smile and leaned forward, just as Liz had done moments before. "Yes I know… mercy is a powerful thing. God has spared you for a purpose Mr. Turner… I'm just a messenger."

His grip was loosened and he turned away from the stunned young man. Dr. Adams placed his hat on his head as he said his goodbyes to Elizabeth once more. Just before he went out the door he stuck his head in from around the corner.

"Take care Will. You're far too young to be doing anything other than living your life."

Will nodded with wide eyes and gave him a small wave.

Elizabeth shut the door behind him and turned to her husband as she put an arm around him to help him up the stairs. As they walked, Elizabeth studied him. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

He nodded.

"William Turner, don't lie to me…"

He paused on the steps and swallowed hard. "Dr. Adams…"

"Yes –"

"I knew I had seen him before… his voice – his hands – the way he moved. I had seen him…" he stumbled slightly

"What are you talking about Will? … You're still not well, you need to lie down."

"No." he said, not moving from his position in the middle of the stairs. "I had seen him Liz… in my dreams. _He_ had pulled me back."

"Pulled you back?" she asked, confusion and curiosity written on her features.

"Jeremiah Adams was my angel."

Elizabeth almost laughed at his reply. But listened intently. "Dr.Adams is far from being anyone's angel. I know – I had to spend the whole ride up here with him."

Will shook his head with vigor. " He's just the messenger. He was God's tool. The Doctor was sent to us… maybe _he_ didn't even know it until he got here."

Elizabeth looked into Wills eyes. They were dark, darker than usual. Filled with compassion and other emotions uneasy to explain. She wrapped her arm around him tighter; she noticed his muscles were taut. She bit her lip in thought and looked at the ground below her. Will breathed heavier and looked away.

Elizabeth found his gaze again and conviction in her voice. "Yes Will, I believe it too."


	18. Wet Kisses

**Hey guys! so sorry this is coming along so slowly...BUT i know - its hard to believe- i have a life. wow. ummm this could possibly be the last update for about a week. Spring Break is coming up and I'm going to be so freaking busy, its unblelieveable. I hope you guys will forgive me. Until then,chew on this, and be patient!**

**thanks sooo much. **

** 3 InnerSmile**

* * *

The next morning Will opened his eyes to see Elizabeth beside him, the first time he had rolled over to see her beautiful face in a long time. Her eyes were open as well and she grazed her hand across his cheek. "Good morning." She smiled.

"It certainly is love." He replied, laying his arm around her waist. Will tenderly touched her fingers, looking at each one intently. Slowly he moved closer to her, and grinned as he leaned forward, but Liz shook her head and pulled the covers up where he could only see her playful eyes. "No Will! I can't get sick."

He laughed and tried to pull down the sheets but she resisted. Will kept on tugging and looked up at her with sorrowful eyes for pity. "Come on Elizabeth, its just a peck, a small kiss… please!" Will reached around her and pulled her closer as he tickled her, he tried to hold her as she continued to fight back and went in to a fit of laughter, finally she escaped his grasp and stood beside the bed. "No sir, kisses are going to have to wait." She smartly said as she put on her robe. Will grabbed his pillow and bunched it up under his chin to look at her. But Elizabeth merely gave him another smile and threw him a lingering look as she stepped out the bedroom. Will collapsed defeated on his back and sighed… he could hear Elizabeth laughing from the stairway.

For the next couple of days Will rested, regained his strength and healed. Mr. Yates and his sons were nice enough to finish the stable without him. Elizabeth, no doubt offered to pay them for their efforts, but the men declined. Saying that 'it was their pleasure to lend a hand to such friendly neighbors.' They hay was even stacked in the loft when Will and Elizabeth finally went outside to take a look at the finished product. Will stepped out and shielded his eyes, as he looked upon the tall wooden edifice "It looks wonderful doesn't it?" He stated, a broad smile dominating his features.

"Hmm. They did a great job. We should have them for dinner sometime… when you're recovered and all." She said as she turned from the building and started to head for the door. Will caught her by the hand "I'm well recovered." He said, with a small glint in his eyes.

Liz gave him a coy smile in return as she laid her arms on his shoulders. "Are you…? I wouldn't want you to be doing anything detrimental to your health."

"Oh no." Will complied, a bit too easily. "I'm perfectly capable." He said, laying his hands on the small of her back, slowly bringing them closer together. Liz leaned in to kiss him. But Liz missed to the left, as if distracted. She spoke in his ear instead, leaving poor Will surprised and still poised for a tender kiss. "Oh Will, you need a bath." She said, running her fingers through his hair. "Filthy." She stated, shaking her head. "Come on inside, I'll boil you some water." She said, before disappearing inside. Again Will sighed and reluctantly followed.

Will glided into the warm water, sinking into its inviting security and aroma. He slid deeper in the tub and closed his eyes. After a minute Liz emerged from the doorway unnoticed. She lovingly glanced at her husband, then walked over to one of the linen closets and took out a rag. Will sat up abruptly. "Liz, you startled me."

"Sorry" she laughed, kneeling slowly beside him.

He smiled then looked at the rag in her hands and back to her.

"Here." She complied by taking the rag out and dipping it in the steaming water. "Relax."

Will gave her a 'what are you up to' look and apprehensively laid his head back on the rim of the tub comfortably. Elizabeth smiled at his playful antics and rang the rag to get the excess water out. Slowly she started at his chest and ran the cloth down to his stomach, taking her time to caress his body. Then she ran it over to his ribs, which made him slightly flinch and his eyes squinted open.

"You know I'm ticklish there…." He whispered.

She smiled, but said nothing. Instead she bent down and kissed his side. Again she dipped the rag and rang it. Then she dragged it from his arms to his collarbone and neck, allowing the water to slowly run down his length. She secretly admired him as she carefully and slowly continued to wash him. Next Liz held the rag and wrapped it around her two fingers as she gently wiped his face. Slowly she traced his old wound from the fall, taking great delicacy in cleaning it. Will flinched again, Liz assumed she had pressed too hard against the still tender area and leaned, and kissed it softly. The rag drew itself along his jaw line and forehead, and gently grazed his lips. Will shuddered. This time Liz couldn't help but laugh, so she willingly bent and kissed his lips. As she tried to pull back, Will's arms came from the water and wrapped themselves around her. His hands caressed her back and gently tugged on her hair. As the kiss deepened Elizabeth's passion grew in intensity with his…Her hands moved over his chest and rested themselves, one on the back of his head, and the other softly on his cheek. With her nightgown on she stepped into the large tub and sat atop his lap, never breaking their union. Will held her slightly, to keep her up. Elizabeth leaned forward, pushing him backwards, hardening the kiss, their tongues moving deftly across one another's, their lips gliding furiously. Will relished the taste of her sweetness. It had felt like a lifetime since he had properly kissed his wife. She on the other hand was almost in tears, joy and desire filled her whenever Will touched her, but especially now that he had come so close to death, the want for him and the need for him was fueled by their situation and love, she pulled him as close as possible, hardly any air separating the two lovers. When Elizabeth sat up, they rested their foreheads against each other, attempting to catch their breath. Will looked up; he could see her wet clothes adhering to her form. The thin white cloth clung to her every sensual curve. His hands tenderly moved themselves from her back, to her stomach and up to her chest, seeing that her nipples were already hardened. Liz breathed in sharply and began to furiously kiss him again, this time her hand ran down his side to his lower half, immediately tensing Will. Quickly she lifted the hem of her nightgown and ran it higher from her thighs.

"Elizabeth-" He lightly breathed

"Let me … Let me Will," She replied with a heaving chest.

Slowly she lowered herself on his hard member, the throbbing inside both of them was immediately fulfilled as they joined. Will rested his hands on her hips, settling himself to the position she was domineering. As he watched her above him, he looked up at her angelic face in pure ecstasy. Moving his hands gently down, he lifted the nightgown up and slowly allowed her to take it off. As they moved together, Elizabeth gripped his shoulders, bringing him closer to her. He kissed her neck and chest, gripping her hips once again, which did nothing but incise his wife even further. With labored breathing, Will felt himself release and Elizabeth tighten, a second later Elizabeth had felt her peak and ran her hands down Wills chest… he lifted her slightly above him again, as they molded with each other once more.

"Will…" she quietly spoke

"Elizabeth…" he replied, just as breathless

Elizabeth, with eyes still closed, touched his face lightly. "I was meant for you."

Will swallowed hard and gulped another breath of fresh air he shared with her. Pausing slightly to bask in their glow, and the love she radiated for him. He nodded slowly and moved a wet, stray hair from her face. "No… I was _made_ for you… only you."


	19. Oranges

"Hello Lucy" Elizabeth exclaimed, as she greeted her friend entering her home.

"Ah Lizzy, I swear, you grow more lovely everyday." She replied, giving her a quick hug.

Liz laughed but thanked her anyway. "I don't know about growing more lovely – but I _am_ growing…" she said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Oh?" Lucy looked quizzically at her middle, then back up to her eyes.

"Well… maybe not as visible with this blasted thing on." She gestured toward her dress. "But Will even said hecould notice a difference."

Lucy smiled. "I'm sure he could."

The two girls laughed. Elizabeth had told her about her shifting emotions and how, at the moment, Will wasn't having any complaints concerning their behaviors.

Liz took a seat on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her, as Lucy sat on the opposite chair much in the same fashion. The redhead looked at her more subdued friend and tilted her head. "Is there something wrong?"

Liz looked up and tried to show her a more reassuring countenance. "No" she replied softly… she paused and reconsidered. "Well…not really." She sighed and laid a hand on her knee to pull it closer to her body. "It might just be in my mind. But something just doesn't seem right. I'm approaching my fifth month and yet I feel nothing… I can count on one hand how many times I've felt the baby – not moving – just a slight bump." She showed a weak smile and gave a small laugh "Of course I could just be worrying too much, I've been known to over analyze things…maybe this is one of them."

Lucy looked on her sympathetically and went to her, sitting close enough to lay an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure nothing is seriously wrong. You're just concerned about your child – as any mother as a right to be… It will be fine, you'll see." She rubbed her arm and tried to make her smile. Liz looked up and nodded with a slight grin. "You're right Luce…thank you."

"Not a problem. Now! What say we get our mind of such things and go shopping…eh?" Lucy said, getting up with a spring in her step, with a hand offered to help her friend up.

"I'd love to." The Liz paused and took a quick look around. "But I should probably wait until Will has returned."

"Returned?" Lucy questioned. She glanced at the nearby grandfather clock in the entrance hall. "He should be home at this hour. Where's he off to?"

Liz laughed but took her seat back on the couch behind her, again, with legs perched underneath – making her look more like a young girl than an expectant mother. "Yes he got home at his usual hour, but I sent him on a few errands."

Lucy laughed and found her seat again opposite of her. "I'm very impressed. I have to practically threaten Nathan's life to get out of the house once he gets home."

Just as her last words were spoken, the doorknob rattled, then something hit the door, and the knob shook once more. From the other side of the door the sound of a few disgruntled sounds came.

"That's him." Liz exclaimed as she jumped up. When she opened the door, Will stumbled through the entrance hall with a large crate in his hands. After he caught his balance, he took the box and attempted to set it on the ground, but the corner clipped his big toe. Will jumped up and down trying to console the throbbing pain. He yelped and turned in circles, as Liz and Lucy watched, not sure how to help the situation. Elizabeth bit her lip and tried to get him settled. After a second Will stopped and took a deep breathe to collect himself and laid his hands on the ridge of his belt. Trying to regain his composure he cordially greeted his guest "Hello Lucy"

She stifled laughs by covering her mouth. "Hello Will. What have you got in that box there?"

"Oh…that…" he looked upon the crate with slight loathing for the pain it had just caused him. Then he looked to Liz "Well she asked for me to bring her a few oranges – since that's what she seems to be craving. I went to the market…and did you know that you can't just buy a _few_ oranges? I had to buy this whole bloody crate…" Will looked down at it again and gave it a kick, but with the hurt toe hitting the wooden boards and making him yelp once more. Elizabeth couldn't help but give a sympathetic laugh as she tried to put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down again. "I'm sorry love. I didn't know it would be such an ordeal." She said smiling with her doe eyes. Liz leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her touch softened him a bit as he returned her loving gaze.

"Ah well…I suppose I don't really need that toe anyway."

He gave a smile and tossed Lucy an orange, took one for himself and handed one to Liz. Will took a seat next to the fireplace and removed his boots, propping his feet up on the ottoman in front of him. Liz approached him and leaned down to give him a proper kiss on the mouth. "Thank you." She whispered. He smiled and returned the kiss pleasureably. As she attempted to pull away, he had his hand tenderly on the back of her head, keeping her lips locked with his. She giggled as the kiss continued. Finally she managed to pull away… "Will Turner…"

"What?" he questioned innocently.

"I'm sure Lucy doesn't want to see our displays as such while she has come to have a nice visit."

Lucy laughed and leaned back in her seat. "No not at all. It looks like I should be the one getting tips from you."

Elizabeth laughed and gave her friend a knowing wink. Will saw her secretive display "Oh and what was that?"

"Nothing love… it's a girl thing."

Will got up and stood near her. "…Right a 'girl thing' – she also knew you were pregnant before I did!" he replied jokingly.

"It was just a woman's intuition." She remarked smartly, taking another bite of her orange with a smile.

Will flopped down on the couch next to her and put his arm around her. Liz leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder.

Lucy took the peels of the orange and gathered them together. "Well I had better be going." She said as she stood up.

"Oh Luce, wait." Elizabeth stood and put the last piece of fruit in her mouth. "Does the offer still stand?"

Her friend smiled and nodded. "Sure…If Will wouldn't mind sharing you for a couple of hours."

"Great!" she beamed. "Will love, Lucy and I are going shopping for a bit. I'll be back soon, I promise." She said giving him a quick kiss and going towards to door. While grabbing another orange on the way out she blew him a kiss and shut the door behind her. Will sat in silence on the couch.

"Sure you can go dearest…" he said to himself mockingly.

He looked around and tapped his foot on the hardwood floor. Will grimaced and gritted his teeth while looking down at his toe. "Bloody crate…"

* * *

**I warned ya eh? yeah sorry that took forever and a day to update. But Spring Break and the week following was absolutely insane. My appologies faithful readers!**

**This was just a nice little, useless chapter thats just for sheer pleasure- if you find pleasure in such things as I do. **

**I just want to say another Thank You to all my reviewers and readers - you all mean the world to me! thanks especially belongs to williz. You are my ROCK!**

**-InnerSmile**


	20. Happy Birthday

Over the next two weeks, worrisome thoughts crossed Elizabeth's mind constantly. She hadn't been completely honest with Will in that aspect: when he would see her furrowed brow and ask if she was alright, without fail she would reply 'Yes love, just fine' – masking her concerns with a smile. Not only was it the baby's development that was worrying her but also her past…

Elizabeth's mother died at birth, something that was not only common in those days – but she had been told that it if she ever was blessed with children, she might face the same difficulties. Though Liz didn't invest her heart in _everything_ anyone had told her, she took this warning seriously. This was a scary time for her. Will wasn't oblivious though and could sense that there was something that was on her mind. He trusted her to tell him, so Will would watch – and listen – still she mentioned nothing to him. He tried to push it out of his mind; saying to himself that it was just her changing emotions and the behavior would soon subside.

As Liz lay in bed one night, she tossed and turned, and couldn't feel settled. Half asleep she was growing frustrated with the uncomfortable feeling that prodded her. Finally she completely awoke and slightly sat up in bed. It was then that she became aware that it was the baby that wasn't letting her rest. Now in this case, most women would sigh and try to settle again and console their restless unborn child. But Elizabeth on the other hand, was ecstatic! Quickly she placed her hand just below her ribs where she felt the kicking and her face brightened with pure joy. Immediately she woke up Will beside her.

"Will! Will wake up!" she shook his shoulder

He grumbled something and sat up abruptly. "Hmm what? Liz what's the matter?" he asked, eyes wide, expecting some sort of danger by the way she awoke him.

She took his hand and placed it on her barely visible protruding stomach. For a second his face was expressionless, and then he felt it – the movement of his baby. It was almost as if it was just pressure applied, more than a violent movement. But it was definitely not caused by Elizabeth. His eyes lit up as well and he quickly looked up at his wife who had tears of joy forming in the corners of her eyes. "Did you feel that? ….. And that? …. Did you feel that Will? Wow isn't it just wonderful?" Her voice was reminiscent of a child on a snow white Christmas morning.

"Its amazing…" he breathed. Will then shifted and laid his head on her stomach softly, he heard nothing but again felt the tiny foot brush his cheek through his beloved's womb. Elizabeth lay back on the bed in her bliss. She let the hot tears run down the side of her face and heard them hit the bed softly beside her. Will looked up and smiled, then turned on his stomach and perched himself on his elbows to see her face.

"Oh I knew it Will… I knew everything would be alright." She whispered, eyes closed, facing the ceiling above her.

"You were worried." He said knowingly as he reached over and swiped a salty tear from her cheekbone that threatened to fall.

Liz opened her eyes and looked at him when she nodded. More tears fell as she leaned over and embraced him. Will held her close and rubbed her back gently. "It's alright love, no need to worry any longer…It's half Turner with the Swann's stubborn spirit, how could we have any doubts of It's survival." He gave her a smile once she lay back down. Will relaxed next to her and kissed her nose when she smiled back. "I love you" She said.

"I love you… I love you both." Will bent and kissed her stomach. Elizabeth grinned and ran her hands through his smooth curly hair. She nestled herself in the crook of his neck as she took a deep breath. For the first time in months she felt unrestrained with such burdensome thoughts…. Again the baby moved within her.

The next morning couldn't come soon enough for Liz. She waited – for what seemed like forever – for Will to awaken. Once his eyes opened they were met by her cheerful gaze.

"Hello beautiful." He said, making a move to lean and kiss her but was stopped quickly by a pillow making contact with the side of his face.

"Mr. William Turner…" She said, perched above him on her knees, pillow still in hand. "You didn't mention your birthday all week? You were expecting me to forget weren't you?" A mischievous smile spreading across her face.

"And that deserves a beating with a pillow?" He asked with a laugh, rubbing his head.

"Well some sort of punishment!" She replied, taking another whack at him, this time in his chest.

"Oh that's it!" he said, grabbing the pillow beneath him and sitting up on his knees as well. As soon as he did so Liz jumped off the bed and scrambled to the other side, just out of reach. Will lunged across and barely made contact with her arm.

"C'mon Will! You can dodge a sword but not a harmless feather-filled cushion?" she said tauntingly, the playful smile still evident on her lips.

He laughed and got up from the bed slowly. Liz let out a squeal and jumped on top of the bed once more. Will reached back and hit her on her behind, making sound contact. She turned quickly behind her to try and ward him off, slowly backing up creating space between them. Will smiled, then pointed near the window with a gasping expression. "Look! You're father!"

"Wha-" Liz turned around with a skeptical expression.

Will took this as his chance. He jumped up on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her down with him on the plush covers beneath them. She was consumed with a fit of giggles; their legs were intertwined as they both gasped for breath from all the laughing.

"Will – that's cheating! You can't bring my father into this." She said, playfully slapping his arm.

He laughed and toyed with her hands. "I knew that would get your attention."

She smiled and looked down.

He tilted his head with hers to try and meet her gaze. "You miss him?"

Liz bit her lip and nodded slightly.

"Well we'll see him soon…after the baby is born. I'm sure he'll be glad to learn he has a grandchild."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him quickly. "I don't think I could have married a sweeter man..."

Will slightly blushed and changed the subject before he grew more crimson.

"Now what was exactly was I getting reprimanded for?" He asked, his hands grasping her loose cotton nightgown, keeping their bodies inches from each other.

"Your birthday Will! How did you expect me to give you a gift if you didn't remind me?" She said with her same smoky eyes

"I didn't want you to buy anything. I have everything I want." He replied with a small smile, kissing her lightly on the lips

"Hmm" she returned the kiss. Then jumped to her feet and hopped from the bed. "As true as that may be for the both of us, I still have a surprise for you." Her large smile returning as she looked behind her for him to follow.

They went down the stairs, she leading the way. "Liz really you didn't have to get me anything…" They went through the kitchen to the back door. She held it open to allow him to walk out. "I really would be fine with a kiss from you." He said before going outside. She smiled and kissed his cheek "Go look in the barn"

He gave her a questioning glance then walked across the garden towards the stable. As he opened the door, his eyes adjusting to the dimmer light. As soon as he entered, he saw the form of a horse, tied loosely to one of the masts. The buckskin stallion was impatiently swatting flies with its long, brown tail. Will walked up to the gentle beast and petted its white and tan nose. The horse immediately took a liking to the kind man and nuzzled its head closer to his hand. Will smiled "Hello there. Well aren't you a beauty. I never expected to see you in here."

Liz walked in behind him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "So what do you think?"

"I think he's amazing! Better a horse than I could afford before… by the way –"

Liz knew he was going to be curious about the price. "Don't worry. He was one of the studs at one of the Yates' farms. They weren't getting any colts from this one so they had no need for him." She said, stroking the horse's strong neck.

"Well he's wonderful love, thank you." He replied with a broad smile.

He certainly was a tall animal. Will could barely see over his back. The white on his nose was in the shape of an elongated diamond, reaching just even with his eyes. He walked around him, taking in the size of the horse. When he reached the other side he peaked over to look at her. "How about we see how he rides?"

Liz looked at him skeptically. She folded her arms insecurely and furrowed her brow slightly at the thought. "I don't know Will…last time we rode I –"

"A different horse…. Come on now love" he said walking over and taking her hand. "We'll spend the day at the beach. No work today – no nothing" He pleaded with soft eyes, enough to melt anyone, especially his wife.

She held on tightly to his chest as they kept a steady pace down the cobbled streets. Soon they reached the shores edge and Will immediately jumped off, kicking off his boots and taking a dead sprint for the water. Liz hopped down and watched with a smile at her enthused husband. She lightly touched the horse's side and stroked his fine hair absent-mindedly. Her shoes were soon discarded in the sand along side Will's. She dug her toes in the cool sand and let the breeze blow her hair freely and unhindered. Will was already waste deep in the water and turned to look at his wife admiringly.

"Its warm Liz! Just waiting for you…" He said splashing around.

"I think I'll stay up here for now –"

"Scared." He said kicking some water mocking thoughtfulness. "I've never known Elizabeth Swann to be afraid of anything." He said with a slight wink.

She laughed and threw her arms down to her side and took off at a run towards him. "How many times do I have to tell you?" she yelled as she splashed into the ocean, falling into his welcoming arms. "It's Turner now." She said softly thru the sounds of the crashing waves. It was then a kiss ensued. So tender was the union that the lovers let themselves dissolve into the oceans salty waters. The ungilating waves pushed their bodies harder against one another, pressing their lips, smoothing their mold they formed even tighter.

After a quick dinner and a walk around the square, both Will and Elizabeth both confessed they were tired and wouldn't mind going back to their warm home with dry clothes. As they approached the newly attained stead Will paused. A grin formed on his lips as he took Liz's hand tighter in his hand. "Come on, follow me." She laughed and followed willingly; jogging lightly they reached an inlet. A few yards from the beach was a cliff. Surrounded by scruffy leaves and other pink and green flora – it looked like a scene taken straight from the Caribbean. The sun was setting an orange and red, throwing a glow on their path as the lovers approached the almost invisible cave. Just big enough for a few people to sit to be freed from the rain, they slowly came up to the rocks and touched it lightly. Elizabeth looked around in wonder. The plants, the amazing surf coming right up to the entrance of the shallow cave, it was wonderful.

"How did you know this was here?" She asked in wonder

"When I came to the market a few days ago, I came to the beach, to take a look. I was standing on the cliff above…" He said pointing up. "I happened to look down and see this…. Isn't it great?" Will bent down and took a seat, leaning up against the rocks. Liz took one more look around. The setting sun was in front of them, the town was behind them and their only audience was a flock of gulls one hundred yards away.

A mischievous grin played on her features as he knelt in front of Will, catching his attention. She kissed him passionately and soundly on the lips. She leaned him back on the sand, straddling him. When they parted, Will looked slightly surprised. "I thought –"

"I was tired?" she replied. "Don't start what you can't finish love." Her voice was heavy and almost a whisper. "Besides, It's your birthday." Her grin was detectable in the dim light. Will held her tighter and vigorously turned them around so he was on top, leaning slightly on one side as to not put too much preasure on her, but their lips mere millimeters from touching. "Right." He breathed her scent, moving his hand further down her thigh. "So as a 22 year old, I am now allowed to open my present."

She smiled and pulled his hips down onto her own. "No… As my husband you're allowed to open your present whenever you desire…"

Elizabeth's lips collided with his. Her sweet taste fueling his hunger for her as the sound of the crashing waves faded into the background. His mouth found the hollows of her neck, again approaching her pouted lips.

"I desire…" He breathed


	21. New Curse

The sound of rain idly hitting the window resounded through the still house. The gray afternoon had stretched itself across the Carolina coast. Will sat in the parlor silently near the dying fire. He had a book in his hands that was unsuccessfully keeping his attention. His attempts at improving his skill in reading was steadily improving, but on this particular day he felt unsettled and slightly restless. The blame for this kind of unreasonable attention partially rested on his wife who was deeply sleeping on the couch just across the room from him. Her hair was disheveled, her soft cheeks slightly pale, and the book laying across her middle was steadily moving up and down with each breath. Will smiled at the vision in front of him. He got up and approached his sleeping angel. Lightly he took a blanket and covered her, trying his best not to disturb. Slowly Will sat down on the chair just next to where her head lay. Just a few hours before Elizabeth had been throwing up her breakfast, now she slept peacefully. Looking quite exhausted earlier, Will had to insist she rest. She was facing him, her head tilted to the side and slightly downward. The serene glow from the water streaked light invading the room made the contrast from the fire that much more lovely. Her hand was cupped up to her face, which Will kissed before he got up. He prodded the fire absent mindedly, contemplating weather to stoke it or not. Just then there came a knock at the door. Will put the poker back in the stand quickly, then glanced at Elizabeth who had made no indication of hearing the persistent banging. Irritably Will went to the door. "Yes yes I'm coming." When he opened it, it was Jack Sparrow standing there – wet head to toe.

"Jack?"

The pirate gave a smile and pushed by him to get to the inside where it was a bit dryer.

"Listen mate we've go' to talk."

"Shhh. Try to keep it down, Elizabeth is sleeping." Will said, taking his friends arm and leading him into the kitchen.

"Wha? Has she not had tha' kid yet?" Jack asked as he staggered through the hallway behind him.

Will laughed and turned his head "No Jack. It takes a bit more time than that." Will sat down at the small table and pulled out a chair for Jack. "Now what do I owe this visit?"

Jack sat; the sound of water splattering, as he sat down never drew his attention. "Well it's not really on the account o' pleasure…"

"Go on." Will replied curiously.

"Well it's been almost a year since our lil' adventure…" Jack began

Will rolled his eyes and smiled, wishing his friend would just get to the point. "I'm well aware, thanks."

"An' since then my crew and me 'ave been checkin' up on the Isla De Meureta, jus' to make sure there aren't any other pirates tryin' to claim it as their own." Jack rested his hand on his sword hilt, looking rather prideful at his own accomplishments. But soon he saw the look of anticipation on Will's face, cleared his throat and continued. "Last week I decided to do the checkin' on me own. But as I go' closer I noticed another ship there – not a crew manned ship, but a large one none the less." He paused, and leaned back in his chair, and then leaned forward again, he toyed with one of the many rings on his finger. "When I go' in the cave I heard voices. So I go' up in the top level – so as the men wouldn't see me. But when I go' a better look I saw it was only two of 'em…two boys."

"Boys?" Will asked, quizzical of why Jack seemed so urgent to tell him all of this.

"Aye. They were discussing somethin'. I didn't hear everythin' but I know enough."

"Jack what are you getting at? Why does any of this matter? …So they were in the cave – talking – why are you distressed?" Will said folding his arms, raising an eyebrow.

Jack leaned forward, his face tightening. "Because mate, they both took a medallion."

Will's eyes widened, his arms that were once across his chest, loosely fell on the table in front of him. "What?"

Jack nodded "The older one sounded like the ringleader, talkin' the younger into making much consideration of wha' they were doin'. I got the impression that their father had deserted them for the money- or treasure – or gold or somthin'. The older said they wanted a piece of their father back, the younger agreed….an' they took it. They mentioned some kind o' revenge or payment they were to be owed. It all sounded rather bitter if ya ask me."

Will sat in disbelief of what he had just heard. He spoke slowly, attempting to get the facts strait. "You're telling me that you didn't take that chest out of the cave?"

"And put it where mate? The ship? And risk a crewmember finding' it, getting a piece and be back where we were? …No thanks."

"We are back where we were Jack!" Will said standing up quickly. "This bloody gold has brought us nothing but trouble…." His voice was raised slightly. Jack sat motionless in his chair. Obviously in thought too.

Will paced the room for a moment, contemplating the situation. Then he paused and turned toward his pirate friend. "The boys…how old were they?"

"The oldest couldn't be a day past eighteen and the younger wouldn't be able to grow a full beard if he wanted to… why do you ask?" Jack sat back his chair, not seeing where Will was going with this.

"Did you catch either's name?"  
He looked quizzical, and then threw his hand up in the air with a guess. "One of 'em was… Adam…or Aaron…somethin' to that effect"

Will sat down again with a defeated expression written across his face. He looked down sadly. "I know who they are. Andrew and Paul Barbossa…"

"B-Barbossa? Are they –"

"Yes, they're the sons of Captain Barbossa." He looked at Jack apologetically. "You've seen them before…you know when Norrington decided to launch an attack on us in the harbor? The boys you dropped off at the beach before we took off again were the same in the cave. Elizabeth and I didn't learn of their true identity until later…"

Jack was in the same bewilderment that Will felt earlier. "You mean you knew who they were and didn't tell me?"

"It didn't matter. The next time you saw us they had already come to terms with their fathers death…or so we thought…and left town to move northward. I thought it was all settled."

"You thought wrong mate… We're in quite a predicament now." Jack said defiantly.

Will sat in silence for a moment more then grew tired of deciding a course of action alone. "Do you know where they were headed?"

Jack shook his head. "Not sure. I know it was south. After I saw them leave I returned to my ship and go' here as quick as the Pearl could take me."

"South…what would be south of any importance to them…?" Will spoke his thoughts aloud.

"The only place I could think of was Port Royal."

Just then Elizabeth emerged from the doorway. She leaned against the frame with a faint smile on her tired features. "Hello Jack. I thought I heard your voice in here."

She looked at the two men, obviously not in good spirits. Her smile faded as she approached an empty chair and took a seat. "What's the matter?"

Will diverted his eyes when she attempted to get her answer from him. So then shelooked to Jack who sighed andhesitated before he spoke."The Curse…It's back love."


	22. You Need To Trust Me

**WOW! that took forever. Sorry about that guys... my computer crashed! i had to steal away my dads laptop for a little while. I hope you enjoy this chapter...and as always - dont forget to review my faithful readers!

* * *

**

The suitcase landed on the floor with a bang. All the clothes that were sparsely lying inside before, flew out in a mess.

"No Liz! I refuse to let you go." Will protested. He bent down and picked up the mess quickly before throwing it on the bed.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "I am not going to be left behind. Besides, you need me." She retorted, repacking once again

"What I need is for you to stay here and stay safe. It's not worth it." He said. As Liz was throwing clothes in, Will simultaneously was tossing them back out and behind the changing shade.

"Well I'm not a delicate little flower. I thought you'd have a little more faith in me than that." When she finished speaking, she faced him. Her eyes were anticipating his reply.

Will let out a sigh and dropped the garment in his hand. He rubbed his forehead thoughtfully and slowly approached her. "I have all the faith in the world in you. I just – I just want you to be safe. You know that don't you?"

"Of course" she said toying with a button on his vest. "And I hope _you_ know that I wouldn't even suggest it if I couldn't handle it."

Will looked in her eyes and back at the disheveled display of a suitcase. His eyes went to the floor as he shook his head, as if regretting the decision before be made it. "Alright."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Gibbs took Elizabeth's hand as she boarded the Pearl. (Much easier now considering she was wearing pants) when she reached the deck, she hugged the raggedy man with all her might. "Mr. Gibbs! It's been ages since I've seen you."

He chuckled and awkwardly returned the same sentiment. "Aye. You too lass." They parted and she gave him a warm smile. "Are my eyes deceiving me, or is Miss Swann expecting a baby?"

She laughed and placed hand on her swollen middle. It was hardly distinguishable from the billowy white shirt she donned. "I am. It won't be long and you and Jack will be uncles."

"Oi girl! Ye makin' me feel ancient. It seems just the other day you were singin' of pirates and pulling young lads out of the water."

Liz smiled and glanced at Will who was talking to Jack across the ship. "Yes it does seem like yesterday…" she said more to herself that to him.

Liz sighed and thoughtfully touched her stomach. Then turned towards Gibbs and gave him a bright smile once more.

"Well no matter, we've got quite a job ahead of us, don't we? Do you know the plan of action?" she asked intently.

Just before Gibbs could speak, a strong hand was placed on her shoulder. Liz turned to see a familiar face. "Bill! I didn't know you'd be joining us. I'm so glad to see you."

Bill gave her a slanted grin. Chills ran down Elizabeth's back. It was the same Will would glance her way occasionally.

"Of course I be join'n you. Don't think I'd let this curse get out of hand like it did before. I intend to put a stop to it." He looked at her up and down with amusement. "But look at you now, back on the Pearl with Will's breeches on no less. You're the one I wasn't expectin' to see on here." Bill saw her weary look. "…Well…you know…considering…" He stumbled, trying to find her favor. Liz straightened slightly. "Bill I'm quite capable. And I'm just waiting for the day when you and your son will get that through your thick skulls." And with that Liz turned on her heel and went up the stairs to the upper deck near the wheel as she looked back on the harbor, hands clenched tightly to the wood siding.

Bill made an attempt to go after her but Gibbs grabbed his arm. The elder Turner looked at him in response. "No mate. That ones got quite the temper. Best to leave her be when shes like that"

"Oh you know her that well?"

Gibbs stifled a laugh. "Aye. Since she was yeigh high." He marked with his hand horizontal to the ground.

"How so?"

"Her fathers the governor of Port Royal. I was in the navy in my younger years. She practically grew up on those ships…always fascinated with pirates…the sea and such." As he spoke the men glanced up and the young woman still standing on the deck above, now being approached by Will.

"The governor's daughter…"Bill smiled fondly. "My boy did make his way in life."

Bill snapped back to the present situation and turned his full attention to Gibbs. "Listen, I was asked by Will not to disclose all the plans to Liz. He doesn't want her to be burdened with more than is needed. S'that clear?"

Gibbs nodded and gave a quick salute. "Aye Cap'n"

Before Bill turned away he faced the man again and smiled with a wink. "I won't tell Jack if you don't"

Gibbs chucked for letting such a reply slip. Bill had that kind of impressionable effect on most men.

XXXXXXXXXX

Will saw Liz stand alone on the deck above him. He excused himself from a few crew members and approached her. Before speaking he put his hand lightly on her back. "Are you alirght?" He asked, noticing her fidgeting fingers on the railing in front of her.

"Yes I'm fine." She replied flatly.

He learned in trying to get a better view of her face. "You sure because I –"he started but was cut off by her turning sharply towards him, causing him to stumble back slightly. "Will I've already been asked by you three times, Anna once and the crew members have been giving me odd looks since I've boarded. Unless I tell you differently - I am fine." She said matter-of-factly, lips pursed.

He cleared his throat with his eyes widened. "Right"

She sighed and turned, going back down the stairs quickly.

It wasn't long until the ship was going full steam ahead, the winds gliding the large ship southward. Eventually the hot midday sun was replaced with the oranges and reds of the dying suns rays. Will had initially avoided talking too much to Liz. Of course she noticed and didn't pretend to know why. They ate dinner fairly cordially. Will was afraid he wouldn't mention something of their present mission to her and how also he was apprehensive to act wrongly towards her.

Night fell and the couple gathered their things in their cabin below deck. Silently they prepared for bed. Liz got on her side and Will slept closest to the door. For quite sometime they both lay in the dark, the swaying ship rocking them, the moonlight streamed in from the small window overhead. Liz bit her lip and rolled over facing him. She snuggled in behind him, unsure if he was asleep yet. She laid her head on his shoulder, intently gripping her fingers on his skin. Silently her lips kissed his bare back before laying her head near the nape of his neck. Will smiled with eyes closed. Slowly his hand was placed atop hers, and a tender kiss on her forehead. Without any words spoken, and apology was made.

XXXXXXXXXX

The ship and its restless crew members sailed on for two more days. A few of the men grew disgruntled saying there was no point – that they were never going to find the boys. It was as bad as finding a needle in a haystack. Of course Jack put their mind to rest by threatening to throw them overboard but the lingering doubt still stagnated around the Pearl.

Liz had grown tired of a few of the men aboard. They would stare at her as she passed, would even stop talking when she approached. But she wouldn't dare mention it to Will unless she thought they would act. He would only worry and respond rashly. No – she didn't want to prove him right for thinking she shouldn't have come. Liz saw Anna at the helm, watching over the changing winds.

When she approached the young woman her large faded black hat was obscuring her face from the unforgiving sun. She heard her walking up and turned to face Liz. "Ey mate. Been wonderin' when you would join me up 'ere." She slapped her on the back.

Liz returned the smile "Yes I thought we'd have a chat while we have the time."

Anna grasped the helm once more and glanced at the woman from the corner of her eye. " Aye I'm listen'n."

"Well…" She began as she tossed her hair from the side of her face, the wind blowing it back. "It seems as though no once wants to tell me any of our present mission…no plan or otherwise. I though since you and Jack…well…you would tell me."

Anna cleared her throat. She opened as if to say something but closed it quickly. "Ahem…the plan? Well we are…um…" she stumbled with her words. Never making eye contact with Liz who was now standing in front of her.

"Annamaria! Not you too."

Anna sighed "Liz really. I can't tell you but – "

"But what? I don't understand."

Her hands gripped tighter on the wheel. "Theres nothing to understand. Jack and Will have it all undercon-"

"Will…He told you not to tell me, didn't he?"

She asked, her eyes narrowing.

Anna looked down. "You didn't hear it from me mate."

Liz stormed off down the stairs; the smoke from her ears was spewing as her face turned a darker color.

She went in her cabin and emerged a second later with a sword. She went above deck once more and found Will, standing on the starboard side. He saw her coming and smiled but when the tip of the blade was at his chin the smile faded. "Liz? What are you doing?"

"Fight me."

"What?"

"Fight me Will. I'll prove you I can handle myself." She said. She was inches from his face, teeth gritted.

Will sighed, knowing why she was doing this.

"Elizabeth I'm not going to fight you."

But the young woman stepped back and lifted her blade to challenge him.

"Elizabeth… no" Will said sternly, but still with pleading eyes.

She was silent and unmoving for a second. Then a voice from behind came calling.

"I'll 'ave a go." Said Jack, sauntering up to the couple from the crowd, which had just now begun to form around them.

"Jack!" Will called through clinched teeth.

He turned to the young man with his sly grin. "Relax mate. Shes just steamed up. I'll take care of everything."

Upon hearing this, Elizabeth's brown eyes burned _that_ much more. Her grip tightened on the handle of the sword. Jack lazily raised his blade up, as soon as contact as made, Liz attacked. Her quickness caught him off guard. Jack was on the defense. Within mere seconds his sword was on the ground, flicked from his hand and her tip was at his chest. He simply stared at the fiery young woman and her glare. The men around them were silent; Liz's angry breathing could barely be heard amongst them. She stepped back and away from the still stunned Jack. She walked slowly over to Will who looked on with mouth agape.

"You need to trust me…"She said in a low voice.

Liz turned and left the crowd as she went down below the deck. The sword at her side with head down.

Jack straightened his jacket and looked around nervously. He quickly picked up and sheathed his sword. "Ahem…well…I'll be at the helm." He looked around at his men who didn't make eye contact with him. "Back to work you dogs!"

Will's eyes never left the door that Liz had departed from a minute earlier. His chest was tight, rather hurt and confused of his wife's actions. He started to make a move toward the door but Ana took his shoulder.

"No." she said kindly. "I'll go."

Will nodded and diverted his gaze. Defeated he went to the side of the ship. Will slouched down against the wood siding. His knees pulled up to his chest and ran his hands through his hair. Will sat there for quite sometime. Neither Anna nor Liz emerged from below deck. Will grew weary of all the worry and laid in the shade obscured by one of the Pearl's sails.

"Will…"He heard a voice calling him.

"Will…"he felt a hand prodding.

He opened his eyes slightly to see Anna standing above him. She extended her hand to help him up. As he stood he pleaded once more. "What did she say?

Anna sighed and pursed her lips. "I would tread easy Will."

Will looked down and rubbed his hands on the side of his pants in deep thought. The dusk sky behind them was making their faces hard to see as Anna tried to read him. "…you could go in there I 'spose but-"

"No it's all right." He said gently "I think I'll just stay out here tonight…it's a cool night." Will once again took his place on the deck floor. Anna began to walk off.

"Anna" He called

She turned halfway

"Thank you." He said with a sad but grateful smile.

She nodded and proceeded to go below deck.

As Will lay down he closed his eyes. He could hear the muffled voices of the crew members in the mess hall. Their laughs lingered though the night air. A joyous sound that was falling on deaf ears.

XXXXXXXXXX

Will was sleeping lightly on the cold hard deck floor when he heard the door hinges creek. He lifted his head a little to see a figure in white move across the ship. Will squinted his eyes to make out who it was, but already he had an idea.

She moved…he loved how she walked – how her feet hit the ground so lightly – the way her arms glided at her side – the way her back slightly arches when she is in deep thought. He loved everything about Liz.

Will got up quietly and removed his jacket. Slowly he made his way to her, his eyes never departing from her back that was facing him. Gently he placed the jacket around her shoulders. She jumped and turned around. Once she saw Will's face her immediate reaction was to give a relieved smile. But soon it was replaced with a diverted gaze as her attention went back to the sea in front of her.

He sighed to himself, unsure of what to say.

"Anything wrong?"

She turned quickly and gave him an exasperated look. But Will held up his hands in defense.

"I only ask because you're out here in the middle of the night."

The weary expression vanished. She merely grabbed the coat's edges and wrapped it tighter around her shoulders.

"No" she said quietly. "The – the baby was kicking so much… I couldn't sleep."

"Oh" he said with peaked interest. "Has it been doing that a lot lately?"

She shook her head. "Tonight's been the first time it's been so intense…I guess It knew their father wasn't lying next to me."

Will paused and took a deep breath. "Listen Liz I'm sorry I –"

But she put a tender finger to his lips. "No Will. Don't apologize. I've been irrational. I acted very immature today…I don't know why – well…yes – I do know why… I suppose it was all the changing moods have something to do with it. But really Will, its you not being able to trust me."

She looked down then quickly back up to gain his full attention. "Do you really think I would do something foolish if it meant putting our child's life in danger?"

Will's fingers fidgeted. "Well…you did cross blades with Jack today…"

She gave him a small smile. "Please…I knew I could handle him"

Will laughed, glad to see she wasn't too angry with him.

"But on the other hand" she continued. "I also know that you're doing this in my best interest. I don't intend on getting in the way of any fighting."

He smiled and took her hand into his.

"But please!" she laughed. "Do it in moderation."

"As you wish." He replied, kissing her lightly on the lips

Elizabeth's arm moved up his back and the other hand caressed his neck and up through his hair. She perused the kiss and eagerly deepened their union. Will's arms snaked themselves around her waist, reveling in her presence.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you t-"

The blast of a cannon ripped through the air as the lovers stood on the deck. A loud splash just feel away from the bow separated them in a wave of water. Mere seconds later Jack emerged, staggering from below deck, half dressed with his men filing out behind him.

"To your stations boys, we found the whelps!"


	23. Magic?

**Yes Yes i know... "Wow what took you sooooo freaking long?" ... well...i'm sorry. Lately i've been stuck between a rock and a hard place with this story. I think i have the main points sorted by now.And my computer has been crashingwhen ever it feels like it.Sorry this particular chapter is so short, i mainly wanted to get another chapter up and on its way.My deepest appologies to my faithful readers. It wont happen again :-)**

* * *

Jack violently turned the wheel, struggling to manuver the ship to get the enemies in range. The cannonball took a chunk from one of the Pearl's smaller masts. The ship shook and moaned under the added stress. The damage only fueled the captain's anger. Will hung off the portside, waiting for the Pearl's broad side to turn. Once he saw the right angle he gave the order at the top of his lungs.

"FIRE!"

Cannon fire ripped holes in the sides of the ship that was nearing. The crack of the wood from the ship buckling could be heard all around. Jack gave Anna the helm and ran to the side when the Barbossa Boys were approaching. Will quickly found Elizabeth and took her hand. He found his disguarded boots across the ship, after he bundled them under his arm, he and Liz hurridly went below deck. They barged through their cabin door. Will frantically put on his boots then began to rifle through the dresser drawers. Elizabeth changed from her night gown, to the pair of pants and boots that Anna had lent her. Will's shirt was tucked in the front and Anna's belt was slung quickly around her waist. Will found his pistol and put it in his belt along side his sword. He turned to Liz and handed her a dagger and extra pistol. She tucked them both in her belt and gave him an assuring smile.

Will placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her square in the eye.

"Liz I don't know what to expect from this." His grip grew tighter and he pulled her slightly closer. "Just please promise me you'll be all right."

"Yes I promise. And Will –"

"One more thing… If I …if I don't return to you, go straight to Port Royal if you can and –"

"Will"

"Really Elizabeth its important. I trust you."

"Will."

"What?" he asked frantically.

"Do you hear that?"

His eyes went to the ceiling as he anticipated to what she was referring to.

"I don't hear anything."

Liz paused and spoke in a hushed tone. "Exactly"

They both grew silent. The deck above them was stagnant. No yelling, no firing, nothing at all. Neither of them had realized when the commotion had stopped. Will took her hand in his own and slowly opened the cabin door. He glanced about…but saw nothing. He went up the few steps to the top near the deck. Slowly he pushed the door open to the upper level. Andrew stood there with his back to him. The couple's eyes widened as they gazed upon his ghastly figure. Clothes tattered, bones gleaming in the moonlight. When he turned around he revealed his rotted yellow teeth, with his hollowed face around his blue orbs, the light seemed to be sucked from his face.

"Nice of you to join us Will."

Will hadn't noticed until this moment that the crew was gone. Only eight of them stood on deck: Elizabeth, Will, Andrew, Paul, Jack (tied to a mast, bound and gagged), and three huge black men. They were sullen and looked to Andrew and Paul for orders. With the snap of his fingers, two of them came behind Will and managed the throw him to the ground. Elizabeth grabbed on of their arms, without hesitating the man threw his hand back and hit her squarely in the jaw, sending her to the wall. The other large man chuckled as he watched her pain she attempted to conseal. They bound Will next to Jack but didn't gag him.

On of the took Liz by the arm forcefully and pulled her over to face Paul. He stood with arms crossed, looking at her expressionless.

"Paul, why? …why are you doing this?"

He didn't answer

"Paul?" She asked louder

"Take her down stairs!" yelled Andrew from across the ship.

The man dragged her down the stairs and through the hallway to her room.

Andrew camebehindPaul and hit himhard in the back,jolting his younger brother. "If you cant do the job I'll just get rid of you... Rember why we're here. Dont let you're pathetic emotions get inthe way."

Paul merely glared at him, still with arms crossed and walked away before his brother had time to speak lowly to him again.

The large man tossed Elizabeth on the bed, but didnt walk out. Instead,hesaw her eyeing the window. With a gleaming stare he broke the desk chair and took the seat and put it up to the window. With the old nails he pulled from the wood, the pushed them, with his bare hands, into the Pearl's side – blocking the window securely. Elizabeth sat back against the wall and watched him defiantly. Even after the man walked out she stared after him in complete anger.

Jack was mumbling constantly and soon the boys grew irritated and tired of his moaning. "Just take the bloody thing off!" yelled Andrew.

Paul walked over and tore off the piece of cloth.

"Woo! 'bout time mate." Jack breathed. He looked to his right at Will who quite vexed at the situation.

"Hello… nice night, isn't it?"

Will shot him an irritated look. "What in the hell happened to the crew?"

Jack shrugged his shoulder and just looked straight ahead. "Didn't take long… The ship got right up to us – Andrew took out a piece of paper and said this long line of words, it was all strung together I have no idea what it was. That's all it took for the crew to just walk across the galley and onto their ship. I tried to yell at them to stop, I even threatened their wretched lives! But they still walked over there…never looking at me. Then those damned blokes over there – " he said, referring to the black men, standing stoically by Andrew, "Tied me up to my own ship!"

Will looked down, he shook his head and sighed. "Its magic, Andrew cast a spell on the crew… though I don't know why or how he would know how to do any of this."

Jack looked at him as if he had gone mad. "Magic? C'mon now…you can do better than that!"

Will shot a nasty look back at him. "Can you explain it any other way? Besides its not like this is the first time something this strange has happened to us."

Jack complied with a slight nod of his head. They both paused a moment to assess the situation. "So what do you suggest?"

Will shook his head. "I'm not sure… I guess we'll wait for the opportune moment."

Jack looked around him, he turned his head sharply to look at the helm where Andrew was standing, guiding the ship on its course. He saw him point straight ahead, talking to Paul. Jack faced the direction which was drawing their attention. "I don't think they were headed for Port Royal as we thought…. I see land…I believe that's Haiti."

"Prepare to weigh anchor men!"


	24. Devil of St Domingo

Will spit the sand out of his mouth with malice. Jack was on the ground next to him, after being tossed from the side of the ship and on the to beach. Andrew and Paul walked slowly down the steps with their heads held high. Andrew obviously had much more of an air about him than his younger brother. His deformed grin showed itself as he approached the two bound men who were being lifted to their feet forcefully by the natives of the island that had accompanied them on their short voyage to their destination.

"Please… follow me, gentleman." Andrew said as he lowered his voice.

Jack and Will were shoved along the beach. The full moon gave them a misty look at their surroundings. They were being lead toward a large rock face. Will noticed only one torch, placed awkwardly close to the huge cliff. Still they kept walking, and Will's mind wandered to Elizabeth and where they had taken her or what would become of her now that they were being lead to God-knows-where.

* * *

Just after the door had shut, and the large black man left the room, Elizabeth jumped to her feet and searched the room for something to pry the wood off the window. She found nothing and dare not use her sword for fear it might bend or break…she knew she might need to wield it in the near future. Quickly she thought – nothing was coming to her. She could hear Andrew shouting orders above deck.

"Think! Think! …C'mon." she whispered harshly to herself.

Liz paced the room, she felt the ship start to lurch forward. Whatever she decided she had to do fast. Out of frusteration she kicked the desk and turned quickly to try and retain her wits. She looked back down to the floor and still found no solace in a plan to save herself and her husband. Her eyes narrowed…the rug below the desk was moved. She quickly got to her knees and threw the rest of it to the side. Below the old beaten threads was a hatch. She lifted the hook and heard the old hinges creek as if it hadn't been opened for decades. Below her was a dark room but Elizabeth stuck her head further down and let her eyes adjust. She could see the floor faintly…it couldn't be more than 5 feet down.

"But why would the ceiling be that low? She thought…

Quickly she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and climbed down through the opening in the ground. She hit the floor and surrounding her was a line of cannons. Elizabeth realized she was in the firing stations of the Pearl. She ran to the left side of the ship and tried to pull one of the cannons out of the way with the rope. It didn't budge. So she set her feet against the side, hunched down lower, and used her legs to shove the massive piece of iron out of the way. Finally it moved just enough for her to fit through the cannon's hole. She looked out and saw that Andrew's ship was only about 10 yards away. Then she glanced upwards where the voices were coming from – She could see Andrew at the helm and Paul over to the side – but she still couldn't see Will or Jack.

Elizabeth bit her lip in anticipation and proceeded to slowly climb out of the small opening. She managed to get both legs out, she turned so she was facing the ship and she held on to the window with both hands, trying to shorten the distance between her and the water. Liz slipped into the ocean with ease, hardly making any noise. Quickly but carefully she swam toward the opposite ship, still keeping an eye on the Pearl's deck.

Elizabeth decided that it would be safer to gain entry on the enemy's ship from the otherside. So she swam to the starboard side as swiftly as she could. Once she reached the other side, she saw the net wasn't fully drawn up from the deck. Elizabeth managed to snag a piece of it and pulled herself up so she could gain her footing. The net swayed as she climbed quickly to the top. She grasped the ledge of the deck and threw herself over the edge as she tumbled to the ground. Out of breath from the adrenaline running through her and the difficulty of the climb she lay there to breath for a second. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that the Pearl was moving. Immediately she got down and watched from a more secure spot. The Pearl was moving forward for a few seconds then slowly turned right and kept going straight on. Liz continued watching to make sure their direction continued unchanging. Once she was sure she stood and looked about. The ship was deserted. The helm was only a few feet away, she approached it cautiously and looked at the wheel. The engraving on the wood read: _Diable au Sacree Domingo_.

Elizabeth looked quizzically at the text, and although she learned French when she was a girl, she could roughly translate it as _Devil of St. Domingo. _

Now Elizabeth was at a loss of what to do. She knew well she couldn't man this ship by herself, and she was also well aware that not getting to Will wasn't an option. She looked to her left again and searched the horizon for The Pearl. When she spotted it a few hundred yards away it appeared to be standing still… her eyes looked harder – as she saw the outline of a shore. Her face lightened up as she realized they hadn't gone too far.

Just then she heard a faint clanking sound. A sound made by metal hitting metal, it would cease for a few seconds then pick back up again with a furious beating. She looked to the galley door, which was cracked open a few inches. Slowly she neared the door and opened it apprehensively. The first face she saw was Annamaria – the whole crew was bound and gagged, locked in the cells. Cotton's parrot had a pair of keys in his beak – beating them against the iron bars, causing the racket Elizabeth had heard above deck. Liz looked down to her feet which were drenched in water, she realized that the Pearl had done some serious damage to the Diable.

Quickly she took the keys, unlocked the doors, and cut the ropes from her pirate friends. Soon they all made it above deck to assess the situation they had gotten themselves in.

"How did you all get down there?" Elizabeth asked credulously.

Gibbs looked at her wide eyed and bewildered. "You know as much as I do." He paused and looked out to the water, seeing The Pearl in his sights. "I do know that Jack and Will are on that ship, and now they're on that island…And the Aztec Gold is with them."

"What?" Liz shot at him.

He simply nodded. "Aye. He didn't tell you?"

"No he told us!…He told us that he left it in the cave." She retorted fiercely.

"He took it. He hid it in the cargo – for fear of someone else going to the cave and finding it and getting in another situation like this."

"Why did he lie then?"

"Maybe he wanted to keep it as good of a secret as possible. Hell the crew didn't even know it was on board till Jack blurted it out one night after having one too many drinks!"

Liz sighed and folded her arms. "Well this is just a bloody picnic isn't it?"

The ship creaked and moaned as it jolted to one side. The Diable was sinking as the two friends fought about Jack's bad decision making.

"We haven't got time for any of this. Now how are we going to help them?" Anna snapped at them both.

"Shes right." Complied Elizabeth. "Do you think the ship can make it that far?"

Gibbs looked around, the looked at the young woman. "I doubt she'll make it for much longer."

"We need to patch it up!" Yelled someone in the crowd.

"We need to wait it out." Cried another crewmember.

Elizabeth turned to them all with her hands stiffly at her sides. "What we need is a new ship!"

"Will this do?" Anna's voice came from the back. The crowd of men parted to see her idea. She unveiled a small boat from under a tattered covering- obviously unused with two oars laying approvingly beside it.

Liz stared at the lifeboat with a longing gaze. "I think that'll do."


	25. Pizzaro's Mission

Jack had been silent since Will and the Captain had been thrown off the ship and was being walked toward the slender doorway to their (what they assumed was) impending doom. Will would glance at him – knowing his silence was uncharacteristic. Suddenly and quickly Jack began: "Ah mate, you know when you were trapped in tha' cargo hold in the Dauntless? …Aye, I though' you'd died in tha' ship when they blew it up."

Will looked quizzically at him. "I can only guess it was sheer luck I escaped."

Silence again followed. The randomness of Jacks comment bewildered Will. Though there were many things about Jack that never made any sense.

"You remember me brother, the other pirate Andreas?"

"Yes." Will replied solemnly. "They one that di-"

Jack cut him off quickly and shot him a sideways glare. "Well I received one of his riddles today…you like tha' sort of thing, don't ya?"

Will was utterly confused. Jack had told him that Andreas was dead – he had died many years ago. And what was this about a riddle? Will played along, knowing that Jack was taking this somewhere.

"Sure. What did it say?"

"It said…Pizzaro's mission lies where friends almost died for gold in the captain's one true love…."

Will let out a laugh of indifference. "What the hell does that mean? Jack you can't possibly-"

"Aye. Think about it mate. Andreas needs the answer as soon as possible." Jacks voice was harsh and his eyes bore through Will like a knife through butter. "Think about it."

Andrew pushed Will forward and hit Jack in the back of the head "You two shut your traps!. … No more of this trivial talk about riddles. If either of you say another word I'm blowing your brains out. " He said as he rested his other hand on the handle of his pistol.

Jack gave him one of his signature cock-eyed smiles. "I don't think you'll be doin' that. You brought us here for a reason…"

Andrew shoved Jack against the rock wall of the narrow hallway as he spat the words he spoke to him. Although they were out of the moonlight and Paul and Andrew could be seen in their entirety it was obvious the curse had taken its toll. "Speak no more Sparrow. Remember whom is in shackles."

The cursed young man took Jack and Will by the collars and continued to push them onward though there was no light to guide their way. They were forced to feel their way through that jagged edges of the rock walls. Every 20 yards or so there would be one solitary torch to cast a red glow on their path.

Will was hardly concentrating on where he was going. He was too busy thinking of what Jack had said moments earlier…so he broke up the riddle into pieces:

'Pizzaro's mission' – It didn't take him long to conclude that it must refer to the Aztec Gold. It was Pizzaro and his men that captured the Aztec king and stole his fortune. 'Lies where friends almost died for gold….' Will bit his lip in thought. "Where friends almost died…" He repeated, only for his ears to hear. He remembered that He himself had gone below deck to retrieve that medallion when he and Elizabeth had left it…that's why Jack had mentioned it before hand. Then the 'Captain's one true love' – that had to be the Pearl. Will quickly realized that the Aztec chest of gold was in the cargo hold of the Pearl. His first reaction was surprise, which quickly rose to anger, for Jack had lied to him. Will cleared his throat and spoke lowly to his bound friend next to him.

"So why didn't _Andreas _tell you that the…mission was accounted for?"

Jack switched his eyes back and forth. "Ah well he didn't want anyone to know…cant be too careful now-a-days."

"Right." Will replied resentfully. Will thought a moment and realized that if the chest was aboard the Pearl, and the Pearl was merely right outside – docked on the beach, and the only thing they needed to do was to get Andrew and Paul's pieces to break the spell then they needed to get the two together. "How does he think to complete the mission…again? Bring mission to them?"

Jack looked oddly reassured. "Ah. Well I think the answer is the bring Muhammad to the mountain...they'll come to it."

"Shut up!" Andrew bellowed from behind them, echoing all around. "Neither of you two speak! All of this about a bloody mission…."

When they turned the corner Jack and Will froze. Before them stood stacks and mounds of human bones and other remains. They lined the walls in sick designs of grotesque art and décor. In the center of the large room was an alter of rock and behind that was a large black man with a ceremonial headdress of many different kinds of feathers and colors. But the thing that stood out the most about the man was the white paint that covered his body and the human bone that pierced his nose. Torches were stuck in the ground and against the walls, which made the eyes want to follow them upwards. The ceiling was a hundred feet high with an opening at the top allowing the moon to create a perfect spot light on the alter before them.

Andrew and Paul pushed passed the other men, with Andrew's sly sickening smile returning to his drawn face. "Just makes you feel all warm inside, doesn't it boys?"

Jack turned to his friend with wide eyes… "Interesting."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Oh whoa! No you don't…I'll go." Protested Bill as he extended his hand to Elizabeth.

She looked at him with an arched eyebrow. Until now he had remained quiet about the plan that the crew and her were forming to rescue her husband and their captain. Now that they had lowered the boat, and Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Anna had gotten in – he suddenly wasn't allowing it.

"And why not Mr. Turner?"

"You can't go Elizabeth! If something happened to you I'd never forgive myself. You're my son's only pride and joy…now get out!"

She breathed heavily at his command. "First of all – do not order me like I am a part of your crew. And second, if you are so worried about your son then get in the boat with us! No one is stopping you…"

Bill almost took it as a challenge that she suggested. Quickly he jumped down on the ladder and climbed in the rowboat, sitting squarely next to Elizabeth. Liz smiled at him then looked up to the crew on the Diable. "Alright listen! If you can – try to get the ship ashore, you haven't got much time but put everything you've got in it! Remember you're captain is in need."

One of the crewmembers retorted. "He was left behind. Jack always said that if a man fell behind then-"

"I don't care what he said then! … If you let him die now then you wont have a captain to take orders from. Now get a move on!"

The crew dispersed and prepared the battered ship to sail once more. Gibbs and Bill took the oars as they rowed steadily toward the distant island. Elizabeth's eyes were fixed on the blackened waters below her. She mechanically rubbed the silver ring on her left ring finger. She remembered the night that Will had given it to her – how he went down on one knee the night they ran away together. Elizabeth sat up straighter and breathed deeply to control herself from crying in front of everyone. Liz glanced up at Anna who was staring off into the distance as well. For a second the was unmoving and Elizabeth kept her eyes on her solemn face. Anna blinked and a single tear rolled down her cheek – but within in a split second it was wiped away with a movement of her hand. Elizabeth slightly smiled to herself as she realized that Annamaria's wall was finally down.

And the oars kept rowing and the water kept moving…


	26. Bring Him Back Alive!

**At first these 2 new chapters were one HUGE one... but i decided to take it easy on you guys and split it up. So think of it as a "To be Continuted..." sort of a thing. I hope you enjoy. It took me long enough! haha.**

* * *

"Enter!" the booming voice echoed through the cavern.

Andrew pushed Jack and Will forward, lurching them into the alter that stood before them. The man that had just spoken stood tall, shoulders back, his facial features obscured by the white paint that covered his body. He placed his hands firmly on the stone table in front of him and peered down at the two captured men.

"Them?"

Paul stepped forward and made a slight bow to the man in full voodoo costume.

"Aye. We brought who you asked. We also brought another. He is to be the exchange for our father."

Will backed up against the wall a few feet behind him. The jagged rock edges scraped into his hand. Quickly he glanced back and saw an edge sticking out. Immediately he began to rub the tightly bound rope against the sharp sides. The man's eyes soon found Jack and they narrowed into fine slits.

"Captain Sparrow…" He said slowly, with his thick Haitian accent.

Jack cocked his head to the side. "Aye. 'ave we met before?"

The mans anger grew quickly when he bent forward and pulled Jack closer by his neck.

"We've met before. You sold your soul to me."

Jack's eyes grew wide and he cleared his throat. The mans grip tightened as the Captain struggled to breath. "Oh…right…you're a Shaman…." Jack pursed his lips and looked down in deep thought, then continued in a smaller voice with a grimace. "What was your name again?"

"Shaman Daktari you maggot!" His dark eyes shown brightly with fury as he took Jack's neck in his large hands and threw him backwards.

Jack slowly got back up rubbing his neck and tossing some of his beaded hair out of the

Way. "Ah yes I remember now. I do think we had some sort of agreement. But I don't recall agreeing to any of this."

The black mans teeth shown brightly against his darkened face. "But I do. You agreed that you would never attack my shores. I agreed to leave you pillaging pirates alone, and to never cross you. Last winter your men came on your black sailed ship and raided my villages. You broke your promise."

Andrew's dark laugh was heard as he came up behind the Captain. " It seems you have a dept to pay as well as my father did."

Jack look bewildered "But I wasn't the captain of the Pearl then! It was Barbossa."

"Silence! You cannot fool me Sparrow. I know what kind of man you are…. deceiving. You shall pay what you owe."

Andrew smiled devilishly at Jack, knowing that it was in fact his father who was now responsible for Jacks impending doom. He was taken up on the alter and tied to the metal rings on each corner. Will could feel the frayed ends of the rope start to loosen as he rubbed quicker. The Shaman took out his ivory dagger from his encrusted box to his left. Andrew took Jack's shirt and ripped it open from the neck, exposing his chest where his heart lay.

The rope snapped and Will found the small pistol he had hidden in his boot.

"Barbossa!" He called out. As soon as he said it the chills sent down his spine were reminiscent of the same feeling he had felt months ago.

Both Paul and Andrew turned around, and the Shaman stopped his hand in the air as he prepared to make his first incision. Without hesitation Andrew drew his gun and pointed it in Will's face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving. And I'm taking Jack with me."

Andrew threw his head back and laughed, then spit on the ground in front of Will's boots. "You're not going anywhere."

"No?" Questioned Will. "Then make me stay. Fight like a man. You won't kill me now… not with that pistol. You need me! You need me to bring your father back. So come on, fight like a man!"

Andrew dropped his pistol quickly and drew his sword. He then threw Will a sword. As soon as their blades met, Will lunged at him, Andrew blocked him but on the counter will slit his arm. It was a deep cut and Andrew recoiled. The blood ran down his arm and dripped to the cold floor below them. Will stood, ready for another swing. But instead he glanced back to his brother.

"Paul here will fight you. It would only be fair…my skills are far beyond yours."

Paul glared at his brother. Andrew glanced towards him then yelled for him to step up then moved off to the side. Paul stepped forward and tapped his blade against Will's. The blacksmith took a breath, lowered his sword, and then took off swiftly down the dimly lit hallway he had come through a few minutes before. For a second Paul stood there, unsure of what to do.

"After him!" Andrew yelled.

Paul and the other men that had come with them, went after Will unaware of his plan.

"Bring him back alive!"

Will was a few steps ahead of his captures but he made sure that they saw him board the Pearl. Just as Paul and his men stepped outside the cavern doorway, Will's eyes met with his just before disappearing into the ship.

"Stay here. I'll go after him."

Will ran through the hall way and into his cabin where they had thrown Liz. He kicked open the door to find it empty. The window was boarded up, the desk was moved, the rug was disturbed on the floor and a trap door was in plain view. He was about step in to get a better look but heard Paul climbing up the side. Quickly Will went in a dark doorway and waited, attempting to push Elizabeth out of his mind.

Paul stepped quietly onto the ship, taking great care in making sure that his boots didn't make too much noise. Also taking great care in making sure that his exposed bone and flesh didn't get caught in the throw net on the deck floor. He saw the door that leads below deck was slightly cracked and moving in the soft Caribbean wind. Slowly he peered in, it was dark and as soon as he moved in, and out of the moonlight, his face returned to its human form. He looked down the hallway and saw the cargo hold door wide open; he looked closer as he saw the glint of metal. He stepped closer and saw the shape of a chest. He squared his eyes and noticed it was the Aztec Gold staring him in the face. Paul gasped just as Will lunged forward with a dagger in hand. Both men tumbled to the ground as they struggled to keep the others blade from their neck. Will ripped the medallion and its chain from Paul's neck unnoticed in the commotion. Paul threw an elbow in Will's face, sending him into the wall. As Paul moved toward him, Will grabbed his leg and pushed him backwards and quickly tried to slit his side but Paul's own hand blocked the dagger. Will jumped up and off the other man. He saw the blood on the blade and wiped it on the gold piece. Immediately Paul saw what was happening and lunged onto Will sending him to the ground, but not before the blacksmith had sent the piece flying through the air toward to chest in the open door only feet away. Paul watched anticipating the gold to merely hit the side and fall to the ground. Instead he heard the clank of metal against metal, then felt the burn of metal against flesh as the man below him ran him through.

Quickly Will threw him off and got up to stand above him. The young man looked into the blacksmiths dark eyes with a pleading stare. His mouth was moving with struggling breaths. Will knelt down and placed his hand on Paul's forehead.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Will as he saw the young mans life being pulled from his body.

"No." He replied. Putting his hand atop Will's on his chest. "I – I'm sorry."

His light blue eyes faded out as dim windows when candles are diminished.

Will closed his eyes tightly and made the sign of the cross above him. He placed the young man's arms over his chest and stood slowly. Will left the hallway and went out on deck. Somehow he had to get Andrew to come to the Pearl… Andrew was more devious than Paul; he would know something was going on under his nose…

He stepped onto the beach and off the ladder in deep thought, not noticing the two large Haitian men waiting for him in the shadows. One of the grabbed Will from behind while the other punched him hard in the stomach. Will fell to the ground and felt his body jolt and crack as their kicking ensued. One of them yelled at the other in French, the other replied the same way then laughed at the beaten, unconscious man on the sand. Both left him in his own blood as they went back into the cavern

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Gibbs, Anna, Bill, and Elizabeth came ashore on the eastern side of the beach. They had seen the Pearl docked on the North side and decided it would be safer to remain unseen. The boat ride was silent and everyone knew why. This was a situation in which they had no control over. This was a situation that they had never been in and no one knew what to expect. It was dangerous. Bill was the first to speak up and take charge.

"Alright. Let's get into two groups, we'll never get anything done if we all stay together. We need to split up and find them."

Anna stepped forward. "No Bill. We need to stay together or at least make a plan. Bloody hell you cant just expect us to do whatever you say!"

Bill glared at her and moved towards her. "Aye. I do! Someone needs to take control of this!"

"Then you just leave it to me then! Its none of your worry, I'll –"

"Both of your leave it!" Gibbs shouted behind them.

The two bickering pirates stopped and looked at each other challengingly then off into the distance and the other down in the sand in embarrassment.

"That's better." Gibbs nodded. "Now." He said, turning to Elizabeth. "What do you think?"

Liz was silent for a moment… as she looked out to the water. Her fingers tapped themselves lightly on her chin. After a second or two she turned on her heel and faced her small crew. "Anna, Bill, come with me. We'll find a way in that rock face. Mr. Gibbs you take the north side and see if you can find another way in, maybe a back way."

"And once we get in?" Anna asked

"We see what we're dealing with." Liz replied solemnly.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Let's get on with it." Said the Shaman as he began to prepare Jack for a quick sacrifice.

"No" Andrew snapped back. "We wait. Let's get it done all together."

The large man glared at the cursed young man. "Do not presume that you can command me."

Andrew stepped forward to face him. "Listen, I brought him to you. And we agreed that you would perform the other sacrifice for us as payment. So you'll do what I say."

Just then the two Haitian men stepped into the cavern. They looked satisfied and amused with what they had done outside.

"Well?" Andrew said anticipating.

"Sir?" One of them questioned

"Where is he? … Where is my brother?" Andrew asked, his anger rising.

"We don't know sir. We don't know where your brother is."

He waved away his comment and moved closer. "No matter about him. Where is Turner?"

The taller one smiled and gave a friendly elbow to his companion. "We took care of him."

Andrew was silent. He breathed in heavily and made his face inches from his. "You took care of him?"

He nodded.

"You took care of him!"

Quickly Andrew pulled out a sword and ran it through the tall ones side. His large form crumbled to the ground, a mess of blood running down his body and into a pool. The other knelt by his side and swore at Andrew in his native language.

"Ahhh!" He yelled as it echoed through the cavern. "You dumb brute! Damn you to Hell!"


	27. A Turner Through and Through

Elizabeth found the other entrance to the cavern. It was much narrower and unbeaten. The passage was unlit and was hard to maneuver but She and Anna could fit fairly easy. Bill on the other hand was having some problems. "I'm going back out the way I came. I'll catch up with Gibbs," He whispered.

Liz and Annamaria nodded.

"But…be careful."

"You too Bill. God's speed." Replied Liz.

They could see the light from the opening a few feet ahead of them and shouting could be heard. Slowly and carefully the two women made their way up the narrow stairs. When they drew closer, Elizabeth noticed a door to her right. The tiny window at the top was barred and a small light was illuminating the inside. For a second she hesitated to look inside but Anna pushed her along. As they reached the opening they peered through. They could see the alter and Jack to their left with Andrew and one of his hurt men on the ground with the other tending to him. They were hidden by a large boulder and the shadow it cast.

"Where is Will?" Elizabeth questioned under her breath.

Anna looked around and shook her head. "I don't know. But they're going to kill Jack. Look, they're arguing about it now!"

"There you have it now." Said the Shaman impatiently. "Now we can begin."

"No!" Yelled Andrew, now fully exasperated and angered at the situation. "We will use him for my purposes now! Turner is dead and of no use to me now. You will sacrifice Sparrow in return for my father's life."

Liz's head shot up from her hiding spot as she gasped. "Hes dead…."

"Shhh!" Anna chided her. "Get down!"

"Listen boy! Sparrow and I have a past. That is something you cant interfere with. Now move aside!"

Jack watched from below the two men as they argued about whom his life was to be traded for. Bound and gagged he lay there silent but his pleading eyes were obviously going unnoticed.

"He can't be…" Elizabeth breathed, in shock at the thought that her husband's life could be taken.

"Don't worry Liz. I'm sure he's fine."

The Shaman threw Andrew back with one movement of his powerful arm. He lifted the dagger and said a few words over him; his eyes were closed as he repeated himself. His hand began to make its way down, point toward Jack's chest.

"No! Jack!" Anna shouted. She lifted her pistol and fired. The bullet hit the Shaman's wrist, sending him reeling in pain, and the dagger to the ground. Anna threw the useless pistol to the ground and drew her sword. She glanced down at Liz was sat motionless on the ground.

"Oi get up!" she stifled her words.

Liz was shaken from her thoughts and mustered all the energy she could to stand and draw her sword. She was unable to think, unable to register the idea of Will being dead.

"Well well well…what do we have here? Another pirate." Andrew cooed. "And don't you look familiar…where have I seen you before lass?"

"On the Pearl." Anna spat. "We saved your life one day. Jack saved your life… I curse that day."

"Oh!" Andrew said mockingly. "That hurts love." He turned his attention to Elizabeth who stared blankly at his ghastly figure in the stream of moonlight.

"Mrs. Turner… How nice it is to see you again."

"Can't say that I return the sentiment Andrew." She said shortly.

He shook his head a make a ticking sound. "Such animosity…it's a shame.

"Where is Will?" Liz shot at him, her pistol drawn.

"Ah. Where is dear William…I do believe he is waiting for you … on the other side." His malicious grin was like a stab to her heart.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Gibbs was walking the beach, drawing nearer to the Pearl and searching for another way inside the cavern. When he came closer he noticed the lone torch that stood at the entrance of the cavern… he also noticed a figure lying motionless on the sand. Slowly Gibbs approached the man with a drawn sword. The man groaned and attempted to stand but never got to his feet before he staggered back. When he fell again he was in the moonlight and Gibbs could see Will's face clearly.

"Will! What the hell happened?"

Will groaned and grabbed his head. He took Gibb's arm for help as he stood and wiped the sand off of him, some of it still sticking to his hair from the wet blood. "I was payed back for killing Paul."

"Killed?"

Will nodded and still attempted to completely regain his footing.

"How did you get here? …Where is Elizabeth? I went to the ship and she wasn't there –"

"She escaped and came over to the other ship to let us out. Anna, Bill, and Lizzy are here. They went in the cavern to find you."

Will's eyes went wide. "Shes in the cavern? She could be killed!"

Gibbs tilted his head. "You know how hard it is to talk that girl out of something she has her mind set on."

"Come on!" Will said pulling the older man forward.

"What?"

"Let's go! Jack is still in there, now my wife and Anna are in danger too. We don't have time to waste."

Just then they heard footsteps crunching the sand coming towards them. Both men drew their swords and turned to the direction of the sound. Bill came running up from the shadows. "Will! Gibbs! There you are, I've been looking all over for you…. My boy, you look like hell…"

Will rolled his eyes. "Listen. Andrew is cursed. There is a Medicine Man in there with Jack on an alter, my wife and her adventure seeking friend are in there as well trying to save my hide while I'm out here! Somehow we've got to get Andrew to break the curse so we can stop him."

"And where is Paul?" Bill asked

"Already dead." Will replied as he looked down.

"Alright lad well what are you waiting for!" Bill yelled over his shoulder as he took off down the rocky corridor.

"Wait!" Will called after him. "To get his coin and the chest together we have to bring the gold to him"

Bills face dropped. "And how do you propose we do that? It's got to weight a ton…"

"I have an idea." Said Gibbs

X X X X X X X X X X X

Daktari stood up with his bloody hand in front of him and a grimace on his face.

"Sparrow you're more trouble than you're worth. But don't worry, we'll take care of these….whores…and you'll get what you deserve."

The Shaman swiftly went toward Anna, she swiped her blade as to cut him but with one movement of his hand and her sword was on the ground and her neck was in her hand. Elizabeth lifted her pistol to shoot but Andrew grabbed it in time and struggled with her to the ground. The gun was kicked aside, and Liz was taken up, kicking and screaming into Andrew's arms. "Let me down you bastard!"

"Shut up! All it takes is one blow to your belly and you've lost that precious child." As if a light had gone off in his mind, the idea came to him. "That's it…"

Daktari had bound Anna as she was cast aside against the wall and out of the way. "What is?" he said irritably.

"We'll kill her."

The Shaman rolled his eyes and tightened his fists. "Shes his wife? No – she's not a real Turner."

"No." replied Andrew softly. "She'll die as a bystander. The child she carries is a Turner through and through."

The Shaman thought about it for a moment then a devious, grim, smile, spread across his darkened face. "If I let you use her for your father…will you finally let me kill Sparrow?"

"Anything you like"

Daktari clasped his hands and breathed in slowly. "Yes…that should work nicely."

Elizabeth's face shot looks of her immense aguish and ferocity. "No! God No! You can't! No! Please Don't!" But her shouts went unheeded as she was bound. The thick piece of cloth was shoved in her mouth to stifle her screams and pleads.

Jack was cut from his binding and thrown to the ground; he instead was tied to the shackles that were hanging from the wall near the doorway. Elizabeth was splayed out on the cold stone table, tears drenching her face, her heart beating faster than she could handle, her stomach was churning as her chest burned while her heart was breaking for her and her child's life.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Bill, Gibbs and Will picked up the chest long enough to load it onto the netting. They dragged it out onto the deck, rigged it up onto the hooks and lowered it down on the beach. It took all three men, all they're strength but they moved to across the sand and in the darkened hall. Two of them pulled the net in front while the other got behind and pushed with all their might. It wasn't as if they were ordinary men, doing an everyday, laborious job. They were going to save lives and put an end to evil with this chest of cursed gold.

Water was sprinkled on Elizabeth's forehead as her eyes were shut tightly. Tear after tear rolled down her flushed cheeks. She was bound and helpless. Silently she prayed for a miracle…anything, anything at all that would end this nightmare: Her husband's death, her child's doom and her own downfall. 'This can't be happening.' She thought. 'I have to wake up. It's not real.' But it was real…and soon the ritual had begun.

Then they all heard it. It was a screeching, retching sound. All the heads turned to the doorway. Still the sound persisted. Then suddenly is ceased and from the doorway and into the light appeared Will. Elizabeth's heart jumped in her chest as she thanked God for his life.

"Get away from her!" He yelled, with a pistol drawn.

"Back from the dead Turner?" Andrew spat, attempting to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Hardly. Your men could finish the job." He said lowly. "So how about we finish that fight you so graciously ended."

Andrew automatically stepped back and tried to give a convincing smile. "No need is there? Your lovely wife is waiting for me." He said, gesturing up to the alter above him.

Will looked up and met Elizabeth's pleading stare. He quickly turned his attention to Andrew, who was well aware of the effect his helpless wife was having upon her husband.

"You're scared." Will stated dryly

"Why should I be scared? Of you?" He laughed sharply and drew his sword. "What do I have to be scared of? … I can't die!"

"Exactly!" Will said with a sly smile. He jabbed forward as Andrew was on the counter attack. It didn't take more than three swipes and Will had him against a wall. He glanced down at Andrews shirt and saw the glint of the gold skull. He stared the young man in the face and tore it from his neck. He shoved him once more against the rocks then punched him with all the force he could muster, then Will rubbed Andrew's bloody shirt with the medallion. Will tossed the piece to Gibbs who was standing in the doorway. The gold clinked against its counterparts and Andrews eyes grew wide. His skin regained its natural glow as his blue eyes returned life to his face.

Will ran to Anna and untied her. She picked up her sword and cut Jack free and took the binding from his mouth.

"Thanks love." He said coyly.

Jack drew both pistols and pointed them at the shocked Shaman as Anna untied Liz and helped her off the alter and down the couple of steps. Bill stepped out from next to Gibbs. The pistol in his hand was pointed directly at Andrews forehead.

"Wait!" Will called from behind him.

Bill looked behind his shoulder then back to the beaten young man below him. Will kneeled down next to Andrew and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

" Are you sorry?"

"What?" Andrew spat, blood flying from his broken jaw

"Your brother was sorry."

Andrew looked down then back with the same malicious grin. "My brother was weak. He always had been."

Will stood with a hard expression. "Now _I'm_ sorry…." Will took his fathers gun and looked away before he squeezed the trigger. The gunshot rang through the hollowed room. Will dropped the pistol and turned to see his wife, her tear stained face, and a white countenance covering her. He hugged her quickly and checked her up and down. "You alright?" he asked gently.

She nodded silently.

Will looked up to see Jack holding the Shaman at gunpoint. Daktari stood proudly, just as he had done when they entered the cavern before. His shoulders were back, tall, with a stoic expression.

Will walked closer to face the man. "You've lost."

He was silent.

Will searched his face for anything, any emotion, or any feeling.

"You want to kill me?" He asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Jack said quickly, pulling back the hammer.

"Do it…do it and it will be your doom." Was all he spoke.

Jack's eyes darkened as he squeezed the trigger. "We'll take our chances!"

"Jack No!" But the bullet was shot and the large man fell to the ground. And as his body made a thud against the rock floor so did the entire room. Pebbles fell from the ceiling and the floor shook from under them. A loud roar was heard – Gibbs yelled loud enough for them to hear over the crumbling rock. "It's all falling in! GET OUT!"

Bill and Gibbs ran through the hallway they had come down earlier. Jack and Anna followed soon after. Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand as they began to run toward the doorway. Suddenly Liz stopped and doubled over in pain. "Liz?"

"I'm fine! Go! Go!"

Just as Will took one step forward a large boulder fell in front of the hall, followed by a shower of smaller rocks, covering the exit. He looked around frantically. Then Elizabeth tugged at his hand toward the other side of the room where she and Anna came in. They crouched down lower to get through the doorway and went as quickly as they could. Will made sure that Liz was ahead of him so she could find the exit first. Just as they were about to find the fresh air that was the beach, Liz saw the mysterious door in front of her. It had been shaken from its hinges and was on the ground. She glanced inside to see a small boy laying on the ground unconscious. Will tried to push her along but she didn't move, instead she pointed to get his attention. Will looked from her to the boy and back again.

"We can't leave him!" She yelled over the roar of the mountain.

Will dove in the room and quickly gathered the boy in his arms and shoved Elizabeth along to the outside. Just before they stepped a foot onto the beach the roar grew to an earth-shattering screech as the side of the mountain caved into itself. The explosion sent Elizabeth, Will, and the boy flying out into the water.

Will surfaced and still had the unconscious young boy in his arms; he cradled his head in one arm and swam through the water with the other, frantically searching the horizon. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth!"

Liz came above the water and struggled for breath. "Will"

"Liz! Come on, swim! I see the Pearl."

Jack, Bill, Anna, and Gibbs all extended their hands to the couple and their new find.

"Who's this?" questioned Gibbs

"We found him in there. He was already like this…"

"It looks like he hasn't eaten in days." Anna commented. "Well I'll get him a bed made up below deck." Gibbs took the boy in his arms and followed Anna through the door out of sight.

Will looked around, but couldn't see Elizabeth. He went to the back of the ship and found her huddled in a corner struggling for breath, holding her knees "Liz!" he bent down in front of her, holding her shoulders, attempting to look in her eyes, but she was focused on the ground, trying to concentrate on breathing.

"Elizabeth are you alirght? What is it?" He asked frantically.

Liz looked up to meet his eyes then looked back down to the wooden deck floor. Will followed her eyes to see what she was staring at.

Blood.

"I'm bleeding." She said softly.

"What? Where is it coming from?" he said, taking her, looking at her arms, her face, her chest…

Then Elizabeth pulled out the bottom of her tucked in shirt. It was red with blood. Will looked down to her pants, which weren't just wet with the seawater…

"Oh God."


	28. Tristan

**Let me first appologize for the French in this chapter, and possibly the chapters to come. I have NEVER taken French nor do i care to. I merely got my information off the internet so blame the scholars for my mess ups. I hope you enjoy this! And remember, any suggestions or critiques are welcome, just e-mail me :-)**

* * *

Will picked up and carried Elizabeth in his arms. He went below deck to their cabin quickly before they drew any attention. He laid her on the bed softly as he drew her hair away from her worry drawn face. She struggled to set up as Will knelt by her side.

"Does it hurt?" He asked attentively

"It's a throbbing pain… it's not sharp like Mrs. Yates said it would be." She spoke, her voice slightly quivering.

Will placed his hand on the side of her cheek. His eyes were switching from her face to her stomach and back again. "Maybe its alright. Maybe everything will be fine. It will be fine Liz."

She simply nodded and placed a quick complacent smile on her lips. Will stood and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll go and tell Jack to hurry. We need to get you to a doctor as soon as we can." He turned to go to the door and put his hand to the knob then paused. "You know…we're close to Port Royal. It wouldn't take long to dock and find –"

Elizabeth shook her head furiously. "No. We don't know what to expect if father knew we were back. Not yet Will… please."

"Alright" He said quietly as he stepped out the door and above to the deck.

He found Anna, Gibbs, and Jack engaged in a conversation near the helm when he approached. "'ow is she?" Jack enquired.

"She is in pain, a throbbing pain, I'm not sure if we should be relieved or not… We need to return home as soon as possible."

"Right." Jack agreed. "But 'bout the boy…"

"What about him… He's fine isn't he?"

Anna threw her hands up in frustration. "Sure! He's fine all right. He's so fine that when he woke up, he wouldn't stop yelling at us. He ran over to the corner of the room and hid from Gibbs and I."

"What was he saying?"

"Hell if I know! Some other language… when we left him he was still in that bloody corner with red cheeks and teary eyes." She said with a sigh.

. "Is that all? Can we not move forward…please we need to be in some sort of rush here." Will said, slightly frustrated with their ignorance of Elizabeth's situation.

"One more thin'." Jack replied. "The boy… Gibbs saw a ring on 'is necklace. It held the crest of the Deveau family. One of the most prom'nent French families in the Caribbean."

"So why did we find him, captured by the Shaman?" Will asked quizzically.

"It's a popular story circulating tha' the boy's father, Sebastian, was a rich land owner with as many slaves as money could buy 'im. He treated 'em poorly with long hours and unjustly punishment. The slaves planned a revolt not too long ago, headed by Daktari an' his followers. They killed the man and 'is wife, his son must have escaped…or the Shaman had other reasons for saving 'is life. Perhaps he took mercy on the boy."

Will thought for a moment. Then complied that when Elizabeth was better she might be able to talk to him. He knew she was learned in other languages during her time in school. He left the threesome on the deck, lit by the yellow moon's rays. Below deck he found his wife where he left her, with hands clenching to the sheets. He gave her a sympathetic look of admiration for her pain. He leaned down and put his arms around her as she placed her hands behind his neck. Gently he lifted her as he whispered, "Let's get you cleaned up hmm?"

Slowly he brought her to the tub that he filled with warm water. She sat on the side as he helped her undress. Soon she was naked and stepped in the tub with quivering legs. Liz sunk slowly in the water that enveloped her with security. Will washed her just as she had done for him when he was weak with his illness. They barely spoke, instead they merely looked quietly at each other while the rag washed away the blood, tears, and sweat left on her thin frame and round belly. Just before Will had finished, Elizabeth spoke up. "I'm sorry Will… If anything goes wrong I'm sorry."

He shook his head and talked with a gentle edge in his voice. "No love, there is nothing to be sorry for. We're going to have a healthy, happy baby soon…"

She said nothing; the worry in her mind was plaguing her thoughts. The idea of her child being hurt before it was even born, the difficulty of the birth, and the difficulty the pregnancy had already presented was heartbreaking for the soon-to-be mother.

"Will, if we have a boy – he'll carry your name." She said simply, after a moment of silence.

Will smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead, but Elizabeth tilted her head back further so his lips met hers in a sweet kiss. When he drew back a smile was back on her face, though quickly it faded again.

"And if it's a girl she will have your mother's name." He replied.

She looked up at him, surprised. "Katherine?"

He nodded. "I like Katherine…my little Katie will be then envy of all the lads." He laughed. Elizabeth returned the amused reaction. "But what of your mother? She deserves just as much of an honor as mine does…"

Will shrugged his shoulders. "If it is a boy, he has my name. If it is a girl- she will be her mother's daughter, I know she will. She deserves a more of her mother's side… But if you like she can have both: Katherine Abigail Turner." He smiled.

Elizabeth was silent in thought for a second then nodded. "I do like it… Katherine Abigail or William Benjamin… I think I'm getting the hang of this." Liz smiled.

"You see – everything will be fine…" Will reassured her. He stood up and got her robe that hung on the door. Slowly Elizabeth stood up in the luke-warm water as Will placed the robe around her shoulders then took her hands in his and helped her out of the tub. He reached around her and took the robe's belt and tied it loosely around her waist.

"Now, do you feel any better?"

"Much." She said, giving him a small smile. "The pain has stopped… I just need to rest now."

Will nodded and walked her to the bed, but just before she was to lay down there was a knock at the door. Will sighed and opened it slightly to find Jack immediately in the way.

"Has she gone yet?"  
"What?"

"Has she talked to him yet? We're all a bit curious you know…" Jack replied eagerly.

Elizabeth could hear from across the room what the two men were talking so furiously about.

"No Jack she's tired, just let her rest."

"Will?" Elizabeth enquired to her husband; he turned to face her but didn't stray from the door.

"Is that Jack? What does he want me to do?"

"Nothing, its of no importance –"

"Aye it is!" Jack said, pushing past Will and into the room to talk face to face to Liz. "That boy in there is French. I have some speculation that you know what the bloody hell he's saying…so would you be so kind…" He said, placing his grungy hands together. "As to have a word with the lad?"

Elizabeth looked at Will's apprehensive face, and then looked to Jack who was anticipating her answer, wondering why it was taking so long to reply. "Yes I suppose I could try and speak to him." She said quietly.

Elizabeth stood and wrapped the robe tighter around her, then put up her damp hair into a nice bun. She went to Will and kissed him on the side of his cheek. "Don't worry, I won't be long." She said before giving him a reassuring smile and turning to the door. He nodded and followed her out, but instead to go above on the deck, with Jack behind him.

Liz cracked open the cabin door; she glanced around to see no one in the dimly lit room. Slowly she stepped inside and continued to look. Suddenly she heard a small creaking sound coming from the opposite side of the bed, out of site. She approached the bed and lifted her head around to see a small young boy, knees to his chest, face hidden, trying to be invisible. Elizabeth bent down to get closer and attempted to place at hand on his arm. _"Bonjour" _She said gently.

The child jumped at the sound of her voice and let out a small whimper as he jumped on the bed, away from her.

"_Ce n'est pas grave_" Liz spoke, again with the same softness in her voice, telling the child it was all right.

He looked at her skeptically, but with growing trust – seeing that this new lady spoke his language, and urged him to talk to her. Elizabeth showed him a friendly smile and moved slowly to sit on the bed, careful not to scare him. "_Je m'appelle Elizabeth…Tu t'appelle comment_?" She said, attempting to enquire about his name.

His small face softened as his bright blue eyes stared into her friendly brown orbs. " _Tristan_."

Liz's face lit up, as she knew the boy was starting to trust her. "_Tristan, Tu as quel age_?" She asked, guessing that the child could be no more than five years of age. He hesitated for a moment, then stepped closer to her with his small hands behind his back, and his round, dirty face, fully staring up into hers. "_J'ai quatre_"

Elizabeth nodded and pursed her lips in thought, and asked him apprehensively if he spoke English, for her knowledge of French was running out. "_Tu parles anglais?"_

His nose crunched up in deep thought, then his small voice replied: "Yes."

Elizabeth was surprised at this, he was four years old with knowledge of two languages, his bravery of the whole situation had impressed her so far and this was just another amazement that the boy presented her with. "Oh, how do you know how to speak English?"

His face dropped, then he struggled to find the right words. "My mama, she…. talked like you. She was of Angeland … like you." He said, quite pleased with himself for speaking so plainly. "She showed me her way of talking. But papa did not like for us to talk like that with him." He said, a slight wave of disappointment covering his features.

"I see." Liz replied. "Well you are safe here. No one will hurt you, I promise." She smiled.

The child's brow furrowed with confusion. "What is… promise?"

Elizabeth was amused with his innocence and wit. "Promise is to make sure what you say will happen, will come true…. You understand?"

He nodded with agreement. For a moment neither of them spoke. Instead the boy walked closer, and with child-like intentment sat nearer to the friendly, pretty woman. "Mama and papa are not coming for me…"

Elizabeth was shocked by his bluntness with the subject. But assumed that the boy was smart enough to figure out what had happened to his parents. "Yes…I'm sorry" Was all she could say, apologizing for what was really none of her fault, but feeling every burden for him. His face was sullen as he looked down at his swinging feet from the bed, his tattered shoes – once shining, were now torn and dirty, along with his trousers and smart fitting shirt. His light brown hair was long and brushed his lashes when he moved his head. The grubby little hands would constantly move it out of the way for his blue eyes to see. The candle flickered as the ship rocked across the Caribbean's clear waters. "_Je suis fatigue_" Tristan said quietly through a yawn, forgetting the agreement to speak English.

Liz nodded and stood to pull the sheets down for him to crawl in. She pulled off his small worn shoes then allowed him to get below the thick covers.

There was a knock at the door, which automatically got the child's attention and broke him out of his secure feeling. Elizabeth went quickly to the door and opened it to find Will. He slightly stepped in the room and glanced at the boy lying in bed. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"_Qui est que_?" Tristan asked in panic as he pulled the sheets up to his chin with little fists, enquiring to the strange man who had entered the room.

"_Ne t'en fais pas_" Elizabeth said, assuring him not to worry. She went to his side and sat near him on the side of the bed. "_Voici mon mari, Will_" She said with a smile, indicating that Will was her husband. Will took his as an introduction and nodded his head with a smile to the young boy. "Hello."

"It's alright, everything is fine." She reassured him. Again she tucked him in and this time she planted a light kiss on his tousled hair. She put two fingers to her lips then pressed them against the wick of the candle next to his bed to extinguish the flame. Will opened the door for her when she came closer. "Goodnight Tristan."

"_Bonne nuit_" He replied the same in his small voice.

She smiled and started to walk out the door and into the hallway, but was stopped by the child calling her.

"_Madame Elizabeth_…"

"_Oui?_" She replied, putting her head back in the door.

"_Merci beaucoup_" He said sincerely, his eyes poking out from under the sheets.

She smiled and nodded her head. "_De rein_" she said, returning the sentiment. Liz shut the door quietly behind her and joined Will in the hallway. He placed his arm around her shoulder as she sighed with a heavy heart. Liz put her head on his shoulder as he held her there in his arms in the midst of the open corridor. "You're going to be such a good mother…"


	29. Dead Man's Chest: Rubbish

**WARNING!**

**If you haven't yet seen the new Pirates, or you were completely satisfied with the film – DO NOT CONTINUE!**

………………………………..

Alright, I'll assume since you've continue to read this letter that you have seen the movie, and were disappointed in it…to say the least.

I'm taking this as an opportunity to vex my frustrations and explain my opinion on why I was utterly let down. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a Pirates fan till the end but this movie was almost…_almost_ a complete bust for me.

And here is why:

Jack and Elizabeth

Obviously I'm a die-hard Will/Liz fan. So you can imagine my astonishment when Elizabeth not only lip locked withJack but (practically) sucked his lips from his face. What was she thinking? They explained in the film that she was a girl, looking for adventure, and curious about the 'other side'….Jack is dishonest, dirty, unmoral, and has dreds, sure he looks good in a bandanna and eyeliner with a roguish grin…but WHY when you've got an honest, hardworking, caring, brave, loyal, and SEXY blacksmith/pirate willing to spend the rest of his life with you? Silly…silly girl.

Tia Dalma

When you've got one of the most confusing plots of all time to explain….make sure you can understand the person who's explaining it! I went to see the film with a few of my friends, I tried my hardest to understand what the woman was saying, my friend on the other hand would ask me a question every 5 seconds wondering what the hell was going on. So please…when you've written in the script :THICK ACCENT.HARD TO UNDERSTAND.EXPLAINS PLOT TO THE AUDIENCE.: either plan on having subtitles on the screen… or have the character speak understandable English…

The Plot

I have a theory: The writers were trying to see how completely and utterly confusing they could get until the plot didn't even connect with itself anymore…and they almost succeeded. Sure, I get it. "Davy Jones heart is what they're all going after…DUH!" …. But its more than that. On the one side you have selfish Jack Sparrow, wanting the heart for himself, to get Himself out of a jam, so He can continue living, with a disregard for his old friend Bootstrap. Then you have Norrington who is as devilish as ever, wanting the heart to redeem himself (I think he's a little past that). And there is Will…poor Will who made a promise to his father to save his soul. (The _only_ person, mind you, that's not in it for himself). And on the side is Elizabeth who cant decide which pirate she wants more… Also, there is Beckett, threatening the governor, Will, Liz, and Jack back in Port Royal. The writer also just _had_ to bring back Reggetti and Pintel, not that the plot wasn't confusing enough – we had to keep up with them too.

In my final opinion I believe that the writers felt they had too much on their plate. They felt they had to top the first movie with more swordfights, more danger, more adventure, more romance (not to my liking), and more…..stuff! But in this endeavor for more clever lines and more swashbuckling they had forgotten about "Where is Anamaria gone?" , "Where was Bootstrap the last hour of the film?" , " Why is Elizabeth so flaky all of a sudden?" , "WhydoesWill have to beSO understanding when his Fiance was kissing another man?", "And Why does Beckett hate them all so?"

This is why I love fanfiction.

I wanted to post this interuption of my story to let out my frustration (and also to get it out there before i saw 378 new stories about Jack and Liz)

I can continue my own version of Pirates without Hollywood breathing down my neck telling me to make the sequel bigger and better. My story is going to be told the way i see it. I'll never say I hate the second film, I'll merely tell you that I was disappointed and let down by the storyline and ending.

THE END


	30. Now Will!

**Appologies for the Author's Note about DMC. I was in a bit of a tizzy about the infamous kiss and the wide-open ending to the film. Previous to the last 30 minutes I thought the movie was one of the best works Verbinski had done yet. My previous entry was merely a means to let out my feelings. Sorry for anyone i may have offended for the post. And a thanks for the people whom wrote and told me their own opinions, it was bery much appreciated.**

**Now...on to the story!**

* * *

The remaining crew that was aboard the _Diable_ met back up with the Black Pearl when Jack saw torches and heard yelling from the north side of the island. Once they came aboard the told them that the damaged ship had almost made it to land before it sunk to the depths, almost taking them with it. But eventually they swam themselves to safety. It took the Pearl three days to reach the Carolina shore. In that time the discomfort the baby was giving Elizabeth was almost unbearable. She knew, obviously that her time had not come yet, for she had barely reached her 8th month of pregnancy. She was unable to sleep for the burning pain in her stomach and the pressure it was causing. Her body was begining to reject her impregnanted state as her nausea was returning and seasickness was starting to ensue - a problem which she had never had before now. Will knew that she was unwell and prayed with all his being that the child she carried was still healthy, and that his beloved wife would soon be become better of her uneasy state. Tristan, the poor boy, would talk to no one but Elizabeth. The large, burly men of the crew frightened the small boy. He hardly would go above deck for fear of coming face to face with one of them. When Liz would retire to her cabin, shaking and cringing in pain, the child had no one to talk to or confide in. Will made his best efforts to care for his wife, and make the boy feel more comfortable but it was of no use, Tristan felt alone and his shyness took the best of him as he would hide in his small room, or wander the deck – making no eye contact with the crew. When she was able, Liz would talk to him to keep him company, she tried to teach him more English but soon the boy would get frustrated with the foreign language and ask if he could go play. Liz found it funny that he would ask _her_ for permission to do things. Go play, read to him, get a drink of water… as if her word was the only one that mattered. 

Jack and Anna seemed completely oblivious to anything other than them. It was obvious to anyone that would have stepped upon the Pearl that Jack and Anamaria had taken a strong liking to each other. Will believed that it was the strong prospect of Jack dying, right there on that sacrificial alter in front of Anna's eyes that threw into the strong effect that of which she hadn't come to grips with…her feelings. During their voyage, Jack had confided in Will that he had even hinted around marriage to see what Anna would say – she replied that she would have none of it – she was a pirate and a pirate she would stay, never a wife. As you can imagine, Jack was more than relieved to hear that. Even though his love was Anna, his heart belonged to the Pearl and nothing more.

Jack informed Will that shore was in their sights, and that he should prepare to dock. Will immediately went below deck to ready his things. Elizabeth was standing in front of the mirror, straightening her dress and slightly pinching her pale cheeks – attempting to regain their color. For a second Will stood in the doorway, watching her. Her empire waist dress flowed from her figure as her hair fell softly around her shoulders. The growing belly suited her well, he thought. Her slender arms, pouted lips, and high set cheekbones were ever present, those of which would always characterize his wife. During the past eight months Will had become amazed at her changing body. At each day before she washed he would always steal a glance to see what about her that day was different. He had noticed how her belly grew, slightly, at first – then quicker as time past. He noticed how her breasts grew as well, preparing her body for the nurturing of their child. Other than the said obvious, she was still his Elizabeth, still the same girl that he head met those few years ago on the crossing from England.

Elizabeth felt his gaze upon her and turned around to meet Will's smile.

"We're about to dock." He said softly as he came towards her.

"I know – I heard the shouting." She smiled as she looked down and straightened his vest.

He took his finger under her chin and brought her face up to meet his. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She sighed. "Today I've hardly felt any pain…" She said, her eyes looking away when she finished.

"Promise?" He questioned with eyes narrowed.

She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile pressed on her lips. "Of course."

When the ship docked, Will immediately found a carriage to take them to New Bern. Elizabeth was relieved when they finally reached shore, for the prospect of having a baby on a ship in the middle of the ocean had terrified her. Gibbs and the crew stayed with the ship while the men had their fill of fun on land. Jack and Anna went along with Will and Liz back to their home to make sure they returned safely…or something to that effect. Will was driving, sitting up high on the bench, guiding the horses steadily but with haste toward his home. Tristan sat next to him with curious attention to the new land and town around him. Jack and Anna were in the coach, side-by-side, smitten with each other, while Elizabeth lay in the seat opposite of them.

The autumn wind blew chilled air through the Carolina coast. Will gave Tristan his coat, which the boy buried himself in. Will didn't mind the weather; his thoughts were merely on getting his wife home, to safety. The fallen leaves crackled and swirled along the dirt road to New Bern, it was the only sound, other than the horses beating hooves, heard by the wide-eyed childlooking upon this foreignland.The gray sky let in little light in the carriage. Which wasn't really bothering either Jack or Anna for they were preoccupied by each other. Elizabeth on the other hand couldn't have been more nervous. Her heart was racing as she felt a certain shadow come upon her.

All of a sudden Liz's face dropped, she clung to the side of the coach bracing herself not the move along with the carriages bumpy rides. "Oh...oh no. No not good…" She breathed, her eyes wide with fear.

Jack had Anna pressed against the wall, his hand through her dark hair, his nostrils flared- taking in her scent as she was nibbling on his ear. "Hmm?" he said, thinking he heard someone – other than Anna's moaning.

"Jack. Tell Will to go faster" She said, barely able to get her voice above a whisper.

"Alright." He groaned absentmindedly, as he took Anna's lips to his own mouth.

Elizabeth sat there in wide-eyed fear as they continued to kiss; she closed her eyes willing the pain to go away – the sharp… quickening pain. Her dress was wet, and not with blood this time, but with the clear liquid. Finally she couldn't take it any longer as she screamed. Will's ears perked up as he halted the carriage quickly. He jumped from the bench and flung open the carriage door. Elizabeth's tear stained face was the first to catch his eye, then Jack pulling himself away from Anna was the second. "We – We need to get home." Elizabeth strained. Will shot an irritated look at Jack, for letting his wife sit there in pain as he practically made love to Anna. Jack gave him a sideways grin to try and ease the tension. "Now Will!" Liz said, to grab his attention. All he could do was nod and slam the door before jumping back onto the bench and slapping the leather reigns against the horse's already sweating backs. "Heyaw!" He yelled as the horses began to take off into their sprint. "Hold on to me!" He told the boy who had already taken a firm grip on Will's shirt.

Will had a hard time stopping the galloping beasts as he reached his home. He jumped down to the ground and flung open the carriage door once more. Without hesitation he took Elizabeth into his arms and carried her toward the house. He turned his head to yell behind him. "Jack, take Tristan to the Harringtons, tell Nathan to get Mrs. Yates, and bid Lucy to come help! Anna come with me!" He said in his hurried state, as he held Liz in his arms.

Jack turned to Anna with a blank stare. "D'ya get all that?"

X X X X X X X X X X X X

It took a little persuasion for Mrs. Yates to accompany Jack and Nathan back to the Turner's home. Jack was a strange looking character and Nathan tried to explain thatshe was needed by Elizabeth. Jack soon had todo the talking, which he is known for his persuasive tongue. He had to tell her three times that Elizabeth was…quote: "_Having the whelp! Either you come with me or leaving Will in charge_." At that, the elderly lady went quickly (with her husband) to the Turner residence and straight to their bedroom where Will was caring for her. As soon as she walked in the room her dynamic personality saw the opportunity to take charge.

"Mr.Turner!" she squeeled, "Mr.Turner, be a blessing and go boil some water. Oh! And bring some clean sheets! And don't forget to bring an extra bowl and a wash cloth while your downstairs."

Will hesitantly pulled himself away from Elizabeth's side and pried his hand from her firm grip. "I'll be right back, I promise." He told her softly.

A few minutes later Will fetched what he was ordered and set them at the table near the door then went straight back to the bedside where Elizabeth was being ordered to breath. By now Lucy was in the room and helping Mrs. Yates with whatever she needed.

The plump woman turned around to see Will back in the room and a look of disapproval covered her round little face. "Oh child, this is no place for you." She scolded.

"But I – " He began to protest but was stopped by her hand pulling him away gently.

Elizabeth shot him a pleading look to stay and mouthed his name, but was unable to speak before another contraction hit.

"Tut-Tut. No buts, this is no place for a man, even the husband. Now go downstairs and I'll call you if we need anything. But I do believe that Mrs. Harrington and I have all the matters well taken care of."

By now the lady had pushed Will on the other side of the door with Will looking helplessly back at her. "Mrs. Yates please, I assure you I would be no burden, I would only be there for Elizabeth."

She gave him an understanding smile, seeing the worry in her eyes. "You are doing your job by staying downstairs. Your wife is in good hands" With that the door shut in Will's face and his eyes fell to the floor.

"But i am always there for her..."


	31. Anticipation

The rain poured down steadily as the men sat on the porch in stiff anticipation. Will watched the drops of water hit the brick road in front of his home. It ran down the dark red sediment as the grooves of the mortar began to fill. He concentrated on each brick being pounded with rain, with each leaf being bombarded with drops, with every singular blade of grass twitching under the weight of each small puddle, with the sound of the wild water hitting the tiles of the roof and running down in small rivers in front of him. Will was concentrating on anything and everything that would take his mind and avoid his ears from hearing the screams of his wife. It had been almost 3 hours and Mrs. Yates hadn't set a foot downstairs to inform anyone of Elizabeth's well being.

Jack sat in one of the rocking chairs on the veranda with his trademark brown hat over his eyes. He was leaned back so far that an inch more would slip him from the chair. Nate, who was sitting closest to him, could hear the Captain's deep breathing and occasional snore, wondering how a man could sleep through such noisy weather and loud sounds coming from the bedroom overhead. Mr. Yates sat very calmly, widdling some wood with his knife, a very composed countanence over him. Will looked over to the elder man thinking how nice it would be to be that calm. Although he had done this four times over and this wasn't his wife upstairs giving birth. Will was on the opposite side of the porch, quite alone, on the edge of his chair. His hands were fidgeting with his wedding band; the thick, worn, shining piece of silver was being turned over and over in his fingers. His brow had been in a constant furrowed state since he walked out the front door, being shooed away by Mrs. Yates.

Nathan had found an old, wooden, toy horse to occupy Tristan as they waited. The child sat on the front of the porch with the horse in tow, the rope connected to it – tied to his small wrist. His tousled brown hair was still swinging in his eyes, while his hand mechanically brushed it away from his eyes as the pulled the horse with wooden wheels across the boards of the veranda. Will looked down at the child as he felt his gaze on him. Quickly Tristan turned away; embarrassed he had been caught staring… his mother used to tell him it wasn't polite. Tristan knew that something good wasn't going on. Why else would all these grown ups look so depressed and sad? He decided that to stay quiet and out of the way was the best idea. The silence made him feel slightly awkward as he knew he was the only one unaffected or unknowing what was going on upstairs. Although the boy gathered that it was Elizabeth, that screaming never meant something good, and it had to be something very important. Tristan saw the weary look on Will's face and decided to try and cheer him up – Will after all, would always try and talk to him when he felt sad.

"Monsieur…Elisabett will be all fine." Said the boy in his small voice, his eyes looking very sincere.

Will smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. "Yes I'm sure she'll be alright. No reason to worry."

Tristan nodded, satisfied with the response and glad to see that Will was still able to smile at him. Nate came up to Tristan and took his hand. "What do you say we go look in the cellar? I think I still have some more of my old toys down there." The boys face lit up and he willingly held Nathan's hand as they went next door.

Now Will sat with only Mr. Yates and a sleeping Jack Sparrow on the veranda with him now. He sat back in the chair, his shoulders tense and his throat was tight. He hadn't noticed the silence that was newly aquired while Tristan had distracted him from his worry.

The screaming had stopped.

Will jumped up as quickly as he could and ran through the foyer, up the stairs, around the balcony and burst through his bedroom door. The first thing he saw was Elizabeth laying heavily against her pillow. His eyes switched quickly to Lucy who was walking towards the bowl of water with a bundle in white sheets and Anna who was dabbing Elizabeth's face with a warm towel. Will immediately went to Elizabeth and knelt down at her bedside. He took her hand and put it to his cheek and kissed her palm once, twice over. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth how are you?"

She turned her head to face him, slowly opening her eyes to meet his worried gaze. With his free hand he brushed the damp hair from her forehead, then leaned forward and gently kissed her temple. She breathed heavily as her eyes closed unvoluntarely again. "The baby…" she whispered.

Will's eyes shot up to Lucy who was facing him with her back. Mrs. Yates was preoccupied with cleaning up the sheets below Elizabeth and almost ignored Will's presence. "Lucy, the baby, how is it?" He said standing, still having a hold of Elizabeth's hand but fixing his eyes on her hands where the bundle lay – trying to grab a quick look at his child.

"Mrs. Yates." Lucy called, her back still to the young couple

The gray haired, plump woman waddled over to the dresser where Lucy stood. Lucy was talking very low and Mrs. Yates face grew from a relaxed state to the same frantic composure she had when she first came into the bedroom. Will strained to hear them but the only words he could pick out was "…She…" and "…Breathing…"

Mrs. Yates turned around again with her eyes fixed demandingly on Will. "Alright Mr. Turner, I'm afraid you'll have to leave the room again."

"What?" Will shot an angered look at her.

"Yes, you'll have to wait until I give you permission to return." She said sternly.

"No. If something is wrong I have the right to know!"

"Now Mr. Turner! I shant tell you again!" she stated, her voice now being raised.

The tall, lanky Mr. Yates strolled into the room with a questioning look to his wife and Will. "What's going on here?"

"Mr. Turner was just leaving dear." She said lowly.

Will shook his head "I'm not going anywhere."

Without any hesitation Mr. Yates stepped forward and took Will's arm. "C'mon lad. She's right, come downstairs it wont be much longer. I'm sure nothing is the matter."

Will went towards the door and looked over his shoulder to Elizabeth who still was on the verge of passing out of exhaustion. His eyes moved to Mrs. Yates who was at the end of the bed standing over Liz again.

"Lucy" He heard her say before the door shut again. "She's begun to bleed again."


	32. She's Yours

For the next hour the bedroom door never moved. For the first ten minutes of this hour Will had stood at the entrance and knocked repeatedly, pleading to let him in…. His calls went unheeded. So he resorted to sitting in the corridor, his head against the wall, his arms resting on his knees. Intently he listened to see if he heard anyone in the room on the other side. Mr. Yates had drawn him out to the hallway but left him once Will had calmed down and mellowed into the depressed and deprived state he was in now. He had only spent less than a minute in the room, but he replayed it over and over in his head. He had seen Elizabeth's tired and flushed face; he had touched her sweaty brow and heard her meek voice whisper to him. He pined to be at her side again, to hold her hand and comfort her aching body. He also saw the look of worry cross Mrs. Yates face right before he was made to leave the room. It was because Elizabeth was bleeding again…

Will's head dropped into his hands as pangs of guilt resounded through him. He had put her through this; none of her pain would have happened if it weren't for him. And now that she really needed him, he was locked out of his own bedroom. Will also seared the image of Lucy's back into his mind. All he could see was that small white bundle in her arms. He thought of the whispers exchanged between the women and hearing the word SHE.

"She…" He repeated to himself. "She…. could I have a daughter?" Will allowed himself to smile, the first time he had done so almost all day. He liked the thought of that: the image of a beautiful little girl sitting on his lap, the image of Elizabeth brushing her daughters hair before bedtime… "Yes" He thought. "I could get used to that."

Just then the knob turned and Lucy slipped out the door. Will immediately came to his feet and was at her side with questioning eyes.

"Oh! Will you startled me." She said with her hand to her chest.

"How is she?" He asked quickly.

"You're daughter or your wife?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"So it's a girl?" He asked with a broad smile growing on his face.

Lucy nodded with the same wide grin.

"A baby girl…." He whispered, more to himself than to her. "And how is Elizabeth? Can I see her?" Will said, snapping out of his newly found bliss.

Lucy's face slightly fell but still held hope for the anticipating Will. "She is better. She's exhausted Will, as you can imagine. And…we had a hard time making the bleeding stop, but I think we've got it under control now."

Will's face was in a grimace as Lucy explained his wife's condition. "But can I see her?" He asked meekly.

"Yes of course." She said with her quiet smile.

Will quickly turned to the door and opened it slowly and peered through its crack before opening completely. He saw Anna sitting in a chair in the far corner of the room, looking quite in need of some sleep. And Mrs. Yates was redressing the small bundle that Will had seen an hour before. His Elizabeth was still lying in bed, her eyes closed as her chest steadily raised up and down – a vision, which he adored. As he walked closer he heard a small winding sound, his head turned to Mrs. Yates as she picked up the bundle carefully in her arms and walked towards Will. His eyes went to her hands when she began to place the baby in his arms. Will's first reaction was to step backwards, unsure of what to do. Mrs. Yates saw this and laughed at his naivety.

"Hold your hands out." She instructed him.

He didn't hesitate and did as he was told. He placed his hands out in an offering position – ready for the precious gift to be put in his arms. Slowly she exchanged the tiny baby to her father's hands. "Now just make sure you cradle her head." Was her last command, before walking back over to the dresser and cleaning up the used cloths and sheets.

Will looked down at his daughter in awe and amazement. He quickly concluded that the high winding sound was coming from her pursed little mouth – it was her cry.

"She so tiny…" He gasped, trying his best to hold her as gently as he could. "And quiet as a cricket." He laughed to himself.

"She's yours" He heard a voice say. His head picked up to see Elizabeth looking at him with lazy eyes and a small smile on her tired features.

"Elizabeth" He said as he went quickly to her side. "Are you alright?" He asked, the same tone of worry his voice held when he first walked in the bedroom.

"I'll be fine." She spoke slowly, her smile never fading. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Elizabeth's finger touched the cloth around the baby girls face.

"She's perfect." Will corrected her gently.

Elizabeth extended her arms slowly, gesturing Will to hand their daughter to her. He complied immediately and carefully handed the small, squirming bundle over. Elizabeth laid her gently on her lap and began to undo the sheets, binding her baby. She unwrapped her until she was naked, and her mother looked adoringly at her.

"Look." She said softly. Her slender fingers pointed to her daughter's tiny feet. "All ten toes."

Will's broad smile returned as he saw the amazement this new baby had on them both. "And all ten fingers" He concluded, allowing his little daughter to take his large finger in her tiny hand – not even getting close to reaching all the way around. But then his brow furrowed as his eyes looked to her torso. "Her chest, why does it do that?" He asked, obviously worried.

"She is having a hard time breathing." Elizabeth stated solemnly. "…It indents like that because she is working so hard." This time her voice was lowering, as her throat tightened, trying not to cry.

Will glanced at her, sensing her distress to her daughters struggle. Elizabeth's eyes never left her baby, content with just watching her.

"Liz, its alright. She'll be fine."

Elizabeth nodded as her face began to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall. "Yes." She said quietly.

"Please Elizabeth, don't worry, really…." He said, his eyes pleading with her.

To his surprise he heard an abrupt laugh, and her red eyes blurred with more tears, as her quivering chin was formed into a smile. "I'm not crying because I'm worried… I'm crying because I am holding my daughter in my arms, alive, with her looking up to me like a child looks to their mother."

Wills worried expression melted as he saw her tears of joy and relief mingle down her cheeks. He caught one of them on the tip of her nose with is finger, then leaned in and kissed her wet cheek softly. "God Elizabeth…" He said with the same emotions pulsing through him. "I love you."

She turned her head fully toward her husband and kissed his lips with her salty, tear stained, pouted mouth. "I love you so much."

The baby on her lap squirmed and twitched while the cooing sound – that was music to her parent's ears – drew their attention. "Oh yes…" Will said, looking down upon her. "And I love you, Katie." He bent his head and gently kissed his daughter's forehead.

Elizabeth smiled at Will, his big heart finally being able to use the love he had always contained. "You had better get used to hearing that darling." Liz said, bundling the baby closer to her, in her arms. "You're going to be hearing that quite often from now on."


	33. A Life With Love Endures

**So if you haven't caught on to my tendencies by now, I like to start a new story once Will and Elizabeth's have reached a new chapter in their life.**

**The first story began with Will and Liz's new life together and ended with the death of the Commodore, a huge milestone for the lovers. The second story was between his death and the new life of their child.Without any further wait I would like to begin:**

**A Life With Love Endures**

**This new story will proceed to tell the growing up of their daughter Kate, and the relationship between Will and Liz (obviously). And who knows? A few more babies andperilous happenings along the way…**

**I want to give a BIG, HUGE, GINORMOUS thanks to all of the readers who have been following my series. Mostly a big thanks to williz, Smithy, and most recently mellah1. I have to say this time and again, but your support means the world! Thanks so much!**

**Now don't forget to check up on the new story, another beginning for the Turners'**


End file.
